Dealing Worlds
by Goldenbutterfly
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A girl who moves to what she thought was a demon free city finds out about her about her savior, Kurama. Danger, romance, funny stuff, its all good. Warnings: OOCs, may not be to your liking...
1. Chap 1, Gloomy intro

**Hope u guys like it! It's my own Anime story. It's not much of a 'Fanfic.' But it's still an anime story. If u don't understand yet, not even the title, ask me. Okay, let's start the show!**

**Chapter 1: Gloomy Intro.**

'The day of leaving this place will soon come...it's only a week away...' the young girl thought lying on her now plain bed. The young girl was looking up at the ceiling, wondering when she had started thinking that she could live by herself without even noticing she had the rest of her family trying to back her up. After what happened on that day she couldn't seem to get her mind off it. Where ever she went her mind was mostly rambled on one thought...

What happened, and why did it happen?

"I should really stop reminiscing about this and start geting ready" the young girl said as she gets up from her bed. Taking care of yourself for a whole year when your parents had died isn't easy to go through. She was fourteen years old, she had tan/pale skin, her hair was light brown/red (basically ruby), and her eyes were green. She was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with a red skirt and dark green slippers. The girl's name was Emi Aiko.

Her parents died in a car accident but even so she still has her friends backing her up as her own family...but sadly that would soon change.

She was now folding all her clothes and neatly put it on display on her bed next to three suit cases. All of them were black with silver metal lead as its handle. Around her, where half full, boxes. Even though Emi was doing all this she still couldn't help but think what will happen to her friends when she leaves? Knowing how much they would miss her makes her dread the day of departure. Soon the phone rang and Emi went over to get it.

"Hello Emi! I'm so sad you have to go soon, me and the rest of the girls are really gonna miss you deeply." Akira, one of Em's friends said.

She was the first one to take Emi under her wing and take care of her from the first two months after the accident with Emi's parents. Then Emi started to live on her own after those two months. Akira was proud of Emi for continuing on with her life. Now that she has to go it feels like she will never come back to where she began her life.

"Oi, don't be sad Akira I'll try to visit."

"Ok you better visit 'cause I don't think I can keep these girls at bay much longer. Oh and me and the girls were thinking of hanging out for one last time. And then we can make a good bye party. How's that sound?"

"giggle It's a deal Akira, so when does this little plan of yours start?" a sad smile coming upon her face.

"Tomorrow, if you like."

"Great! See ya tomorrow Akira."

"Bye Emi."

"Bye."

Emi hung up the phone and went strait to her task. She was now separating the clothes she would wear for the last week of being with her friends and the ones she would wear over in Tokyo; Japan. Emi moves to the window and sees the sky.

"I have a feeling something is waiting for me over in Japan besides my grandparents" Emi Continues to see the sky in silence. It looks dark grey with light grey, rain was still falling. She sees the sky for a moment longer then slowly turns her gaze at the city. It was like a water color painting. It's like the sky was crying for her. As if showing what her heart is feeling...A tear falls from her eye as she slowly turns her right and leans on the wall. Her left part of her body is on the wall and puts her left palm under her chin, the light of the sky and the rain on the window reflecting her face.

Her room was dark and the only light was the sky that was filling half the room..."Good bye America..."

**P.s.: It's Sunday in this chapter and the next Sunday is Emi's departure to Tokyo, Japan. Oh and sorry for making it feel so normal. Some times it takes two pages to make one dilemma or whatever that's happening. I'll try making it exciting. **

**And I would like to say a big hello and thanks for the Japanese names to my friend **

**Otaku-kun! Remember, Read and Review! Bye-bye! **


	2. Chap 2, Strange dream & Hang out pt 1

**Dealing Worlds**

**Sorry if the last one was boring and short. But that's the other reason why I called it "Gloomy intro." Ha ha :D. Anyways, I had tried to make it a little more… interesting then the last one. And longer…heh he, I guess I made it too long, seeing that I made a part 1. Oops, I made Emi's friend's name 'Akira'. I meant 'Amaya'. Sorry about that. Oh and people, you'll understand more about this story and the characters through out the chapters. Please, someone, anyone Review. Ok, let's start the show! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Strange dream/Hang out pt.1**

The sun was seeping through the blinds and curtains as a certain young girl was waking up to the new day that was trying to come in and greet her face. Eyelids were soon fluttering open and seeing a plain ceiling full of light. She rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked around the room. For a moment she had a smile creeping up her face but soon she let it fade away.

The rooms once had many paintings on the wall. Everything seemed so colorful last time. Now the walls had one or two paintings and some were around the hall way. The house, in the morning, was always filled with the light of the sun. It always was a pleasant feeling to see the sun greet the house from outside in; pure tranquility.

It brought a lot of happy memories. When she, her mother, and father used to spend time together eating breakfast before they went there separate ways for the rest of the day. It felt normal and perfect but now it feels like it was all just a dream. A wonderful dream.

She sighed and stood up. She then remembered the dream she just had.

"That dream…"Emi said, now curious of why she even dreamt it in the first place. As she was heading straight to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself, she couldn't stop thinking of the dream she had just now.

_Emi's dream:_

_There was a monster, trying to kill her. She was running for her life when the monster had caught up to her. The monster got her by the neck and slammed her in the wall. The monster was still holding her neck, his grip tightening. When all of the sudden, a whip cuts the monsters arm off. Emi falls down to the floor while coughing and holding her neck. _

_As soon as she could breathe again, she slowly looked up to see who could have been her savior. The image of green eyes where the first to be seen. _

"Those eyes…" Emi now had a smile on her face as she looked at the eggs she was cooking. She was daydreaming so much she didn't even know she had a smile on her face. She managed to turn off the fire from the stove but that was all she did. She didn't even notice the toast coming up from the toaster. The door bell rang making her wake up a little more and she soon got burned when she accidentally put her hand on the hot stove!

"AAAHHH! Ou! Ou, ou, ou, ou." she continued to say while shaking her hand back and forth in mid air as she came up to the door. She wiped away the tears that were still developing around her eyes with her other hand. She tried not to cry out; she really didn't want any one thinking off her as a baby. _This is only minor! I can handle this burn. No problem at all…_she soon remembered the dream again. _This is only minor compared to that dream._

She opened the door before she took a deep breath. It was Amaya!

"Hey Emi! I decided to check up on you and help you fix some stuff up" Amaya had a smile on her face, her violet eyes were nowhere in sight, and she looked radiant.

Her black long hair was tied up in a pony tail. She had a blue jacket and a white shirt under. A red belt was around her hip and white pants with red and white sneakers to complete her outfit. She looked liked she was ready for the 4th of July instead of a normal afternoon hang out. Sure she was 20 years old but she looked more like a 16 year old in her outfits.

Unlike Amaya, Emi on the other hand, did not look as good. She had on green pants and a green shirt. On the shirt were two daises and a logo underneath them that said '_peace_'. To Amaya, Emi looked adorable in her pajamas.

Amaya looked down at Emi's right hand and saw that her palm was burned!

"Emi! You're hand! It's burned!" Amaya cried out. She reached for Emi's hand and had been studying her it. _Darn it! So much for hiding it, I knew she was sharp but I never knew she was this sharp! _

"Why didn't you tell me you got burned! No wonder I heard you scream." Amaya was now leading Emi to the living room. Emi never much liked it when people made a worried face, especially sad ones. It always made her feel guilty, feeling that it was her fault for putting that on anyone's face; even if it wasn't her fault. In this case, it was _accidentally_ her fault.

Amaya made Emi sit in the silky peach sofa. As Amaya went to get a first aid kit from Emi's bathroom, she said "You need to get proper care for that and plus, you need to treat it fast". Emi just sighed and looked at her burned palm which was throbbing red right now. _Wait…this…this…no way; it couldn't have been…could it? No, no, no. _She thenshakes her head back and forth_. It's just my imagination playing tricks on me. _

"Ah, found it!" Amaya said as she came to Emi's view with a white box that had the label saying 'First Aid Kit' in red. _The eyes! Could…could these be signs? I must be going out of my mind. _"Now, let's patch that palm up". As soon as Amaya got out the alcohol Emi was no where in sight; "Emi?" Amaya soon saw the cloud of dust that lead to the kitchen. She followed the cloud of dust and soon saw Emi hiding under the table. "Please Amaya! Don't put that on my hand! Please!"

Amaya had a sweat drop showing and sighed. _Even though she looks like she can handle anything, she really can't._ Amaya soon huffed "You can't run away from what you're scared of all the time. You're going to have to face it whether you like it or not". Emi just groaned and came out of the table.

After all the screaming and struggling _and _crying, Amaya (finally) began putting on the long bandage around Emi's hand. Emi was still whimpering which was more like crying, after putting that alcohol on a burned palm of course you would still cry about it! She had two rivers coming down her face, as showing that she was still crying about it.

"Hey Emi," Amaya started, now putting the supplies away inside the box. Emi quickly looked at her. "Yea, what is it?" Amaya stood up, looked down at her, and sat right next to her. "Is there something on your mind?" Amaya asked. Emi completely blanked out. _Something…on my mind? How did she know I was thinking of anything? I acted like a total baby ever since I got burned. _

"Well, I have been thinking of something…"Emi looked away. She really didn't want her friend to know the dream she had. It would be just a dream to her that would not be of much interest. It would be very silly on her part; she even got burn because she put so much thought on the dream.

"You know you can tell me anything Emi. I don't mind" Amaya said. That made Emi feel much better about what she was going to say. _Thanks for reassuring me Amaya. You're the best!_

Emi first sighed. "Ok, well…I had this dream last night that was strange to me because I don't even know why I had it in the first place."

"A strange dream?" Amaya stated. Now curious of what her friend is saying. Emi nodded. "It all started like this…"

_Emi's dream (more clearer):_

_It was night time around the house. All the windows were open. The curtains were fluttering into the rooms when ever a breeze came, which was often. Emi woke up, and started to open her eyes. She began sitting up from her bed while rubbing her eyes._

_She heard a sound of something breaking, like a plate or a vase. She couldn't tell though since she was in a deep trance from her sleep. Even so, she mindlessly got out of bed, put her slippers on, and went out side of her room to cheek what was going on._

_She was wearing a white lose, dress like night gown (it didn't cover her legs) with pinkish white flower designs on the bottom. Her slippers for that night were pink with a white daisy design in the middle._

_**There couldn't be someone breaking in, could there? **Emi wondered._ _She_ _was_ _now starting to get scared. She began to walk slowly and steadily toward the kitchen. Now wishing she had a bat or a hockey stick for if it was a break in. She started to hear a grumbling sound, a kind of sound an animal would make. **Who is this person? **She was now close to the kitchen._

_As soon as she saw who was making the sounds her eyes were wide open! She soon leaned against the wall. Not sure if she should even breathe! **Oh my god…it's… it's a…a demon! No way, Na-hu, it can't be…but what other kind of animal can it be! I must be dreaming, yea that's it! Oh please let this be a dream…** _

_Her hands were now in a grip. She soon heard the demon stop its sounds. She heard it sniffing the air.** I'M DEAD! **She was now frozen to the wall.The demon then said something._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Fresh young blood! And a pretty one in that matter." The demon took one step from where he entered to the direction of where Emi was then he stoped. Emi shook in fear when she heard its voice, her eyes were still wide open. **Oh no, oh no, oh no! It noticed me! I'm gonna die!**_

"_Come out, come out, come out human. I won't bite…much". The demon snarled and was heading straight towards Emi. Emi closed her eyes shut for one second, griping on her pajama then she began running for her life. The demon left the kitchen to chase after the girl, "COME BACK HERE!" The demon was close behind her!_

_Emi screamed for her life! **Who would save me now? I wish someone could save me! **Emi then tripped over a rug and was now on the floor. She looked back and saw the demon only a foot away! Quickly, she got up and started to run again but it was too late! The demon got her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. _

_The demon chuckled, "you think you can get away from me! You fool, you humans are all idiots!"_

_Emi got mad by his insult and soon had a smile on her face. She tried to laugh as she said," You look more of an idiot to me, what is an **ugly **demon like you doing here showing you're face around? Even I wouldn't show that face around without a mask on first. That's a face only a mother could love."_

"_Watch it girl! You're in no position to make fun of me". The demon tightened his grip around her neck. It was getting much harder to breathe! She started coughing as she felt like her life was slowly being sucked into the demon and was about to faint. _

_**Mom…Dad….someone…….please save me…….**She was coughing softer and softer until she closed her eyes. She was going to faint until she heard quick soft steps from the kitchen coming towards where she and the demon was. She then heard the demon say someone's name. Emi opened her eyes when she heard what the demon said. **K…Kurama …?**_

_There was someone else with them. It was a_ _demon, no a man. She couldn't see him exactly since it was dark but she made out what he was wearing and the length of his hair which was pass his shoulders and close to his waist . The man was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and white sneakers. She then looked at what he was doing. _

_He got a rose out of his hair that soon took the figure of a whip, a vine whip. The demon that was still holding her had already loosened his grip on her neck and looked like he was in pain. She saw a something glowing behind him, on his back. It appeared to be four glowing white spots. **What are those** **things?** She then remembered what the other man had in his hand._

_**Are those roses? Who is this guy? Is he a demon, too? **The man soon said something, "_Now what did I tell you before? Don't ever touch a human, right? Im not you're mother to keep telling you that. Now, let go of the girl."

"_Over my dead body, this prey is mine so go find yourself another mate!" **Mate? **The demon had tightened his grip again around Emi's neck making her squint her eyes shut and put hands on his huge hand. The other man sighed._

"_You're such an idiot." Then he slashed the other demon's arm right off making it fall along side with Emi to the floor. Emi got the limb off of her neck and started coughing while holding her neck.** I thought I would never get out of his grasp!**_

_The other demon put away his whip. Making it look like it was an ordinary rose. He went up to her and bent down to see if she didn't have any cuts._ _She had stopped coughing and looked up to get a better view of her saviors face__. She didn't realize that he was only inches away from her face. Once she looked up the first thing to come to her view was his eyes._

"_I'm sorry you had to go through all that and I didn't mean for you to get involved with this." The young man said. As he talked Emi_ _continued to stare at his eyes__. **Those eyes…there so….hypnotizing and yet…beautiful…**_

_The man then stoped talking once he heard her say 'beautiful'. The whole house was silent…and the two stayed still. _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is where I stop. Sorry but I just noticed I was almost going to put the whole story in the 2nd chapter. I can't do that. AAAHHHH! I totally got off topic. This is mainly a Yu Yu hakusho Fanfic. So I meant to put Emi savior as Kurama. Sorry people! I didn't mean for that to happen. And sorry about the guy's eye's and stuff. Everything in this chapter is all messed up. I'll try to be more on topic, okay.**

**Sorry Otaku-kun!**

**Remember, read and review! See ya later! **


	3. Chap 3, Strange dream & Hang out pt 2

**Sorry about the last two chapters. I really screwed up right there, huh? ...Don't answer that. Well I hope this one will be okay with you guys.**

**Little sister: What guys? You only have 2 reviews!**

**Dunks lil' sister's head down**

**Golden butterfly: What did I say? No talking while I'm talking. Sorry about that, now let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Strange dream/Hang out pt.2**

**Still in Emi's dream:**

_The two stayed still for more than 3 minutes. To Emi, it felt like an eternity! The young man was now doing the same thing as she was doing. He looked into her green eyes. Emi slowly looked down, leaving her gaze from his eyes. Her face looked a little red, now embarrassed of what she had been doing. _

_**Well, this is awkward…**she thought. The young man looked at her still. As her eyes slowly went looking down she noticed something red on the man's shirt.** Is…is that blood…blood! **She then looked straight up to him with a worried face. The man a tiny bit stunned at her sudden movement. "You're bleeding!"_

_The man then looked down at where the girl looked at. He was bleeding! And he didn't even felt it. There were two huge cuts, one on his stomach and one on his side. They weren't too deep but would soon hurt like hell!_

_Emi stood up and gave him her hand to lift him up. Once she showed her hand to him she noticed something else, his hair. It looked so silky and it was red. The man took her hand and lifted himself up. He then felt a stinging pain coming from both of the cuts he had. _

"_AH!" he screamed in pain as he almost doubled over while holding his cuts. Emi took his left arm and put it around her neck. She then tried to help him walk to the living room. Leaving the dead corps of the dead monster who had been beaten up badly even before it came in the house and before the young man cut off his arm off .As soon as she left him on the couch he laid himself down._

"_What is you're name?" Emi asked. She then felt a little light headed. _

"_My name is Kurama" the young man said now looking at her. _

_Emi then felt dizzy as she was looking at him, but he knew this and was prepared for her to fall. He sat up again, not caring much about his injuries. Even though she appeared to be alright the excitement would have gotten to her sooner or later. Then the dream had vanished as the last thing she saw was his face._

**End of Emi's dream**

Amaya was now holding a pillow over her stomach. She was fascinated by the dream her friend just had. _I hope that is more than just a dream…_As Amaya was thinking about the dream she was told, Emi was deep in her thoughts while looking at the couch in front of her. It was so vivid to her but alas it was just a dream. It couldn't be more than just that.

"So Emi, do you like the guy of you're dreams?" Amaya asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Wha…What?" Emi wakes up from her daydream and looks up to her.

"I said do you like the guy of you're dreams?"

"N-no…why wou-would you say that?" Emi stuttered. Her face had gotten red when her friend asked that.

"Because you had detailed a lot about that guy that saved you're life in the dream. Well, for the most part of the dream."

"Did I?"

"Yeah you did. How cute of you! You really do like that guy!" Amaya said excitedly as she was jumping up and down on the sofa. This made Emi blush even more. There was a grumbling sound coming from Emi's stomach.

"I think you better eat now Emi."

"Yeah, you're right"

The two girls went to the kitchen so that Emi may eat. After that, Emi got ready for their last hang out. Emi and Amaya left the apartment close to lunch time.

_At the mall…_

The girls already ate and were now on there way to the shoe store.

"Thanks for everything you guys. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

One of Emi's friends who was walking in back of her put her hand on Emi's shoulder "You make it sound like this is the last time we'll ever see you! Don't be that way. We'll visit you once when it's vacation time for us."

"Yeah Cleo is right Emi."

"I know but I won't see you girls much after I move over there."

"Let's forget about the moving for now, ok?" Helena had suggested another of Emi's friends. All the girls nodded as they entered the store.

"Hey, I see a good looking pair of shoes fight over there!" Jessica pointed out to her right.

Almost the whole day the girls were out shopping in the mall. When they finally finished, the sun was setting and the sky was covered with colorful clouds that were passing by. Even though the bright colors were filling up the sky the shadows were now in place; making the evening come and go.

"Well, we all should be heading back to our homes" Amaya suggested.

"Yeah we should, after all we do have plans for tomorrow!" Cleo said.

"Ok, Bye you guys!" Emi said…

"Bye!" The rest of the girls replied back. As Amaya and Emi went to the right of were their homes are the rest of the girls went the opposite direction. Emi was seeing the sun set while walking when she remembered the guy of her dreams…

**Flash back **

"_What is you're name?" Emi asked. She then felt a little light headed. _

"_My name is Kurama" the young man said now looking at her._

_Then the dream had vanished as the last thing she saw was his face._

**End Flash back **

Emi smiled a little at remembering his face; a tiny blush coming on to her face. _Kurama... _Amaya soon turned to Emi and she giggled at seeing that she was a little red and smiling. _I guess she's thinking about that guy. How cute! The man of her dreams…I hope he can come back to her dreams. _As Amaya was thinking she decided that she should snap her friend out of la-la land for sec…just to see her reaction. ;p

Amaya puts her right hand on Emi's shoulder and gives her a smile. Emi looks at her.

"Emi if you keep putting on that face it'll stay that way." Amaya said.

"What face? This is the only one I have." Emi said. Both girls laughed a tiny bit.

Amaya stoped laughing first. "Are you looking forward to your dream guy? Or the party the girls and I are making"

"Both" Emi replied back with a huge smile on her face.

"Well then you better sleep early."

"Right." The two girls walked to their own houses and called it a night.

Meanwhile, up on a roof top over looking the two girls, was a certain monster awaiting for his master. A shadowy portal suddenly popped open in back of the monster. The monster turned two see that it was his master.

"Master, I have seen the girls. They don't seem to have the pendant." The monster said as he changed into a man with red reptile skin. He bowed at him and said "I can't sense it".

With a low voice the man did not come out of the shadows of his portal.

"They'll soon have it and once they do you will take it and kill anyone who has seen it."

"Yes master."

"Do not disappoint me."

The portal disappeared and the reptile man changed back into a monster and disappeared all the same.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, I don't even know what is this pendant thing, either. I guess you guys are going to find out what's happening with this story the next chapters.**

**(Lil' sister is in background tied up in a chair)**

**Little sister: trying to talk through the tape on her mouth.**

**Golden butterfly: No, you may not do the chapters with me.**

**Little sister: still trying to talk.**

**Golden butterfly: Yeah I know I'm evil. smiles what ya gonna do about it?**

**Little sister hops to the door way and tries to say something. **

**Golden butterfly: What! Don't tell mom! Well, see ya later. Remember, Read & Review! Come back here!**


	4. Chap 4, Preparations

**I hate making you guys wait! Please, excuse my absentness, maybe I can do the chapters on weekends since school is now a part of my life again. **

**Well here's the next chapter, chapter 4. I swear my head is so hollow right now but the thoughts are still coming. I have to thank sWeetsWeetSnoW for the idea she gave me for the pendant. That is going to really help me with sorting out all the rest of the Chapters, starting with this one. **

**Otaku-kun or as I think I should address her as Otaku-sensei (because she always corrects my writing) thanks for the corrections!**

**Go check out sWeetsWeetSnoW and Otaku-kun's bio and site. Just look for them under my Fav. Author list and click the link.**

**Oh and I had skip 4 days in this chap. b/c those days are boring. ;P **

**AAAHHHHH! I took too much time, I can't let my lil' sis' see this! Let's just start the show. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

Four days had past and it's now Friday. The girls were officially wiped out from shopping and hanging out so much. Behind Emi's back, the rest of the girls tried to get a present and get some other things that would be a surprise for her. Amaya, most of the time, had to occupy Emi long enough for her to not notice where the other two girls were.

Now it was soon time for the party to be set up at Helena's mansion (her parents are rich). So for almost the day, Helena and Cleo were decorating and setting the ball room up while Amaya called the DJ and the rest of the essentials at her house; as a favor from Helena for the party. They wanted to surprise Emi at least a little bit.

Emi was just finishing up with cleaning the house and was off to the bathroom for a nice long bath before the party. While this was happening, Amaya was now calling Helena to see if she was also done.

"Ok, I had set up everything you had told me to put in the party. How are things over at the Mansion? Are you done yet?" Amaya asked.

"Ok, were close to finishing the decorations. Man, I never knew it would take this long to prepare everything." Helena said.

"Who are you going to invite?" Amaya then asked.

"Everyone's invited!"

"Everyone is invited! You mean even people that we don't know! What about your body guards?"

"Don't worry, I told them they can have the day off. They don't mind, plus my parents are still in their vacation and they already approved of the party."

"Alright, what ever you say Helena. I hope this turns out great for Emi."

"It's going to be one heck of a night!"

"Sure sounds like it…I wonder if I could invite my sister…?"

"Invite you're sister? Oh, you mean the one with sky blue hair and pink eyes? That was you're sister!"

"Yea, but maybe she's busy again…she's always busy… "

"Well, try it one more time. I don't think that she has meet Emi, has she?"

"No, after all, Emi and I were beginning to be friends when my sister came for a short visit."

(A loud crash and a scream comes from the background) "Cleo! I have to go help Cleo; we'll talk more later on. Try to bring your sister, ok?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye!"

Amaya hung up the phone but her hand stayed on it. She was looking at it in deep thought. _I don't know if I should call her. I might bother her. Then again, it is for Emi; and plus she should take a time off of that mysterious job of hers. _Amaya picked up the phone again and dialed her sister's number. She looked up at the window where the sky was soon turning noon. She smiled as soon as she heard somebody answered the phone.

**Meanwhile…**

At Emi's house, Emi was deep in thought while inside of her tub. _I wonder why I haven't dreamt anything else since that dream…_She soon remembers the man that had saved her inside of the dream and smiles a bit. _Kurama…wow …he saved my life from a monster. A cute guy saved my life…_She feels her blush and shakes her head back and forth violently; snapping out of her day dream.

"What am I thinking! It was just a dream! That won't ever happen. You're an idiot for falling for a dream, Emi." She then slouched in the bubbles, feeling confused. Instead of feeling relaxed she felt uncomfortable. She pouted, _that danm dream won't stop bugging me!_

**At Amaya's house…**

"Hello, this is Botan speaking"

"Hello Botan! It's me, Amaya!"

"Amaya! It's so good to hear from you! How have you been?

"I should be the one asking that my dear sister. You hadn't called or visited me since three years!"

"Sorry little sister, I got carried away from my job. You always had good timing because I don't have to work for this whole month. So now I can make it up to you."

"That timing thing must run in the family because I know the perfect way for you to make it up for me!"

"…I don't like the sound of that…"

Amaya smiled over the phone.

"Don't worry; it's not like that at all. My friends and I are making a 'good bye' party for our best friend, Emi. She's going to Japan and we wanted to make it up to her…"

"Everyone's invited and plus, you can met Emi! It would be nice for you to come to it. So what do you think?"

"A party…and every ones invited? Well, alright. I think it's good that you're doing this for your friend. I can invite someone, too, can I?"

"Yes, you can. Who did you have in mind?"

"It's just a co-worker of mine, a friend. I'll only bring one if that's ok with you?"

"Oh absolutely, if you were right beside me right now I would just hug you!"

"I'm sure glad im not over there with you!"

The two siblings laughed. Never in three years having to be so happy together. As they stoped laughing they continued off to the good byes.

"At what time is the party?"

"It's at 7 pm."

"Then i'll come one hour early, ok"

"Ok, oh and sis'…I'm going with Emi so-"

"It's ok, I don't mind at all. You may go with her but under one condition…don't get into trouble"

"You know I don't get into trouble...Thanks, big sister…"

"Well I have to get ready, see you at you're house."

"Right, bye"

"Bye"

Amaya hung up and started to prepare her self for the party. She was so excited she nearly broke the roof for jumping up so high. _It's going to be one spectacular night!_

**At Emi's house…**

"I can't possibly be in love can I?" She asked her self now deciding to leave her bath and start preparing her self for the party. As soon as she sat up in the tub she felt something strange that she never felt before. It was like _sensing_ something…at the same time hearing your own pulse.

Her eyes soon grew dim as if hypnotized. She felt her self fall into a dark abyss. She was floating into darkness. As she mindlessly looked down she saw something shinning at the bottom. Just as she reached the bottom it stoped shinning. She was now standing on shallow black waters, and was still looking down at the thing that was shinning a moment ago.

In the black shallow water, there was a pendent that looked old. The pendent had a blue jewel in the middle and around it was black. Inside the jewel was a faint appearance of a golden rose but it was covered in darkness. When it started to _beat, _ripples were starting to form around the pendent. The pendent then glowed and out of nowhere it said a name…EMI.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this is where I stop. I am **tremendously** sorry for not updating so soon!

I know there is no excuse for my absence but please forgive me! Just as this chapter is updated I will start writing the next chapter. As I had said in the last update to my bio, I have put this chapter around this week...I think that was too much dialog...

Anyways,

**BIG SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY!...Well, see ya later! And remember, read and review! **


	5. Chap 5, Surprise, Surprise!

**AAAAAHHHHHH! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Homework and school can be a real big pain sometimes..scratch that, all the time. Anyway, here's another one.**

**Little sister: She does this on purpose!**

**Golden butterfly: I do not/chasing lil' sister/ **

**Lets start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Surprise, surprise!**

As Emi had slowly reached out to it, the image of the glowing pendent was fading away as the background melted in the darkness. Emi felt herself waking up. Once she opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of her living room. She was on the sofa, lied down. She had on the red and white dress she was going to wear to the party.

It looked silky white on the bottom half of the dress which was split in both sides of her hip and added a second layer which was red; with two little red roses on the bottom, at the front. The top was red and white with a little rose and a skinny little bow behind it, in the middle of the juncture of where the red and white met, on her chest.

The red straps were around her neck and made an X on her back which ended at half her arm, close to the elbow. Her hair was down with a sprinkled little rose ornament clipped on her left side on her head. If all the guys had seen her in school like that, they would immediately ask her out.

Emi's POV

I began to get all my memories back and was starting to wake up even more…_Wasn't I in the bath a second ago? I'm positive I was there…then…that…I don't remember. _I sat up as I heard footsteps coming my way. _Someone else was there in the house with me?_

From the kitchen, came Amaya with a cloth around her hands. She came up to me and smiled. "It was about time you woke up. I let you sleep a little longer so that you would get too tired in the party."

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 o' clock. Oh that reminds me…"

"Hey wait, when did you come in?"

"Around 4:32" Amaya said as she went back in the kitchen. I followed her suit, putting on my white slippers which were displayed next to the sofa. On the table was Amaya's cell phone. Amaya quickly got it, dialed the redial button and placed it on her ear. _I wonder who would she be calling…_then I heard my stomach make noises. I placed my right hand on my stomach and the other hand on the table. I needed food and fast.

"Emi why don't you go out for fast food; maybe Mc Donald's or Berger king" Amaya suggested now going back to her violet cell phone. I nodded in agreement, I don't think I had eaten junk food since….ever! Plus, I was getting hungrier by the second.

"Oh wait Emi, let me go with you."

I nodded again, and got my black jacket. It was close to September so it was getting a little chilly now and then but nothing to be cold about. You really only needed a light sweater which Amaya was sort of wearing. Amaya looked…pretty nice, her outfit was kind of cute.

Amaya had a little black sweater on, not going pass under her chest. Her dress was white and up to her knees, with two little stars on the corner on the bottom; one black and the other pink. She had a medium sized black star with another star on top of it that was pink which was on her chest. She had on black shoes.

I had locked the door on my way out, letting Amaya out first. We had decided that after we ate, we would go to the air port for Amaya's sister and her sister's friend. I felt curious at first but not before my stomach. After we got our order in Berger King, we sat down and while I ate I heard more about what Amaya was saying over her cel.

She was talking to her sister, it sounded like someone else was there with her sister…probably her friend.

End of Emi's POV/Over the phone…

"Yes I'll be on my way, Amaya. It'll only take us a little more time…It looks like the plane had to take a different direction." Botan said now looking at her friend **_(I won't tell yet)._**

"Hey, how is it looking out side?" she asked. The young boy looked at the window at his left and saw a storm coming in.

"It looks like it's going to take some more time for us to get there." He said ;p.

"Sorry Amaya but the weather man has just informed me that there's a storm where were flying close to and so it may take more time for the detour the plane is taking."

"It's alright; as long as you come I'll forgive you" Amaya assured.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Up tight here really does need to go to a party sometime looks at the boy sitting next to her instead of reading books all day long. I would never forgive myself if he didn't go to one." Botan then shows a determined face.

"Ha ha, well I hope he will have fun at the party, too."

"I hope so, um are you sure were not holding you up from the party. I mean it is technically your party, Ukina's, and Emi's."

"Nah, Don't worry about it."

"Well, till then"

"Till then, bye"

"Bye"

The two sisters hung up as Emi finished eating. "That was interesting…" Emi said now looking up to her smiling friend. "Im so glad she's coming! I hadn't seen her since centuries ago!" Amaya said excitedly. "And what was that about a '_weather man'_ and '_Mr. Up tight' _thing?"

"Oh, that was Botan's friend…danm, I forgot his name. Wait a minute; she never really gave me his name" Amaya said putting a fingerer on her chin; the answer made Emi do an anime fall. Emi looked back up at Amaya again with a sweat drop showing. _sigh same old Amaya._

Mean while in the plane…

Botan just hung up and had now faced the boy that was right beside her. He had a serious face ever since he looked out of the window. He stayed in like that, watching out of the window, with a serious expression. _Humans would take this as a normal thunder storm, but it isn't. This only means that they found what they were looking for…_the boy thought as he remembered what his boss said…

Flashback; Botan's flash back, too/ 

"We really don't know who these new demons are but there was a tapestry that said of a specific human, being a power to a pendant; in unison, it can be the power to anything or anybody. The tapestry didn't say if it was male of female but the situation is still the same…those demons are going to use that human as a sacrifice to their master so that he may have power to take over all the worlds." said a little infant that had a pacifier in his mouth and purple blue Japanese clothes.

The room was silent; all the ogers that were working stoped and looked at the infant. No, it was not the first time for them to hear a little one year old talk like an 18 year old boy. In fact, this wasn't really the boy's real form; it was one of many forms in which his real one was never seen.

In front of the little boy was a girl with a pink kimono and pink eyes with sky blue hair. The other person was a boy wearing a school uniform, ruby color to be exact. They were both silent, the boy had a serious face on while the girl tried to see if she should break the tension that was growing in the room.

"Um…Koinma sir, where is this person then? Do they know where the two are?" Botan asked.

"…im afraid they do know where the pendant and the human are…but-"

"They're not together…" said the boy, finishing Koinma's sentence.

"So, we have to get them both before they do." The boy said.

The infant nodded. The boy lowering his head a little, he was thinking.

"They are both in New York, America…we have to at least hide them some place else where those demons can't find them. First we need to know if this person has family that might get in the way. We need to know more. I'll inform you both as soon as I get the information." Koinma said as he got out two plane tickets from his drawers and got out of his chair. He went up to the two and gave it to them.

They both took the plane tickets and looked at koinma. They were gonna have to go and get them then.

"Botan…" koinma said looking at the tall girl.

"Yes sir?"

"I need to speak to you."

"Koinma, sir, I am so sorry for your papers! You see it was all an acc-"

"No it's not about that, its something else…"

"I'll be leaving now." said the boy from the entrance of the room. When did he move to the entrance?

The girl and the infant nodded and soon he was nowhere insight. He was definitely gone, as they all sensed his presence out of the building. Koinma, a few years ago, made a portal to the human world so the huge building that was in Tokyo was actually a gate way to his office, to spirit world.

Only Kurama and anyone else he and koinma knew could come in the office in spirit world. The rest would see only a normal building with fake normal humans, not ogers.

/After Kurama left, Koinma began to speak to Botan about the tapestry in his non-oger office. "He's also in the tapestry…" Koinma began.

"Sir, are you positive?"

"Yes, it says that he has the pendant, inside of him. Somewhere inside of him that is in complete darkness. The demons only know about the girl and there still trying to find the pendant."

"Why keep it a secret from him, then?"

"It said with out knowing he will see and must realize that she is, at least, special. Then he will know if it's her."

"Wait a second you said you didn't know if it was a girl or a boy!"

"I lied" Koinma said as he saw Botan pout. It didn't seem right to her, but if it came out of her boss then she had to obey.

"How are she and the pendant going to get together?" Botan asked as she saw Koinma come in front of her and changed his serious face to a smile… "By kissing" Botan blushed a little, "What! Are you kidding me!"

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." to this Botan fell to the ground, anime style.

"They're the one's who are gonna figure that out by them self's. Let's see if they have what it takes to save all worlds…" **_(How dramatic!) _**As he said this, Botan stood up and looked at the infant who was pondering about something else.

"I really do hope so…"/

End of Flashback

"Are you sure…?" Botan said, now breaking the tension that was filling up between them.

"Yes, the person is there. I could sense their spirit energy."

"Has something been bothering you?"

The boy turned away from the window and looked at her. _Yes, something has been bothering me…_ he nodded to her, seeing that it was no use ignoring it. "I had this dream a while back and I can't seem to shake it out of my mind." He soon remembered the girl in his dream, her face, and her eyes.

_If only you knew it is all the tapestry's fault, that or Koinma's doing..._ "Were soon going to land, don't tell me now cause then you and I both we'll be too occupied to not have fun in the party." Botan said.

"I still don't see why you should bring me to a party as soon as we come out of this plane. I mean I don't want to look ungrateful or anything but-"

"Look, my sister gave us a reason so there is no suspicion. Plus, you really do need to lighten up, and possibly find a _girlfriend_"

"Botan I don't seek for companionship-" he paused, _so then what are you looking for?_

Botan looked at him for just a sec. and then she closed her eyes and faced strait forward. "You're not ready to tell me anything…" _hm, weird, that's something he would say…I think I've been around these serious meetings of Koinma's too long. _"So don't talk and have a good time in the party, will ya?"

He was a little stunned when she said the first of that response but he smiled when she said the rest. "Alright, I'll try but I don't promise anything."

"That's good enough with me. Oh good, it looks like were soon going to landing." Botan said as she felt the plane going lower and lower, down to the ground. She stretched out her arms up and her legs forward.

It was time to see a new country.

Meanwhile…

"Master Ryuu, are you going some place?" asked one of the servants.

"Im just going to crash a party" he said in response with an evil smile on his face, hiding the rest by looking out of his window while fixing up his white collar. _If he wasn't so evil he would look hot, _thought the servant who was a young lady with pointy ears, green hair, and golden eyes.

_It looks like I might have good news tonight. _Ryuu thought as he saw his vast dark lands up to where the sky meets the land…He sensed the boy coming and with him the pendant.

_No rush, no rush at all._ He thought as his golden demon eyes were gleaming and then changed to brown/ red human eyes. His long black hair was disappearing, in place, brown short hair. _This is going to be interesting…let's see if you can actually love a human, Yoko Kurama._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How mysterious and…wow I actually finished! Finally, right? **

**I can't believe myself, after going on and off in the computer I actually finished. I literally had to sneak in my computer during my homework and my parents always catch me,saying do your homework or go to bed. I can't do much now that I have school!**

**So yeah, that's my dumb excuse of why the story lasted so freaking long! I hate making people wait but alas I am the one who is to blame…/sigh/**

**I hope it was worth it. I think I changed Kurama's personality? Hmm, I think, maybe, a little…**

**Oh did I mention that Ukina is cousins with Emi? That she came to America to get Emi to her grandparents? Yep, only she lives in a hotel not far from where Emi lives. I'll tell you guys more later on at where she was when the party event had took place.**

**This really has been the chapter of surprises...**

**Anyways, remember to Read and Review! (Lil' sis in back ground sleeping)**

**Ahhh, mom was right, she doesn't look like a monster when she sleeps. /smiling/**

**Whispering: See ya later!**

**P.s. Emi is not naked in the begining! She had her white pijamas on just like in that dream she had in chap. 2. **


	6. Chap 6, Mystery pick up

**Chizzes! You people only think of yourself! You're so selfish! **

**/hides behind a bolder/……you know I was only kidding, right? **

**/A whole bunch of rocks is being thrown at bolder, chibi Golden butterfly hides/**

**ALRIGHT ALREADY! Let's just start the show/now whispering/ Wait until I get the person who did all this!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 6, Mystery pick up **

Emi's POV

Me and Amaya were in her car and were about to go pick her sister and her friend up from the airport. For the moment though I feel kinda sleepy…

"Hey Emi…"

"Huh?"

"Don't sleep now. I can't believe your nodding of on the night of the party", Amaya complaint. I stretched my arms and legs a little, being careful to not hit anything or me in the car, at the font seat. "How can I not feel a little tired, the slow motion songs are starting to go to me, im bored!"

"…you know how I get when im bored; I start to drift off into sleep."

"Hn, fine but don't complain if I wake you up for the party."

"Right. As if you're not the one who's complaining about anything"

"Your lucky im driving right now"

The car stopped at a red light, and the last thing I saw was a quick black blur of something running super fast, in front of the car…but im too tired to…react…it must've…been…my…imagination…(drifting off into sleep)

End of POV 

Amaya saw the black blur and felt a weird energy. She looked at Emi and saw her fast asleep, pondering for a while if she really didn't see anything. _Botan always told me it was my imagination playing tricks on me...even when we were little kids I used to see ghosts and little demons but she had always said it was just my imagination and nothing else. I don't know what to believe anymore?_ Amaya thought as she put her foot on the petal and moved on. She looked worried, she felt strange, as if something was going to happen that night…

Up high on a roof, a shadowy figure was standing. It was looking at the black car that was moving. As the car got out of sight, the shadowy figure vanished from the rooftop.

Meanwhile…

Cleo and Helena were done with the preparations. They were exhausted but nothing a little rest wouldn't do. As they got ready for the party and some sleep, the door bell rang. _Hm, who could that be? Maybe it's Amaya and Emi…_Cleo thought as she opened the door.

A girl with red/pink eyes, sky blue hair raped up in a pony tail was standing out in front of the entrance. She looked pretty nice in her outfit. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress and blue straps around her waist. Underneath her white cover was a blue cover, she also had blue silk like shoes. Who was Cleo kidding, she looked great in that dress, and she even felt a little jealous by seeing how cute she looked in it.

"Hello, my name is Ukina and I am cousins with Emi." The petite girl said as she looked passed Cleo. Cleo snapped out of it and was coming back to earth.

"Uh, oh yes, welcome, please come inside." Cleo said as Ukina walked inside.

"Um, we weren't expecting anyone to come early to the party"

"Oh its ok, I just came here to see the mansion first and then the party…"

"Oh, right. Emi must've told you about how you might get lost and all. Ok then let's go, i'll show you around. By the way, my name is Cleo."

"Nice to meet you, Cleo" Ukina said as she smiled at her and began walking with her to the living room.

As Cleo showed here the living room she made sure to be quiet, since Helena was the one who mostly did the work she slept right before the bell rang. _Lucky girl, I was hoping to sleep a little bit…showing rivers falling from here eyes_

"Um, Cleo…"

"Huh?" Cleo snapped out of it and looked at Ukina, who was only two inches shorter than her.

"Who's that snoring?" Cleo looked at Helena, _This is the first time I heard Helena snore…I think im going to-to-laugh! Oh, this is too good_ _to be true!_ She thought as she was holding back her laugh.

"Lets-let's go to-another part-of the-mansion" Cleo said between giggles as she gently pushed Ukina away from the living room.

"I'll tell you later who she is" Cleo told her as she went for the dinning room. _Danm, why didn't I have a camera at that time! It was so freaking funny!_ She smiled, trying to not laugh again. _Unfortunately, some things are best kept as a secret…oh crap it was so funny, even her mouth was wide open!_

Ukina was looking at her for a second and then she saw the whole dinning room. _I'm sorry Emi...for not telling you about what's really happening. Why I have to take you to Tokyo. I hope you're safer there._ Ukina smiled when she remembered about the rest of the tapestry that koinma told her about.

_I almost forgot, Kurama will be your protector. I wonder if you will fall for him…the description of him in the dream sounded like him when you told me about him over the phone…I wonder…_Ukina stopped her thoughts as she felt something strange. She slowly looked at one of the huge windows in the dinning room, still acting like she was so amazed but now with a hint of seriousness.

_Could that be them…?_

At the airport…

Amaya looked at Emi, who was still sleeping. _I wonder if I should wake her up… Nah, i'll let here sleep a little more. She'll need it._ Amaya got a white blanket and put it on top of her. Emi face faced the window so she was completely covered put not out of air. She used to sleep like that when she was little so she's comfortable like this.

Amaya turned off the car and raped the keys inside of her hand, so she won't make any noise for Emi to wake up. She stepped out of the car and locked it. She walked up to gate A at one of the doors. She looked around to see if her sister was there. _She must be at the second floor…_ As Amaya was about to run for the elevator Botan saw here and called her.

"Amaya!" Botan hollered as she jumped 8 steps off of the escalator **(Wow, and this is from experience…ok, only 6 steps)**, leaving the luggage free falling, down to the floor, and ran to Amaya. Amaya turned around only to get hit by her sister's huge hug. Kurama got the luggage and made them fall safely on to the floor as he ran down.

Amaya was about to fall but Kurama got them both just in time. _Where did he come from? _Amaya thought as she got her balance. She was about to see the boy's face but he ran up to where he put the luggage. "Im so glad to finally see you, it's been such a long time!" Botan said now squeezing the life out of her. "It's-good-to-see-you-too,-Botan; um-Botan?"

"Yes…"

"I-can't-breathe…"Amaya tried to say now feeling a little dizzy. "Oh, sorry" Botan let go of her sister as she saw her pale face. Man, she was really suffocating her! Kurama came back to the girls with the luggage. As he stared at them he began to speak…

"Glad you two are reacquainted again" Kurama said, the two girls smiled at him for what he said and looked at the luggage. Amaya was astounded,_ how can he have all those heavy suitcases!_ "Oh, sorry Kurama here let me get my stuff" Botan apologized yet again. Botan got two big black suit cases and got them in both arms. _Wow, there strong! But still, I should help._

"Here let me help you" Amaya said now reaching for a plain black one that Kurama had under his right arm. _It doesn't look so-_"Wow these things weigh a ton!" Amaya struggled to say as the black one hit the pearled floor hard. She tried pulling it up and over her back but as soon as they were beginning to walk she fell, letting the huge suitcase fall on her back. "That has got to hurt!" Botan said as she pulled the suitcase away swiftly, like it didn't weigh so much as a ton.

Amaya had swirls showing on her face as eyes. "She's gone." Botan concluded, sarcastically, as she helped her sister wake up. Kurama watched Botan give it a try, but she couldn't wake her up the normal way. Botan looked at Kurama and he nodded as he hovered over the two girls, not allowing the cameras of the airport to see what Botan was doing.

Botan closed her eyes and her hands reached for her chest. A faint light blue glow was around her hands and soon the glow stoped as Botan opened her eyes. She looked at her sleeping sister and put her hands on Amaya's head. Amaya had a dark blue glow showing on her forehead now and was colliding with Botan's light blue one.

As both glows stoped, Amaya opened her eyes, she was awake. Amaya was a little out of it but her health was fine. She looked at the two and the turned to Kurama. "Hey I know you" Amaya said, as if she was drunk. "Yeah, your that guy my friend knows" hearing Amaya like this made them both have sweat drops show.

"Now I know I should never let you drink. C'mon we need to wake you up more" Botan said as she tried to lift her up; letting Kurama get her luggage. _Maybe a little soda would do the trick_, Botan thought

Awhile later, Botan got soda from the air port while Kurama had put her on the bench. The three went up to the car and then as Botan opened the soda, Amaya's eyes shot up and took the soda very fast. "Ah, so you were faking it!" Botan yelled as her sister almost drank the whole think without breathing. Kurama watched the two from a safe distance.

Amaya stoped at almost half way, to get air in her lungs, and smiled at her upset sister. "Don't be that way, sis. The party is only starting; basically, I was just waiting until I see at least 20 people in there." Botan just smiled, _she's such a child but that's what makes her my little sister._

"Ok, well, we better be going now" Amaya said as she got up and walked to the car which she had made sure to put at a close distance to the entrance. "You two coming or what?" she said as she turn back to get a glimpse of the two. "Coming, coming" Botan said while trying to get almost all of the suitcases. Kurama helped, too.

Amaya opened the door and then the trunk. "Be quiet when where putting in the bags. There is some one else sleeping in the car." Amaya warned them. They both nodded but something bugged Kurama and it looked like it, too. In the plane, he felt the aura of the person who was in the tapestry Koinma told him about. Once when the plane landed and just when he was about to determine the gender, the spirit energy vanished.

_It doesn't fit… how someone's spirit energy can just vanish. It doesn't make any sense; the person doesn't even know that he-or she, has such enormous energy so they can't cover it. What could have happened? _Kurama pondered while putting the suitcases in the trunk. Botan looked at him and knew what was in his mind. He had told her while they were waiting for their suitcases.

_O no you don't, this is party night and you're not going to start scaring anyone with that serious look!_ Botan thought as she waved her right hand in front of his face. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts. "Kurama, don't think about that right now. In the morning will try seeing what's up with that, ok?" Kurama looked down for a moment and looked at her, he nodded in defeat.

"Good, now can you please help me and Amaya with this one" Botan whined as she and her sister was trying there best to stay up, the suit case had almost killed Amaya was soon going to crush both of them. "Danm! What-do you have-in this bag- sis!" Amaya struggled to say under the pressure of the suitcase, Botan just giggled in fear. Her sis was pissed, she could tell. Whenever she was mad, there was only a word that could describe what's gonna come next, destruction.

"I don't think it will fit in the trunk. Why don't we take it in the back seat?" Kurama suggested as her took the bag as if it didn't weigh so much, and put it in the back seat quietly. Amaya had her eyes wide, she never knew anyone else being so strong! Well maybe except for…no, that time she was just seeing things. She snapped out of it as soon as she noticed Kurama's friendly smile.

"Well we better go now." Amaya said as she and the other two went inside the car. Amaya started the engine and warmed up the car. Kurama was at the left of the car, the driving part of the car, in America, was at left so Amaya was in front left of the car; Botan and Emi at right. Botan then realized something moving under the sheets in front of her and almost freaked out. She forgot about the girl that Amaya told her about.

"Relax; it's just the girl I told you about, the one who was the reason of the party taking place tonight…?" said Amaya now putting her foot on the gas and starting to reverse. Botan calmed down and looked out of the window and into the night sky. Kurama was doing the same thing until Amaya stoped reversing and started to move forward. No one else saw his glance at the girl who was covered by the blanket.

Not even a glimpse of her hair was in sight, she was completely covered. For some reason he couldn't stop starring at it. It had felt like he was waiting on her to show herself. After a long period of time he finally broke free of his trance. He was thinking nothing but the tapestry and why the spirit energy disappeared.

For once in his life he stoped to wait for some human girl. What is going on?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**MY GOSH! This took longer than the doctor's office!**

**And that last sentence should sound a little mean like if it was Yoko Kurama's thoughts. Sorry this one is so boring, i'll try to do better next time.**

**Little sister taped up to the wall. **

**Golden butterfly: "Serves you right for being such a little annoying brat!"**

**Well see ya later! And remember, Read & Review!**


	7. Chap 7, Knowing more

**Still very, very, very, very, very sorry for the late updates folks; here is another one. Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap.7, Knowing more**

At the Mansion:

The party had started a while ago and Helena was awake, of course. For the moment, about 53 people were at the Mansion and still counting. Helena and Cleo were making fools out of themselves but they were still dancing well. Ukina was at a seat close to the windows, drinking some punch. She was looking at the crowd forming on the dance floor. She sighed. She looked pretty lonely sitting there.

_I wonder where Emi is. She should've been here a long time ago…_ Ukina thought as she looked down at her drink. _Show me where's Emi_ Ukina thought and the surface of the punch changed reflections. It had showed her first a black Camry car, then what was inside the car. It had showed Kurama, Botan and Botan's sister, Amaya. It then showed a blanket and soon enough a sleeping girl. Ukina smiled a little. _She's sleeping, good. And she is with Kurama and Botan so there's nothing that I should be worried about._

She sighed again and the surface of the punch went back to normal. Someone from the crowd had been admiring her and went straight to where she was. A boy with grey eyes and black short hair put out his hand in front of Ukina, so she can see the offering. "Would you like to dance with me?" the boy said, his eyes glittered a little, hoping for a yes. Ukina looked up and they both blushed a little bit. He looked…cute. _He wants to dance with me? _She thought as she nodded and took his hand.

_Wait a second…I can't dance! I don't know how to dance! I never even thought of dancing!_ Her mind shrieked as they both went to the dance floor with the rest of the people.

In the car:

Amaya was only two blocks form the Mansion. Botan was so excited for the party she couldn't stop herself from bouncing up and down, on the seat. The heavy suitcase had split up Kurama and Botan, so Kurama couldn't feel the seat moving. Emi had slept the whole way coming to the airport and back. Kurama was pretty curious of her looks, which was a first time, too. He hasn't been curious about anything since before his punishment, when he was a thief. **_(More of that later on in the story x)_**

He was looking out of the window, seeing people walking up to the Mansion where the party was at. He felt something a while back. He knew it was Ukina, a friend of his, she was checking up on someone. Who could she be checking up on? _I wonder who she is looking after. It's not like she is checking on me or Botan, we can take care of ourselves. She seems to be near though. I wonder what business she has here in America._ Kurama thought as the car stoped at a red light, one block away from the Mansion.

The Mansion was huge so where the car was you could see it just fine. The lights were showing from the bottom half of the Mansion. Kurama looked at the Mansion and the people that were passing by for a second and then looked back at the girl in front who was covered by the blanket, nothing came in mind. Not even his worries were bothering him at that moment. Finally, only one thought came up to his mind, a very rude one in that mater.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't even think of a human, she's no special; she's just like all the rest. I shouldn't even be looking at her when her face is covered. I don't even know who she really is…besides being Amaya's friend._

The thought had seemed to come from Yoko Kurama instead of red haired Kurama. It was supposed to sound jerk-like thoughts but it sounded unsure, it's like he never meant what he thought about the girl. Kurama then felt the car stop and he snapped out of it. The car had parked in a huge, lit up, garage.

Amaya and Botan took off their seat belts quickly and got out of the car while Kurama did the same but a tiny bit more slowly. Kurama looked back for just a second at the girl that was sleeping and got out the heavy suitcase.

Kurama never noticed that Amaya and Botan had been seeing him when ever he looked at the blanket that Emi was rapped in to. His thoughts were even interfering with his senses! Amaya cocked an eyebrow and looked at Botan who looked like she was sighing on what Kurama had been doing. "Um, sis' can you tell me what's going on?" Amaya asked.

"Look, I think Kurama is in love with Emi." Botan replied as she looked at Amaya for response. Amaya showed a sweat drop and had two lines and dots as eyes. "I don't think you can fall _in love_ with a blanket, besides, he never even met Emi so how can he be 'in love'?"

"Good point" Botan said with a sweat drop over her head as well. They tried to act natural as they saw Kurama coming to the back of the car with the heavy suitcase. "Where do we go to put the bags for the night?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"You can just follow me since it is a big house…we should go to the back of the Mansion, though. We wouldn't get through with these bags if we past the millions of people." Amaya instructed and in no time at all they got the last suitcase out of the trunk. Kurama came back down stairs and into the garage where he found Amaya and Botan on the floor, looking exhausted. He looked at the car and saw that the girl was still inside, sleeping.

"Are we finished?" Kurama asked as he came in view of the two worn out, girls. They both nodded, they had already taken out of the mini refrigerator two bottles of water and now drinking on them. "…What about the girl?" Kurama asked a while later. Amaya looked up at him and said "Can you carry her up to the right of your room, she should be waking up but if she doesn't then take her there anyways. Please?" Amaya asked.

If she was seeing his face directly she would have seen his faint blush. She felt it though, him blushing. She always had that ability, to read feelings. She looked up at him with a smile, her eyes closed. "Can you? You are strong and plus me and Botan are worn out." She asked again. "We still have to see Helena so can you?" Kurama nodded and went to the front of the car were Emi was inside. He opened the door and pushed the covers off Emi so he can take the seat belt off of her. As soon as he saw her face his eyes widen and froze. _It's her…what…what is she…doing here?_ His mind tried to tell him to move but he couldn't, he had thought it was just an ordinary dream but now….

Flashback

_Kurama was now starring at the young girl. He looked into her green eyes. She slowly looked down, leaving her gaze from his eyes. Her face looked a little red, now embarrassed of what she had been doing, looking into his eyes. _

_Kurama looked at her still. As her eyes slowly went looking down, she noticed something red on the man's shirt.She then looked straight up to him with a worried face. Kurama was a tiny bit stunned at her sudden movement. "You're bleeding!" the girl said. _

_Kurama then looked down at where the girl looked at. He was bleeding! And he didn't even felt it. There were two huge cuts, one on his stomach and one on his side. They weren't too deep but would soon hurt like hell!_

_The girl stood up and gave him her hand to lift him up. Once she showed her hand to him she noticed something else, his hair. It looked so silky and it was red. Kurama took her hand and lifted himself up. He then felt a stinging pain coming from both of the cuts he had. _

"_AH!" he screamed in pain as he almost doubled over while holding his cuts. The girl took his left arm and put it around her neck. She then tried to help him walk to the living room. Leaving the dead corps of the dead monster who had been beaten up badly even before it came in the house and before the young man cut the monster's arm off .As soon as she left him on the couch he laid himself down._

"_What is you're name?" The girl asked. She then felt a little light headed. _

"_My name is Kurama" he said now looking at her. _

_The girl was looking at him, Kurama knew she was dizzy and was prepared for her to fall. He sat up again, not caring much about his injuries. Even though she appeared to be alright the excitement would have gotten to her sooner or later. Then the dream had vanished as the last thing he saw was her face coming down to his._

End of Flashback

Kurama was back to normal as he already remembered her. He took the seat belt off of the sleeping girl and put the cover over her, leaving her shoulders and face exposed. He got her back and her legs and lifted her up bridal style. _Why do I feel like my face is red?_ He thought as he went around the front of the car and started going out of the garage and onto the staircase.

Kurama thought, he tried to find an explanation for all this. _It was all a dream; I had checked it myself after I woke up but now…_Kurama looked down at the girl who was barrowed in Kurama's chest. She looked like she was having a dream. And she was. He just couldn't sense it, at least not right now.

Kurama got to the door of where he had to leave Emi. He tried opening the door but no luck. He only needed one hand so he put her legs down and tried to support her with his right arm. The cover had fallen on the floor. She almost had fling her head back but Kurama opened the door fast and caught her head with his left hand. He looked like he was doing the tango **_(ha, ha, ha!)_** and for that split second he looked at the sleeping girl and felt her breathing and hear something else…until a girl comes out from the bathroom in back of him and assumes something else was happening as she also saw the door of the room open. **_(This always happens in with my friends only in a different position, ha, ha, ha!)_** He looked at the girl behind him and showed only a little blush as she stammered a little and went downstairs.

That's going to haunt him for a while. He carried Emi again and went in the room. Once again he forgot to do something, turn on the lights; it was dark in the huge room except for the light in the hallway. Still, he was well aware of where he should he go. He found the bed and placed Emi there. He was thinking again as he looked at Emi. Kurama then put the red and white cover over her. "It doesn't make sense to me but…for now…I should think about the case." Kurama whispered as he soon turned and walked to the door until he heard something.

"Wait…don't go…please…" Emi mumbled through her dream. Kurama turned back to face her and saw a glow under the covers of where her chest is. _What is this? What's going on inside of that dream…?_

Emi's dream (from the beginning) 

Emi's POV

_I feel so tired…where…what's this?_ I open my eyes and I stare at the gloomy sky that was almost covered with branches. _Where am I…?_ I sat up, blinking my eyes a couple of times to try to get the sleep away. I start to look around and I noticed it soon that I was in a forest. The tress had a different color to it; they looked like they were painted a light yet dark blue color. I look ahead as I felt something coming towards me. I felt cold, very cold, so I start rubbing my arms and legs. I then noticed that I was wearing the same pajamas as the first crazy dream I had; only I was in pure white.

This place looked depressing, full of sadness…it seemed. My body had then gotten used to being cold as I heard a sound that wasn't human. I looked to the direction of where the sound came from. Then, I saw something out in the distance…it was a white fox, a big white fox. As it came closer, prancing from the ground in huge leaps, I saw its eyes. They where red…_ his eyes are red…foxes don't have red eyes…_ I thought as the fox passed me. I felt warmth when the white fox passed me and then I felt what the fox had felt. I also saw something that made my eyes wide and I was speechless.

The fox dashed pass me as I heard a man's voice saying 'come back' and it didn't sound like the man was nice, either. I looked back at the fox and felt myself running after it. I felt scared. I felt alarmed; I can feel anger and a little sadness. _Are these feelings coming from the fox?_ I thought as I look back to see some one behind us. I couldn't see clearly but the person had long black hair and was dressed in all black. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. He had stoped and just looked at us, no, looked at the fox. _I was invincible to him…does that mean no one could see me._

I wanted to stop when that thought had come to mind but instead I ran. I chased after the fox, for some reason I felt like I couldn't let this fox out of my sight. It felt like I wanted to help, or to protect him.

"Wait, don't go! Please…" I called out to the fox as everything around me is engulfed by darkness and I feel like the ground was disappearing. _If I look down right now I know I will lose the fox. _But I had look down anyway, I never even noticed that my feet where bare. _I was running in bare feet…?_ When I looked up again I didn't see the fox and I was falling in to the dark abyss.

I had felt strange, like I was half asleep. I looked down and saw something shinning. I thought for a minute, _Shouldn't I be scared that im falling into nothing but complete darkness? Shouldn't I be screaming by now?_ But my thoughts were interrupted by the light that was at the bottom. I was getting close and I could almost see what it really is. When I landed, I looked at the light that was slowly flashing. I reached for it and I heard it say my name. I was startled but kept reaching for it. Then, out of nowhere, the scenery of the forest came back to view as I felt a hand on top of my left hand. I looked over at my shoulder and saw him by my side.

End of Emi's POV and dream

Emi woke up and looked up at the dark ceiling. She looked to her right as she felt she was not alone. By the open window, a dark figure was on the ledge and jump out of the window. Emi, somehow, reacted fast but it was too late. The person that was on the ledge had disappeared leaving Emi worried. _Maybe that wasn't real. Maybe…Maybe im still tired _Emi thought as she looked back at the room she was in…_Im in Helena's house…ah! The party! I forgot all about it. _Emi went to find her shoes on the other side of the bed that was close to the door, put them on and went out the door.

Emi went down stairs and ran to the entrance of the ballroom when she bumped into someone. The person who she bumped into had got her just in time but was to close to her. She opened her eyes as she apologized to the person who caught her.

"It's ok, but you should watch out next time, ok?" the man said as he looked down.

"Okay, im so sorry. I really wasn't…looking…" Emi had looked up to find a cute boy smiling back at her. His smile was a friendly one that greeted her with warmth but a little humor by the situation they where in.

"It's ok, what's your name?" the boy said.

"My name is Emi, what's yours?"

"My name is Ryuu. Im glad I met you, Emi" As the boy said that, everything to Emi felt cold; she thought she had seen the fox again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally, im done with this one! I hope you people enjoyed this chap.; it was all good for me. Now tell me how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me how it was, ok.**

**Sorry for cutting this short but at this moment im in a hurry. I still need to do my homework! Oi! When are these teachers going to stop?! **

**Well see ya later, and remember Read & Review!**

**Bye people!**


	8. Chap 8, Connections

**Sorry again people, I really don't mean to be this long at my stories. Oh and I am very sorry for some of the names if I wrote them wrong. Apparently I couldn't count on my memory for the names. There hasn't been a glimpse of Yu Yu Haku sho since I was…10 years old! **

**Anyways, thanks for the people for who so far had read this story. Now, let's start the 8th chapter, shall we?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back were we left off:**

"My name is Ryuu. Im glad I met you, Emi" As the boy said that, everything to Emi felt cold; she thought she had seen the fox again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 8, Connections**

Kurama's POV

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was slammed to a brick wall. I felt only little pain but if I wasn't inside of a human body I wouldn't had felt pain until I finished a fight. There were now two deep slashes on my stomach but I had ignored it as the monster was charging at me again. I dogged his attack just in time as I ran someplace where no one can be hurt or see us. I went straight to a park where there were many trees. I went into them and I collapsed on one of the trunks of a tree.

"Yoko come out and fight, what are you, scared?" the monster had said right after I sat myself on the trunk. He was big, two times more than my size, so he might easily rip all the trees away so he can kill me. At least I had let him out of the room where he can't hurt Emi. I really don't understand this human side of me sometimes. _I can't run for that long…I have to fight if I want him to stop following me. He got me good on my stomach; I don't know how long I can keep this up…but why did that man came in the room before…?_

Flashback 

"Wait…don't go…please…" I heard Emi mumble through her dream. I turned back to face her and saw a glow under the covers of where her chest was. _What is this? What's going on inside of that dream…? _I thought as I felt a presence.

In a quick flash, I threw a long wooden spike at the window, and in that exact moment there was a person standing on the ledge of the window where he or she got my wooden spike! I looked forward to see that the person on the ledge was dressed in black, I felt blinded by my anger as my memories flowed through my head. _It couldn't be him! If this is the bastard that I saw that day then he dies here!_

The person didn't say a word as he/she studied the spike I threw at him in his two fingers of his right hand, his other hand under his right arm. I couldn't see the person's face but then he smiled and a chuckle came out of him, one that really annoyed me a lot. One that I remember from a long time ago…

"Come now Yoko, do you still have that hatred for me? After all these…centuries was it…?" then he laughed a little. I was mad, and if I wasn't in this human body I would finish him off in an instant! _Danm you, Danm you to hell!_

The man had stoped as he saw my face turn to the very emotion I was feeling at that moment. "Don't worry Yoko; I won't finish you off, at least not just yet. I was just around the neighborhood and thought I should drop by and say hi."

"You're sarcasm doesn't amuse me one bit. Now out with it! Why have you come here to the Human world? I thought you danm bastards couldn't get through to this world!" I snapped at him.

He chuckled again, "You're playing the role of the heroine, how amusing. And here I thought that you hated humans".

Then he moved forward his head. Still I couldn't see his face but I felt his glare. I felt different at that moment; I felt…cold, just like that day. No I will not run away, not this time. _I will not prove myself as a coward!_ I felt my teeth changing into fangs but I knew that was the only transformation I could turn into, a half demon.

"Yoko Kurama, will you back down like the coward you are or will you face me like the poor fools that I killed before I went after you?"

That does it!

"Then come fight me, fox!" as he provoked me he took one step back and fell down from the window. I couldn't resist, I felt that he was leading me into a trap but this was my only chance to finish him off. I went running to the window until I noticed the girl in the bed. I stoped to check up on her, seeing if she even woke up and heard all that.

My mouth dropped.

She was not only sound asleep, but the glow was gone and left a mark on the covers that looked like two mini wings. The symbols were still glowing. _…What am I doing! I have to go get that demon before he escapes!_ I got up to the ledge, and once there, I saw a monster calling my name. The man that had stood once on the ledge was gone. _Danm, he sends that big oaf to kill me._

And for some reason, I look back at Emi and the glow was gone as I saw her sitting up._ Good bye, Emi…_ I jumped out as I felt her coming towards the window, yelling at me, and almost grabbing my jacket. I ran fast, so did the monster, out of view in seconds. As I turned the corner of one of the many gardens, I saw her looking straight down from the ledge. _I might not get to meet you after all…Emi…_

End of Flashback

"Found you!" the monster had ripped through the trees that were covering me from sight and I ran again. He smashed the trunk after I ran and started to run after me. The trees weren't narrow anymore, meaning he has the advantage of getting me killed now. He was close behind me, I ran to a tree. Once I moved away, he threw a punch at the tree. I couldn't feel my pain anymore, its best if I keep moving like this until he somehow goes away. If only I got him to stop and stay still I might finish him off.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked the monster right in back of me.

"I do what im told to do so shut up!" he threw 2 more punches in the last two words. I got my rose out of my hair and transformed it into my vine whip. I turn around and I see his huge claws coming at me! I jump in the air and wrapped his arms with my vine whip, I land back on the ground.

"You think you can just trap me like that" he broke out of my vine whip and got what was left of it and tried to pull me to one of his punches but I had let go of the whip and ran even deeper into the forest. I knew the monster was after me the moment I ran but I couldn't hear his foot steps or feel his energy. Exhausted, I sat one more time on one of the tree's big trunks. I was breathing heavily; I touched one of my cuts and almost screamed.

_Maybe I shouldn't mess with these cuts. I thought that big purple oger was right behind me; I wonder if he can't find me…?_ As I thought I tried to hear anything that would sound like the oger coming but everything had seemed quiet. _He, this reminds me of how I ended up being in this human body; Koenma said I would be known as a half demon, in this body._ I then heard a branch breaking and then many trees.

I got up and was about to run again until I heard sounds of something moving fast. I hid behind a tree fast enough to not get hurt by sharp wood spikes. _This must be one of his powers._ The sharp wood spikes were coming hard on the tree that I was behind on. It felt like there wasn't an end to them and I knew I was a little too weak to even control the wood from hurting me. For a brief moment, for some reason, only one name had come to my mind as I had closed my eyes shut and hoped for me to be alive and in one piece…

_E-_

**Back were we left off in the mansion/ No more Kurama POV:**

"My name is Ryuu. Im glad I met you, Emi" As he said that, everything to Emi felt cold; she thought she had seen the fox again.

She had looked passed the boy that was introducing himself when she felt a sudden warmth and everything else felt cold to her. She saw the white fox for just a second out of the window, jumping down from above some place and then it was like the fox was never there. She didn't react to it though; she stayed frozen.

"Emi…?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes" she knew she was the only one who saw this._ You need to control yourself Emi before you go insane._ Emi looked at the boy in front of her and noticed that she was still hanging onto his arms as he too was holding her by the arms. They both departed and had looked at the people dancing. There faces a little red but not so much for the boy.

While these two were at the east of the ball room, Yukina, Botan, Amaya, and Cleo were at the opposite side. Amaya and Cleo ware attending some other gusts. Yukina had along ago left the dance floor, feeling too embarrassed to continue. The boy that she was with was… an acquaintance of hers; he just left for the bathroom. Botan looked over her shoulder to see Yukina blush a little. She then remembered Yukina dancing with a guy just a while ago.

"Hey, Yukina what happened? I thought you were dancing with a guy just a minute. What, he dumped you…?" Botan asked.

"No, it's not that. Well, we were dancing until he said something…"

"Something…? What was that _something_?"

"He said 'guess who I am?'"

"and…."

"I guessed, and when I didn't get it he said he was…"

"Was…?"

"Akira."

"What?! Akira is in this mansion as well?!" and to that Yukina added a nod.

"Danm, if that was Akira then he's really good"

"Good…?"

"Good looking and he dances good, too" Yukina sighed to that. She remembers very well how he was on the dance floor, he was too…charming. He was charming to her and almost kissed her which was why she is still blushing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Helena was running towards the four girls. She finally had found them and told them of what she saw up stairs. (Yes the person that was upstairs in the last chapter was actually her XP). She came up to the girls and leaned forward so she could catch her breath. Amaya and Cleo finished speaking to the guests she was attending.

"Helena, where were you?" Amaya asked, looking down at the exhausted girl.

"I-was-in-the bathroom" Helena responded. Yukina walked forward to give Helena her drink. "Here, drink some of this" and since her drink was warm she turned its temperature cold. Helena took one sip and gave it back to Yukina as she then put one of her hands over her mouth.

"What did you do to that drink, put it in ice! Ah, my teeth!" Helena mumbled through her cold mouth, her lips had a tiny bit a shade of blue. _Ok, maybe that was a little too cold but at least she's fine now._ Yukina thought as she smiled with a little giggle, _I forgot about the spirit that lives inside of this one, too. I should be more careful with her…and her human self. _

"Why did you come running?" Cleo asked. Helena put a serious face as she let her hands fall to her sides. "Emi…"

"What, what's a matter with Emi?" Botan asked.

"She's…"

"a-huh…?"

"With…"

"A-HUH?!"

"Another guy!" and the girls (except Yukina) fell to the ground anime style. "What…? What did I say?" Helena said as only two dots were used as her eyes; looking down at the girls. All three girls got up to there feet immediately. "Helena, with what guy, what are you talking about?" Amaya asked.

"And why did you kept us in suspense like that?" Cleo and Botan asked.

"Huh? Ok, first of all, I thought you guys wouldn't mind if I kept you in suspense and second, I just saw a cute guy holding Emi as if he was about to kiss her. And she was sleeping!" As she said the last two sentences, both Yukina and Botan's eyes widen. The other two girls were too astonished by what they heard just now. They were in a different type of shock though, in a different topic. Botan had thought Koenma was just joking around with that whole _kiss_ thing but now, now she was think that wasn't just a joke.

Yukina was shocked for a different reason; she thought that he had meant what he said before and after he was punished. When he said that he will never be that friendly to a human, not even a female he had really meant it. Humans were his center core of hatred, along with that one demon he vowed to kill. He wasn't satisfied when he heard that the 'Human' bandits that killed his mother while she was ill in her sleep were killed by one of the Supreme leaders of all five worlds.

Before king Yami **_(or was it some other name…?)_** became the Supreme leader of Spirit world he was the leader of Demon world. He actually traded his lands to another leader named Daichi. Yami had killed the bandits for their disgusting behavior of killing, it seemed like they were demons themselves. After that, Yoko Kurama was in a gang himself, and that's when he, one day, saw his fellow comrades being slaughtered by the demon that he still feels to kill with all his anger.

His gang, along side with Kuronue, was like his second family. And then, this family also got killed by someone. Sure, they really just robbed whatever was valuable, and they even had a bounty on both Yoko and Kuronue but still they acted much like family towards each other. As his whole gang died, he fled. As he said like the coward he was.

How'd she know all this? Because she was friends with him before he was judged and then killed. Before then, she didn't know how or why he came back alive but in a human body until she heard about the tapestry from Koenma and of course, the dream that Emi told her about. Yukina smiled to herself in her mind as she saw Amaya talking to the other girls. She was detailing of how she saw Kurama and Emi together. _…she dreamt of him but maybe not from the tapestry but by heart. Im going to have to see Akira for this and, if I can see my brother. _Yukina thought as she heard the last detail from Amaya-

"And he was only an inch away from her face! An inch!" Amaya exaggerated.

"Just when I thought he didn't notice me, I lean a little forward and I almost tripped out of the bathroom. He was red! I swear he looked so embarrassed! But I was just as embarrassed as he was. Luckily, he didn't see me seeing that whole 'love' moment of theirs." Amaya added a giggle to that last part.

_She'll never let this down! Poor Kurama…wait…_Botan thought as she looked around the room. She then tried to sense his spirit energy but it wasn't in the mansion. _Where is he? Ah! I can't believe I let him out of my sight! _Her mind shrieked as she gave a little nudge to Yukina. Amaya was still talking, not noticing what Botan and Yukina were doing.

"What?" Yukina whispered.

"Do you sense Kurama anywhere? And if not can you track him down?" Botan whispered back.

Yukina couldn't sense Kurama anywhere but tried tracking him down just like she did with Emi. She closed her eyes, _Show me where's Kurama…_she said in her mind as she looked at the surface's reflection of the cup. It suddenly flashed and there was only the image of Kurama dodging punches from an oger but the image was getting blurry as he was about to run into a brick wall. It wouldn't show anything else, it wouldn't obey Yukina's orders. She let out a small gasp as the image rippled away. She looked up at Botan and then they both felt it, they both felt Kurama and Emi connected as they looked forward where Emi was.

Back where Emi was, when the two girls saw straight forward to her, Emi felt pain on her stomach. She felt like she was cut. _Ahhh! My stomach! It-it hurts, a lot. It feels like it's bleeding…_As Emi thought, she leaned over and grabbed her stomach, she was going to collapse from all the pain! Ryuu looked over his shoulder and had smiled to himself but had let it fade as he turned around to catch Emi. Emi couldn't hold back, she let her tears out as she clutched her stomach. It seemed like to everyone else she was invisible as other guests had just passed her very slowly without noticing her then they stopped.

Yukina had stopped time around Emi, around herself and Botan. Even though she could get in trouble for this, she didn't want anyone else to notice anything. _She might just realize she's Pure white._ Yukina thought as she and Botan ran up to Emi. She was wincing in pain but then stopped as she felt her stomach hit something hard. She tried to stay up but couldn't as the pain was coming back when she did. She looked down at her stomach and then she felt a little pain but she didn't even touched where it hurts.

"Emi are you alright?" in unison they all said, even Ryuu (the people who weren't frozen). To Emi, their words were blurry as was her sight. She felt light headed and then heard her name in her conscious…

**_Emi… _**

_K- Kurama…?_ , and so Emi had fainted… his voice becoming faint, and was the only one she could hear.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Emi had before and after fainting, the two girls in front of Ryuu had repeated Emi's name over and over, worried about her. Ryuu was looking at Emi, and inside his mind he was smiling…thinking…

…_Emi will soon be once again Pure white… I had found you, pure white, and you're power I will be mine…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danm, that was either pointless or long. Sorry guys for taking so long. I would have said 'Happy thanksgiving' if only my little cousins weren't around to almost delete this chapter. **

**Little monsters….**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, yes, there are many questions you want to give me but all in do time. **

**Though I will say this, Pure white was Emi's original name before she became human. It was actually her first name before she converted herself into a human. She was first a…oh wait im not suppose to say this. **

**Two or three chapters more before Koenma tells you the whole story, ok?!**

**Oh, and sorry people, it looked like when I was about to update this story the site had a problem so it took me long and yesterday I got a LONG essay so I couldn't update.**

**Well, gotta go and remember Read and Review!**


	9. Chap 9, The dream of reality pt 1

**Sorry again for the very late updates you guys. **

**I hate work now. Good thing that this one I love. **

**All this will be resolved soon; then part 2 of Dealing Worlds. Yes people there a 'part 2'. The part 1 is about knowing Emi a little bit. I won't say Part 2. I had actually had a lot of mixed ideas for Part 2 even though at that time I have only begun chap. 3. XD**

**Enough holding back**

**Let's start the show now.**

**I think I'll put a song in, too.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chap. 9, The dream of reality pt. 1**

Emi was in bed, sleeping. She didn't wake up or even moved much after what happened to her that evening. The girls were taking turns to watch over Emi. For now they were all attending the party for if anything else happened.

Unlike everyone else, Botan soon saw some blood coming on Emi's dress and bandaged her injuries. It had looked pretty grotesque, she would need new clothes so not to alarm anyone else; not even her sister. Amaya was stunned when she saw Emi in that condition. Botan was surprised by her sister being frozen as well when Yukina did her spell. They were both the same, almost the same power, same in almost about everything except for looks and a little on the personality.

Botan was by Emi's right side of the bed, facing her back to the black closet. She was not only worried about Emi; she was also worried about Kurama. When Emi was conscious, she would show little signs of how Kurama was, in a normal state. The long cuts on Emi's stomach only indicated to Botan of two things. One, Emi had finally connected to Kurama and two; they would feel each others exact pain. It would show, too. Right now, she didn't know what was happening to Kurama because Emi wasn't conscious to show it.

_What could have happen to him now that Emi is asleep…? She's human… for now, so the kinds of injuries Kurama receives will affect her greatly. long sigh I hope these two will be alright or Koenma will have my head! The talismans that were put up 4000 billion years ago have been wearing off. _

Botan then looks at Emi. _If she doesn't re-awake soon then all worlds would be doomed. Especially the human world…It's been such a long time… since I've seen this world…_

"…sister…" Botan whispered. Then, without Botan knowing, Emi's right hand fingers twitched and a symbol on her palm was glowing white.

With Kurama 

_Emi… _As Kurama had thought of that the spikes had stoped as he heard the oger scream in agony. When he opened his eyes there had been glowing light behind him. He carefully turned around to see that the glowing light had turned into a being. Only the outline had showed, everything else about the being was white. Kurama's eyes widened as quick flashbacks of how he even got to this world and his body came running down his mind. The glowing figure that was in where the oger had started shooting was facing their back at him. The person had long flowing hair, it was a girl.

The girl soon turned to see Kurama. When she did he couldn't quite see her face but knew where he had seen her from so long ago. He could only say a few words…

"It's you…the one-who…helped me live again…." Then the girl moved her right arm across and she vanished. Kurama snapped out of it when she vanished-

"Wait! Come back!" He called out to her but all he heard were the oger's footsteps going straight to the city. Kurama ran after him, hoping that the oger was not after the humans now. _I want to know…who was she and why did she appear after all these years? …why did she revive me…?_

As he thought he came out of the forest and into the city.

With Emi

Back in the mansion, 2 hours had passed since Botan took her shift on taking care of Emi. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Botan replied, knowing who it was.

Yukina came in with a tray that had two tea cups. "Do you want tea? It would calm you a little bit…" Yukina answered. Botan nodded and stood up. Yukina moved to the window that was straight ahead from her. Botan followed. Yukina took her tea cup and started to gaze at the stars. Botan sat down next to her, taking a sip of her tea.

"How are Emi's cuts? Not too deep I hope…" Yukina said all of a sudden, still looking up at the night sky. Botan got a little stunned but should have expected more from her. _And I thought I was the only one…_Botan thought with a smile on her face. "There alright, I suppose. If Kurama can still live than so shall Emi." Botan replied back, now looking up at the sky. For a moment they had a gentle smile upon their faces but sighed and looked…upset. They both started to whisper.

"I still can't believe were babysitting for two now…"

"Yeah, Kurama was hard to handle but now who knows how much trouble Emi will be?" Yukina second Botan's motion.

"But…we can't blame them, right?"

"Well, im only 50, 50 with you. Emi, no, but Kurama deserves a hit or two"

"Shhh, keep your voice down Botan."

"Sorry, I just remember-"

"Remember that time when you almost got trapped by one of his plants. Yes, I know but you were the one to blame, you know."

"So what if he warned me ten times, he didn't say where that plant was or what it was. Baka, nothing but a baka that demon is. He could've at least put up a sign or something."

Yukina sighed to that and giggled. "That was not funny, Yukina. I was being tossed and swung all over! You would be mad too if one of your friend's just gives you pity warnings and just lets you be curious about it. He should have known me by then."

Yukina stoped and looked at the watch over to her right side. 11:00 Pm. She looked back at Botan.

"We need to leave Emi some place where there is peace and quiet." Botan nodded, knowing what she meant, she was probably right. The guests' noises could be heard even from the rooms, which the guest's rooms were sound proof. The song that was playing now could even be heard quiet clearly; "Someday" by Nickleback. XP **_(the lyrics are in parenthesis and underlined)_**

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

"I'll look for Akira and you find your sister" Yukina instructed. They both left the room to look for them.

With Kurama (in an ally way)

Kurama threw a punch at the oger and the monster dogged it, "I thought you would like the idea of me hunting down half of what you ARE now." Kurama's fists tightened when he said that, his face hided behind his hair. "Stupid oger, don't you dare compare me to them!" Kurama snapped at him, showing his anger in his eyes to the oger behind his bangs.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
_

Kurama then ran towards the oger, his rose turning into his vine whip and lashed it on to the monster's face. Kurama choked on blood and feel onto the floor. His cuts where getting worse.

_Don't think it's too late_

The oger had punched Kurama when he was close to hitting him. He didn't even feel the long slash on his face! "Is that the best you can do, fox? I pity the fools who believe in you, of course, Humans do hope for stupid things, don't they?" The oger walked towards Kurama, continuing with what he was saying "Yet even though your not Human, at least not fully, you act like them. Same stupid qualities" to that he stoped in front of Kurama, who was still coughing on his blood, and kicked him hard on to a wall.

The oger smirked, he said a few more words and left; jumping on top of the rooftops to the west of the city. Kurama was unconscious but heard what the oger said before his departure. The words were still echoing in his mind…

"The new girl should be a good choice to start. Let's see if you can make it there in time."

_E…Emi…I have to…protect her. _Kurama felt bad but once he was unconscious, a glowing white hand touched his forehead and his whole body glowed red. His cuts couldn't be healed by her in that form but at least he would have his strength back. The girl that was glowing white then thought of something...

_She and I will soon be one but for now she won't know of me…_

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

Then she disappeared again, leaving Kurama to wake up by himself. Kurama got up and touched his cheek…_That's weird; I thought I felt something warm around my face. Didn't I…_he shook those thoughts away, knowing that he now has to go to where the oger was going.

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

With Emi

Emi was alone, still in the guest room. Then she felt like she was choking on blood. She coughed up some that stringed down the corners of her mouth. Gripping on the sheets, she felt all this pain but couldn't wake up. She felt her long, deep cuts on her stomach opening again. She also felt other cuts around her arms and her knuckles were bruised. She was asleep and yet conscious about everything around her. She tried to calm down and breathe. Emi then heard something that didn't sound like it was in the mansion.

_  
Is that the best you can do, fox? I pity the fools who believe in you, of course, Humans do hope for stupid things, don't they?_ Ithad echoed in her mind and she froze as if she was about to be caught ease-dropping. She continued to hear, not feeling her pain as much but still did.

She felt her self being carried, then moving a little too fast. The voice echoed again...

_Yet even though your not Human, at least not fully, you act like them. Same stupid qualities_

Emi felt her heart beat. Her thoughts came into mind_ Human…?_

Emi woke up to see the plain ceiling, she was back home. It was night time around the house. All the windows were open. The curtains were fluttering into the rooms. She began sitting up from her bed while rubbing her eyes. She didn't realize it at first.

_This is the dream…!_

She heard a sound of something breaking, like a plate or a vase. She couldn't tell though since she was in a deep trance from her sleep. Even so, she mindlessly got out of bed, put her slippers on, and went out side of her room to cheek what was going on. _Calm yourself, it's probably just nothing. This is not the dream…oh danm, I really didn't mean it when I had agreed to wanting to see him!_

She was wearing the same pajamas she did in the dream; she didn't even know how she got those on!_There couldn't be someone breaking in, could there?_Emi wondered. She was now starting to get scared. She began to walk slowly and steadily toward the kitchen. Now wishing she had a bat or a hockey stick for if it was a break in. She started to hear a sound; yeah she now knows this is the dream._ Who is this person?_She was now close to the kitchen.

As soon as she saw who was making the sounds her eyes were wide open!_ It's actually real!!! _She soon leaned against the wall. Not sure if she should even breathe!_ Oh my god…it's a demon. It can't be…it's here in real life and out of that dream! I must be dreaming again! Oh please let this be a dream… _

Her hands were now in a grip. She soon heard the demon stop its sounds. She heard itsniffing the air. _I'M DEAD!!!!_ She was now frozen to the wall. The demon then said something.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? Fresh young blood! And a pretty one in that matter." _The demon took one step from where he entered to the direction of where Emi was then he stoped. Emi shook in fear when she heard its voice; her eyes were still wide open._ Oh no, oh no, oh no! It noticed me! I'm gonna die!!!!!_

"Come out, come out, come out human. I won't bite…much". _Give me a break, I heard this all before! Then why am I scared…Emi thought. _The demon snarled and was heading straight towards Emi. Emi closed her eyes, griping on her pajama as she then began to run. The demon left the kitchen to chase after her, "COME BACK HERE!" He was close behind Emi!

Emi couldn't help but scream. _Who would save me now!? I wish someone could save me!_She began losing the idea of this already happened.Emi then tripped over a rug and was now on the floor. She looked back and saw the demon only a foot away! Quickly, she got up and started to run again but it was too late! The demon got her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

The demon chuckled, "you think you can get away from me?! You fool, you humans are all idiots!"

Emi got mad by his insult and soon had a smile on her face. It was like a script, for a moment. She tried to laugh as she said her little insult," You look more of an idiot to me, what is an **ugly **demon like you doing here showing you're face around? Even I wouldn't show that face around without a mask on first. That's a face only a mother could love."

"Watch it girl! You're in no position to make fun of me". The demon tightened his grip around her neck. It was getting much harder to breathe! She started coughing as she felt like her life was slowly being sucked into the demon and was about to faint.

_Looks like he didn't come… Mom…Dad….someone…….please save me……._She was coughing softer and softer until she closed her eyes. She was going to faint until she heard quick soft steps from the kitchen coming towards where she and the demon was. She then heard the demon say his name. Emi opened her eyes and looked at him _K…Kurama …_

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror**  
**_

She couldn't see him exactly since it was dark but she knew how he looked. She then looked at what he was doing.

He got a rose out of his hair that soon took the figure of a vine whip. The demon that was still holding her had already loosened his grip on her neck and looked like he was in pain. She saw something glowing behind him, on his back. It was four glowing white spots. _I still don't know_ _what are those things?_ She then remembered what he had in his hand.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

_Those were roses. Is he a demon, too?Kurama soon said something, "_Now what did I tell you before? Don't ever touch a human, right? Im not you're mother to keep telling you that. Now, let go of the girl."

"Over my dead body, this prey is mine so go find yourself another mate!" _Mate? I don't think he was that interested in me. _The demon had tightened his grip again around Emi's neck making her squint her eyes shut and put her hands on his huge hand. Kurama sighed.

_Solo _

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

"You're such an idiot." Then he slashed the other demon's arm right off making it fall along side with Emi to the floor. Emi got the limb off of her neck and started coughing while holding her neck._I thought I would never get out of his grasp!_

Kurama put away his whip. Making it look like an ordinary rose. He went up to Emi and bent down to see if she didn't have any cuts. She stopped coughing and looked up to get a better view of her saviors face. She lost the idea that this all happened before, again. She didn't realize that he was only inches away from her face. Once she looked up the first thing to come to her view was his eyes.

_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will _

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

…_End of song_

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that and I didn't mean for you to get involved with this." Kurama said. As he talked Emi continued to stare at his eyes._ Those eyes…there so….hypnotizing and yet…_

"beautiful…"

Kurama stoped talking. Everything was silent…and the two stayed still. Another thought had come to Emi as she felt uneasy.

_Why the hell did I say that AGAIN!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Danm, sorry again, Saturday (yesterday) my parents and I were out all day shopping. Hey they dragged me out, I didn't want to go but they say I haven't gone out since I started school and this story. **

**In the 11th chap. Koenma will give you more details about Kurama and Emi. Or should it be the 10th? Somewhere around there…**

**Anyways, I had also wanted to put a song in this chap. / story that would suit it, at least a little bit. Sorry if I repeat my words, I don't much notice. **

**This chap. isn't in my Homepage yet, which you can go to by just going to my bio, but I will put it. I sometimes put music along with it or at least a hyperlink of one. Sometimes I even put music videos of different Anime or even the same. **

**Time to cut this short**

**See ya later, and Remember, Read & Review!**


	10. Chap 10, The dream of reality pt 2

**Well, from when im writing right now it's December 5, 2006 and it's pretty early for me to start another chapter. Either way I bet im going to put this chap. around two weeks later or something. **

**Anyways, this might be the last of Dealing Worlds Part 1 and Part two can be the 11th chapter. **

**Let's just start the show…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 10, The dream of reality pt. 2**

Emi's POV 

_mmm. The sheets feel really warm…my bed, everything feels so nice. This reminds me of the time when me and my mom went to get flowers for a friends birthday…_Emi frowned through her sleep._ That was the day when she and father left…great, I ruined my peaceful sleep…wait a sec…when did I began to sleep?_ I opened my eyes to see my living room. The morning sun was out and shining through the curtains, giving the room a good, warm feeling…maybe that's why I felt so peaceful. My smile came back gently as I remind myself that I have never felt like this since my parents died. _Well, I may not be in my room but oh well; time to get up._

I close my eyes for a second, just to let my eyes rest a tiny bit more and I first notice that I was moving._ What the…why is there breathing. _I move my head down and I see that I was on top of someone. I then remember everything that happened and why I slept, I fainted on top of the man who saved my life!

My eyes shot open as I saw his face, he was sleeping. He had his arms over me,_ how the hell did I not notice that! Oh my god, what should I do?!_ I look at his face again; I was only under his head but felt so very close to his face. _In the other hand, he looks tired for me to wake him up._ **_(Before you tell me, I know im repeating my words! Just let the show move on)_**

I gently move his arms off me and on to the sofa. I slowly get up when I saw the blood on his shirt and then at my pajamas. _That's right, last night I saw his shirt stained with blood. I wonder if I did something wrong…oh no, I really did kill him!_ _I must have pressed on his injury when I fainted. It must've hurt so much I instantly killed him!!! _

I felt really alarmed and scared that I killed this man. And after he had saved me, this is the thanks I give him. _Wait a sec… he's breathing so I technically didn't kill him but that doesn't mean that I haven't done anything to put him in this state._ I get off of him and went to the bathroom to get the aid kit. Once I got it, I went back to Kurama and got out the bandages. _Alright Emi, remember the lessons in health class. Don't screw this up now._ I get his green jacket out of the way and pull up his shirt slowly so to see if I could do anything to help. As I saw his stomach I couldn't believe at what I was seeing.

Last night, end of POV

They had stayed like this, not saying a word. The dream had repeated it self but this time it was real. Emi felt herself blush under feeling his eyes looking at her. He was doing the same thing as she was doing. He looked into her green eyes and Emi slowly looked down, not wanting to feel so_, consumed_ by his eyes; plus, she felt like the dream had repeated almost exactly the same.

_The same awkwardness as before…_she thought. Kurama looked at her still. Emi's eyes slowly went looking down and noticed something red on his shirt._That's blood! I had forgotten all about it!_She then looked straight up to him with a worried face; Kurama, a tiny bit stunned at her sudden movement. "You're bleeding!"

He then looked down at where the girl looked at. He was bleeding but he didn't even felt it. The two huge cuts, one on his stomach and one on his side, where starting to open again. Emi stood up and gave him her hand to lift him up.Kurama took her hand and lifted himself up. He then felt a stinging pain coming from both of the cuts he had.

"AH!" he screamed in pain as he almost doubled over while holding his cuts. Emi took his left arm and put it around her neck and tried to help him walk to the living room; leaving the dead corps of the dead monster on the floor. As she left him on the couch he laid himself down.

"What is...you're name?" Emi asked; feeling a little light headed and not sure if she remembered his name right.

"My name is Kurama" the young man said now looking at her.

Emi soon felt dizzy as she was looking at him, but Kurama was prepared for her to fall. He sat up again, not caring much about his injuries. Even though she appeared to be alright the excitement would have gotten to her sooner or later. Then Emi's vision had vanished as the last thing she saw was Kurama's face.

After he had caught Emi in his arms he felt like his body was giving in as well and soon blacked out. Once the two fell asleep, Emi's hand that had the symbol of two little wings on her palm, started to glow white and then both of their bodies glowed, one white and one red.

Everything went back to normal.

**----**From the Kitchen, two people jumped up and into the kitchen. ----

"Wow, looks like they started without us" Akira said looking around the kitchen which was a total mess. The whole thing was like a war zone. "Seems that the culprit got killed though, who ever did the job didn't need us." Botan said as she pointed out the dead corpse on the floor of the hall way.

"Is everything alright?" Yukina shouted, looking up from the car's window.

"Ya, it looks pretty normal." Akira shouted back. Botan went out of the Kitchen and into the hall way where she saw in the living room. She went up to the living room and saw Emi on top of Kurama, sleeping. _Looks like they fainted...that is sooo kawaii!_ Botan thought as her eyes softened. "This should be a good start" she whispered as Akira walked up to her.

"We better go; it looks like they won't need us for a while. Besides, we can't disturb them while they're going at it" and Akira got hit on the stomach. "Seriously, I don't know what she sees in you! I really expected that from Hachiro!" Botan whispered harshly as she went back to the kitchen and flew down to the car. Akira stopped holding his stomach and looked at the two who were sleeping.

"Sweet dreams" and he left, doing one last thing before leaving.

End, back to POV (This was not a flashback)

_There's nothing…no cuts, no bruises, nothing. _

I put his shirt down, put the bandages and aid kit away and sat back down on the floor next to where he was. I didn't see anything wrong. He looked … ordinary, like nothing unusual happened. _Well, im glad he's ok now._ Thought Emi as her stomach began to growl. She went away from him to the kitchen; _it's time to start the morning! Besides, I really should let him sleep._ She thought once more before putting the pan on the stove and started cooking.

Meanwhile...

"Master Ryuu how was your night?" one of the servants had asked.

"It was alright. I saw what I wanted and she wasn't ready for our date" Ryuu answered back, sitting down in his chair. It was morning and Ryuu was already awake and ready to eat his breakfast in the corridor, in his mansion. In the human world, he was a rich young man. To the humans, he was a cold yet kind. They think just because his so called 'sad story' of his mother and father dieing made him this cold but it was all just a lie.

He had planned almost everything since he had heard of what the Supreme leaders did with their power, making Pure white. The most powerful and unknown being there ever was in all five worlds. Ryuu had to admit it, he was impressed by the way Pure white did with her power in locking all the worlds; sealing them from one another.

"Master Ryuu, Goro didn't report back nor did he come to his quarters. Im afraid the fox demon had finished him off as well" hearing this, Ryuu closed his red eyes and sighed.

"What will I do with you, Yoko...? It seems that I can't get what I want until your satisfied..."Ryuu said, the maid with green hair put his breakfast in front of him, the butler left, and he opened his eyes "Any news from the public?"

"Hotaka Isamo has come to America for a week and is doing a shooting at one of the National parks around this town. I believe he told the rest of the public that this movie would be an action and some what other category." The maid answered. Ryuu's red eyes looked mesmerized for a second. "Thanks, Kazumi." And the maid showed some blush, Ryuu sensed her blush and stood up. He went straight up to the girl and whispered something in her ear.

All that time, the girl stood frozen, since the minute he stood up and went towards her. Her eyes widen, he was finish whispering to her and then said "I'll be outside for a bit, I don't feel quite hungry this morning" and then Ryuu walked off towards the door of the corridor. "Oh and one more thing..." Ryuu tossed a necklace at the girl; she quickly reacted and caught it. "Put it someplace where it's safe, ok?" And he left. Kazumi looked at the door for a moment and then back at the necklace.

_...I don't...get it..._the maid thought as the jewel started to glow blue. It was a black necklace with the jewel that is sapphire. The maid was soon possessed by the jewel and she put it around her neck. Her whole body then glowed and soon there stood a woman with violet eyes and ruby hair.

Ryuu came back to the corridor and saw the lady standing there, still possessed. She looked up at the man and Ryuu changed his form quickly into a human form. "Hello, Michiko. It's nice to meet the mother of a very powerful girl" Ryuu said as he stoped in the middle of the room, a few steps away from her.

The lady had ruby hair and purple eyes. She looked around her mid 30's but still looked younger than that. She was wearing a long knee length white dress with a red ribbon around her waist. She had two flower designs on her dress that were red as well. The only thing she wore besides a necklace was a golden bracelet around her wrist. "I hope you're ready to see you're daughter. It has been a long time," the lady's eyes widen as she heard him say the last of the sentence,

"Four years, right?"

With Emi

Emi sat down on the table, eating her breakfast. Everything was normal...is just that she didn't notice it yet. Her mind was someplace else, eating slowly while thinking. _That was a good dream...no monsters, not even a bad news. I finally got to dream and it was a peaceful one. It was so beautiful, the scenery, and the temperature was just right. It felt so relaxing. _She thought as she ate her eggs._ I almost forgot, I have to get a new pajama, _Emi looked down at her clothes, the huge red stain still there. She stood up, threw away her breakfast, and went to her room. _I don't feel hungry but at least I ate something. _

The door bell rang as Emi got out of her room with a new pajama and answered the door. "Ohayou, Emi! I see you're all better." Amaya said, Botan and Yukina were right behind her. Emi nodded and let them in. "Oh and by the way, Ohayou means good morning."

"I figured that as much" Emi replied back, getting back to the other girls.

"Y-Yukina! What are you doing here in America? I thought you was suppose to stay in the temple with grandma and grandpa"

"Well, they told me to join you and you're friend on going back to Japan. They said you will need a proper guide to help you on getting there." and she smiled to her. Emi smiled back and looked at Botan. "Um, you must be Amaya's sister, right?"

"Right, my name is Botan Ishihara, nice to meet you" she introduced herself.

"Amaya you were right, she doesn't look anything like you." Emi said, looking at Amaya.

"But they do share personalities." Yukina then concluded, looking at Botan. Emi stoped them from what they were about to do and showed them to the kitchen. They all sat down and the three other girls were about to ask why didn't they go to the living room.

Emi's POV

"Emi, why didn't we go to the living room?" Amaya asked me. _What should I tell you first, that there's a man sleeping on the sofa or what happened last night? I'm so screwed! What can I tell you that won't sound bad or crazy?_ As I tried to guess aon what to tell her, Botan asked something.

"Is your stomach alright?"

"Huh?"

"Is your stomach feeling any better? Do you remember what happened last night?" and I suddenly remembered how the party went, all that came in a flash that I almost got dizzy. _Yeah, I remembered, I felt so much pain! Then I...I also had blood coming out...wait..._I had just noticed everything was back to normal in my home as I looked around, acting like I had amnesia.

For some reason, I thought Botan and Yukina smiled but when I had looked up at them, they were all just looking at me strangely. "Um, yeah, my stomach is feeling much better, thanks for asking"

"Well then, let's go to the living room. The boxes should be there ready for packing up" Amaya said, she stood up when I stopped her. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You can't go"

"Why not"

"..."

"Emi, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um..." then a sound came from the living room, the air was caught in my throat, _is he waking up?!_ I looked at the three who had questionable looks, obviously looking at me for some answers. Yep, im domed. I'll never hear the end of it...

"Hehehe...That must've come from out side or something" Well, they can't say I didn't try. Im lousy at lying! They looked at me suspiciously. I can already imagine what they are going to say. Just the thought of it makes my cheeks feel a little red. I sighed in defeat, remembering what my mom had told me once and ever since then I was alright.

Don't lie or you'll get in more trouble than with what you started.

"In my living room there is a boy around 18 years who is sleeping and he saved my life." And silence was all I got. _Please say something, say anything!_ I looked back up at the three girls and they all had blank expressions.

"Saved you" Yukina said. _Yes_

"18 years old" Botan followed. _Yes!_

"He's sleeping in you're living room" Amaya said last. _YES_!

"Were you...-" I had cut Amaya off.

"NO, NO! Nothing like that happened!" I whispered to her, not wanting Kurama to wake up just yet. Silence had come over us again.

"So what did happen? You said he saved you, right?" Yukina asked, I sighed as I started to say how he came last night.

A few moments later...

"Whoa" they all said in unison, still taking in all the information that I have given then.

"So, do you believe me?" _I hope they do and not think im a psycho_... and I saw them nod. _Im not dead!_

"He better not have done anything to you when you had fainted" Amaya then said, changing her mad look to her happy face. I was sort of taken back by this but I smiled at her, I knew she was just showing how much she cares.

"Can we go see him?" Yukina asked.

"Well I suppose, but don't wake him up"

We all went quietly to the living room where Kurama was sleeping. We were behind the other sofa, looking at him as he slept. "Whoa, he looks good" Amaya whispered, the rest of us just looked at her. "What?" we shook our heads.

"Amaya, don't start claiming him now, remember that he saved Emi so he must be Emi's boyfriend" Botan said with a grin, getting me to blush. Yukina and Amaya smiled at what Botan said.

"You three are incredible, you know that" I said as I looked at Kurama once more.

"Ya we know..." Amaya and Botan said in unison, smiling at me. _They really do share personalities!_ And that was my last 'random' thought as I saw something around his neck.

_Is that a...necklace...? _I thought as I felt something very strange. I looked at the window and nothing was there, the curtains kept the sun from coming in.

_Was I **sensing** something...? _

Out of POV

Emi shaked the thought off as a shadow left the window. On the window, was a card which said: **_To Emi_**.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was useless. All that paper for a bunch of girls' dialog. Not much happening in this chapter but no worries, please look forward to Dealing Worlds pt.2 introduction. Koenma will tell you at least half of what you need to know.**

**Sorry that this chap. took so long on updating. I was doing another story. **

**Well that's all I want to say, my head has gone hollow again ;p**

**See ya later, and make sure to Read and Review! **


	11. Notice

**Notice:**

**I might be out of the internet for quiet some time. I am getting my computer fixed; that or getting a new one. Ever since my Baka of a father got off my Fire wall, my anti-spy ware, my anti-virus, (anything else that had protected my beloved computer) I've been stuck here getting viruses, cookies (what ever that is), and spy ware eating all of my data! **

**I really don't want to lose ALL my files! I had some important pic.s and stories I wanted to show you guys but im afraid I have to let my computer go...sniffle**

**Im just like Whinery (in Full Metal Alchemist), only im in computers, anime, and music... **

**Well, that is all. I'll tell you when I'll be coming back. **

**Bye Bye **

**tears**


	12. Chap 11, Information

**Ok people, Emi will be saying today's intro. But before that:**

**Don't worry people; there will still be an Emi/ Kurama moment after the history just not as how you like it. **

**DeWo: The Five World's past, my savior, and Pure White info.**

**On with the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 11, Information**

Koenma's story view

Long ago...there were five worlds that were connected.

The Demon World

The Nobu World

The Gods World

The Spirit World

The Human World

Each one had these names for a reason, their title almost speaks for it's self. Daichi was the ruler of Spirit World, Yami was the ruler of the Demon World, Akio was the ruler of the Gods World, and Kazuki was the ruler of Nobu World. For a time, Arisu was the ruler of the Human World.

All of their people used to go back and forth, going to each World. Then, chaos erupted for centuries. Murders, robbing, all looked grotesque. All of the rulers couldn't do much as they saw their people doing the worst imaginable to one another. Arisu, like all the other brave and foolish people, tried to stop them but it was no use. Somehow, in the end, she died. So after that, there was no ruler for the Human World, a bigger opportunity to do whatever the other World's people wanted to do to the humans.

Humans were the most vulnerable beings, as you know, amongst all the other four Worlds. It continued. Bloodshed, hate, sadness, lies. Even a thief who was known as the strongest demon was executed after his capture at robbing one of the richest men in Demon World. The thing was, he was all alone but they found out that there were others with him but...they were terribly slaughtered.

After that something so evil not even the four rulers could defeat, arose from all the chaos. This being was powerful and had no heart. So the four rulers made a meeting to figure out what to do about this man ... they would create a new being. Akio gave the new being wings and a mind. Daichi gave her a soul and spiritual powers. From Kazuki, a heart and the ability to act as a human; as what Arisu would have wanted. From Yami, a fighting spirit along with Demon strength. She may develop even more but for now the new being had all this.

Even though the four rulers have thought of this, they didn't know how long she would last. As soon as they combined their powers, their ideas of the woman became real. She glowed white, warm light. Her wings were folded but once she flew up to the sky, knowing what to do, her wings grew longer and bigger. Her eyes were golden; her hair was long flowing white. She was basically white.

She flew right at the juncture of all five Worlds and began what she was created to do, save all Worlds. She put her hands together, close to her chest, stringing them. She closed her eyes and her hands began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon she opened her eyes and opened her hands, spreading her arms left to right. Beams of white light spread to every corner of each world. They all shaped them selves after stopping at each land's division and turning into a talisman.

All the people, even the ones who were doing wrong, stopped what they were doing and stared at the being with white wings. They were all fixated at the sky that was lit up by all the beaming lights; talismans. As soon as all the lights stopped and turned into talismans, the woman in white clapped her hands together and the five worlds were split apart. They all had barriers, making it hard for others to pass each World.

Just when she finished her job, she disappeared into the night sky. She left the four rulers thinking that she had little time. They had thought she couldn't defeat the dark demon until they heard news that a woman with wings fought with him and won but dissipated.

They had called her Pure White.

Since then everything was peaceful and right with the Worlds. But they knew those talismans wouldn't last for long. Years past until we met the white demon that was executed, in a human body and accepted that he would at least pay for his crimes.

After that, more years past on, then we found a tapestry that showed what awaited next for all worlds. In soon, we tried to find Pure White who will deal with all five Worlds, in search of the reincarnated dark demon and his darkness that is spread in all five Worlds. She would also have to put new talismans. Hopefully, Pure White will do all this well to have another billion years in harmony.

Back to reality

"Four years?" Botan said, a little astounded that Emi was alone since then.

"Yep, I've been with Amaya ever since they died. She took me under her wing and taken care of me"

The four girls were all in the kitchen, whispering so that Kurama wouldn't wake up.

"Interesting, but weren't you at least bit devastated because you lost your parents?" Botan asked, Emi tilting her head down so that they wouldn't see her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I was..." She ten looked up at them with a smile on her face. "But I got straight on my feet as soon as I thought about myself and what would happen to me. After that I began to do everything all by myself." Emi assured them, feeling that there was no need for Botan to get worried about her. Amaya looked at the time on the wall, it was soon going to be 11 am; close to noon.

"Why don't you take a shower Emi, we'll be making lunch, alright?" Amaya looked at Emi, seeking for a response. Emi nodded, knowing why she suddenly said that. Emi got up and walked gently, passing the living room and going straight to her room.

Meantime...

His eyes opened slowly, green eyes seeing a gloomy ceiling. _What happened...?_ Then he got all of his memories. _That's right; the girl fainted and fell on me. I remember that I smelled blood coming from her...Where is she though?_ Kurama sat up, seeing that a wet cloth was put on his forehead. He was feeling a little dizzy all of the sudden and got hold of the sofa. _Have I gotten a fever?_ He touched his head and he wasn't warm.

He looked at himself and then around the room. _Everything is back to normal. Good. I think im fine, for now...danm, I let that bastard go..._ Then a noise came from the kitchen, Kurama heard whispering later on. He stood up, and almost collapsed back on to the sofa but didn't make a sound. He stood firm and began to slowly walk; now hearing the shower from behind him. He went to the kitchen where he saw his partner, his partner's sister, and his old friend; trying to cook.

Apparently, the noise came from Yukina almost cutting her own finger off but let go the knife as soon as she noticed that. She was now sitting down around the table, looking at her index finger that was now rapped up in a bandage. Amaya and Botan facing their backs at her, doing what Yukina was suppose to do. They all wore aprons, a yellow one for Amaya and a pink one for Botan; Yukina wearing a red one still. Kurama smiled and walked up to Yukina quietly.

"It looks like they didn't let you cook cause of that injury, huh?" Kurama asked, whispering in Yukina's ear. Her eyes widen, hearing his voice all of the sudden made her look surprised. She turned around to see Kurama smiling at her.

"Yoko-kun!" and she hugged him, relived that he was alright and awake. The other two girls stoped what they were doing and looked back.

"Hello, Yukina. Good to see you" Kurama answered back, happy to receive her hugs again. Botan and Amaya washed their hands, dried them, and went up to him. Out of nowhere, Botan punched Kurama on the shoulder,

"You had me worried! What happens if you got killed! Koenma would have had my head for sure since he encharged me of taking care of you!" and Kurama's eyes widen as she said the last sentence.

"Koenma? Encharged?" Amaya asked, not knowing or believing what her sister had just said. Botan began her cheesy act.

"Koenma is Shuichi's...big brother!" _Big brother..._ Kurama looked at Botan, a sweat drop showing. _It's more like im the big brother, judging by our ages. He wasn't even born when they executed me._ Kurama thought some more, not looking at her anymore.

"You see, his big brother is one of my colleges. He's my friend from long ago and he is in the army while im taking care of Shuichi." Botan explained, Amaya looking more interested by the second. Kurama, in the other hand, didn't want her to continue. Too much lies can lead to trouble, big trouble.

"Sister, does Shuichi live alone?"

"No, he lives with his mother still, taking care of her. She's pretty sick right now but when I told him I was coming to see you, his mother heard and told him to go with me."

"So she stayed alone?" Yukina asked this time.

"No, she had one of her friends take care of her"

"Botan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kurama asked, the other two girls looked at each other and went to Emi's room. He sat down across from her and was silent.

"Don't say anymore lies...it bothers me because of what would be the out come." Kurama then said, his hands laced and covering his mouth. Botan looked down at her hands, she knew what she said she would have to cover up later.

"I'll try not to do that anymore."

"You know this isn't you're world to keep saying those things."

"Neither is yours..." More silence came. "...it's not my fault she put me here to start anew life." Kurama said. Botan looked up at him slowly.

"Did you find her?"

"Something tells me you did, already. I can't sense anything anymore." Botan's eyes widen as another round of silence came upon them. Then they both heard a door opening from the end of the hallway as Yukina, Amaya, and Emi were coming to the kitchen. The two acted normal as the three girls came in.

"Well, here he is Emi, your savior!" Amaya introduced Emi right in between her and Yukina. She wore a white T shirt and blue jeans. She walked up to Kurama,

"It's good to see your ok. My name is Emi Sono"

"Shuichi Arakawa, nice to meet you" **_(did he even have a last name in the series? I don't know...?)_** They both shook hands and she smiled.

"Alright then...you three!" Emi pointed out at the other girls in the room. Her happy face changing into a mad one.

"First you act like you don't know the guy and then you tell me that you saw him in the party! Not only that, but you didn't tell me he came with Botan." The three girls hung their heads.

"Sorry" they all said, Emi crossed her arms. She turned around to see Kurama stunned.

"Sorry for last night, thanks for saving me though." She had a smile on her face in no time which got him to be even more stunned but shook it off.

"I didn't mean it. I already had a fight with him so I went aft..." he stopped when the other girls in back of Emi looked at him. He closed his eyes, "I just wanted to kill him; you were just in the middle of it." He stood up and was face to face with Emi, who was a little surprised.

"You were just in the way. He wanted me to think that you were a hostage but we were still fighting. I just went after the coward." And he walked away, going straight for the door.

"Who ever gets in the way either lives or dies. Im to busy to have some damsel in distress get in my fights." And he left, leaving everyone else speechless. Emi's bangs now didn't let anyone see her eyes. The other three were the first to react, moving closer to Emi.

"Im- im sure he didn't mean that." Amaya said, still not believing how mean he was compared to how he was last night.

"It's alright Emi, he's just grouchy around noon." Botan assured. _I'll make him eat his words as soon as I see him again! What has gotten into him?_ Botan thought as her fists tighten.

_In the way..._Emi thought, his words replaying in her mind. Yukina looked at the door then back at Emi. She then went in front of Emi and got her hand. Emi looked at Yukina and back at her hand.

"Let's start moving" Yukina smiled, Emi nodded.

"Let's start with my room, pretty soon Helena's drivers will come for my stuff. I'll be sleeping over until tomorrow morning." Amaya and Botan sprang up hugged Emi.

"Alright, sleep over at the Mansion! Tomorrow morning, Japan!" Amaya shouted, everyone was back to smiling.

Out of the apartment

Kurama looked up at the apartment room where he was a moment ago. _Sorry, but I don't have time for this. I need to find Pure White and that demon. As soon as I find her, I might get my body back and back to Demon World. _He put his hands in his jacket and was about to walk when he looked back at the window. Emi was opening the curtains to one of the rooms, smiling as if nothing happened.

_She looks...happy. Why is she so happy...? Why did...why did I save her last night?_ Kurama thought then walked off with a final conclusion,_ maybe I just want it to get it over with and shut that oger's mouth. She was a good at distracting him for me, I'll give her that._ And a smile was on his face; _at least this human was good for something..._

He looked down at the sidewalk for one minute and then he bumps into someone.

"Sorry" he looked up to see **_(;p cut)_**

In Spirit World

Koenma was in his private office where he was researching over the tapestry.

"It looks like two people did this...one of them had to be Pure White but the other...This was originally found in Demon World." Koenma said. He was looking over every detail of it along with the scroll it came with.

"Daichi was nice enough to bring it to us" the blue monster said, **_(you know who) _**having many books around him. Koenma nodded, he was too busy which meant that he was serious.

"I think...I think it's not only Pure White we have to find..." Koenma concluded.

"What else is there, then?"

"I don't know but it says that there are five stars around the brilliant light that would share their power and put it into one"

"So Kurama is surrounded by others? How many pendants her power did she gave off?!" Koenma suddenly hit him on the head with one of the text books.

"You baka, I already said it! Five stars, five people!" the oger covered his head, river of tears showing on his face.

"Sorry. But since we have five Worlds then wouldn't that mean five people of each World?" _Finally, that brain of his works. _Koenma thought as he turned around and answered his question.

"Yes, that's exactly what it meant but..."

"but...?"

"There's something else, I just know there's something that I haven't seen yet"

"Ano...the dark demon?"

"Yes, but it says he was supposed to be reincarnated"

"But into what?" someone else said, behind the shadows was a man standing. Koenma looked at him as he walked towards him.

"Oh, it's you Kazuki" Koenma said as he saw the ruler's true form.

"It's been a while, Koenma. Let's not get out of subject." Kazuki said, getting one of the chairs in front of the desk. He closed his eyes and said,

"He's reincarnated into a human but could still change to his old form." Koenma looks at him seriously now, trying to see what other things this could mean.

"How do you know this, Kazuki?"

"Because all the other rulers searched for him, including me, and found nothing. You had already said he wasn't in Spirit World either. So the only other World is the Human World. Besides, it's the only one without a permanent ruler." Kazuki concluded, getting up from the chair, opening his eyes.

"Where there is good there is also bad, and he is trying to see if he can change that outcome."

"Kazuki, are you..."

"We have to act quickly if we don't want the savior of our Worlds turn her back on us. She had tremendous powers to over come the darkness, we can't afford her to change into that and kill us. It would be the creation of our death."

And they all stayed silent.

"We need to wake her up"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I could still make somemore Chap. because I don't know when it's going to be fixed. It's what my parents say that goes.**

**Well, DeWo Pt.2 is here. Maybe we'll finally be able to see some action.**

**First off, I think it was Magasfan who asked me to make Kurama look like a jerk. If doesn't seem like it, sorry, it's only to the people who well, got in the way of returning back to his World. I see it like this, if he isn't even a jerk at Emi, there will be no ending comparing to the one I thought about. It's going to be juicy. **

**Don't worry. I got the whole story now formulated in my head perfectly. I think you will like it, too.**

**Thanks again Otaku-kun for giving me the site to the names. **

**Sorry for not doing this story around Christmas or New Years. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next up: Chap. 12, Horrible Sleepover **

**Remember to Read and Review! Arigato! **


	13. Chap 12, Separate stories

**So sorry, I thought it was another reader who asked for Kurama being a jerk but it was actually fangimation. Danm memory. **

**And sorry for the title of this chapter, I ended up putting something else on. **

**Let's just start the show. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chap. 12, Separate stories **

****

_What was I thinking!!!! After what he said to her face, they can't possibly see each other without fighting first._ Botan thought, waiting for her sister's friend to arrive. _A sleep over for Emi over at the Mansion...This is going to be one heck of a night._ She thought some more.

Botan was in the living room while the girls took a nap. They did a lot of work today. She had looked out of the window, her hand going over her sister's head. The sun was indicating it was still noon, but it felt much later to her. _I wonder...if they'll act more differently now...I hope there aren't anymore wars. With this one coming up soon, it's unbearable the feeling of knowing that there's one more battle before having peace._ She then looked around the room, looking at the girls.

_I don't know but something's up, something feels wrong. It's like I missed something..._ then a car sounded it's horn as the door bell rang. Amaya was the first to wake up.

"I'll go get it" Botan said, leaving Amaya on the sofa.

"Who's at the door?" Amaya said drowsily as she sat on the sofa. Botan came back to the living room along with Helena.

"Come on; let's get all these boxes down to the cars. Botan and Amaya nodded as they both started to wake Emi and Yukina up.

Meanwhile...

"Im sorry" Kurama said once again, his hands still on the cup he refused to drink.

"Don't be so hard on yourself young man. I know you didn't mean to bump into me and make me fall. I was the one who was careless" the lady said, drinking her cappuccino. Kurama looked down at his cup, feeling that she went a little too far to say sorry herself. He's the one who bumped into her and making her fall; he's the one who should be doing this for her.

"This is my way of saying sorry" after she said that they stayed silent. He looked down while she looked out the window of the restaurant. She looked at the clouds, big and small. There weren't that many people that day in the restaurant so it was pretty quiet. Kurama was absent minded, he was thinking of his dream before he woke up earlier that day. And for some reason, he was thinking of her.

"So, are you going to drink that or did I just waste my money for nothing" the lady said suddenly, waking him up. He blinked at her a couple of times.

"Oh, yes, sorry" and he started to drink it. A little cold but he accepted it... cold... that's why he was thinking of her...

He was cold to her.

The lady giggled, seeing that he was too sorry. He heard her and looked up from his cup.

"You look troubled than what you were a moment ago. Was there something else you were sorry for?" He looked at her, not believing what he just heard.

_She's human and looks normal. Is she a Mystic? **(Note: Mystic means witches and all other magical and physic people; well that's what I say. They start out as normal spirits that haven't been born yet or soon to be reincarnated spirits and pass through Nobu World, A.k.a Mystic land. Once there they can be born in what ever World or stay there and become 'Mystics') **_

_No...She doesn't have a ring indicating she's one. Nobu World always did put rings on new born Mystics to indicate they are what they are._ She smiled at him and he looked more surprised.

"Don't worry, I don't read minds. I just have a way of knowing a person's feelings. You don't have to tell me anything, though". Kurama looked calm and drank the rest of his cappuccino.

"Thank you miss..." He stood up. "For the cappuccino." And he walked to the door.

"Your welcome, but before you leave, may I get you're name?" He was silent for a minute then before opening the door he said,

"Shuichi" and he left. The lady was sitting there all alone; her bangs were covering her eyes.

"You're lying, that isn't your name." She then had a scary smile on her face, still not showing her eyes.

"Kurama"

With Emi

"That's the last of them" Emi declared, everyone else sighed; happy to see they're finished.

"Well, let's go." Helena said going inside one of the two cars; the rest doing the same. As soon as they left, Emi felt something but then began to feel tired.

On the window, the note that was written for Emi burned up in ashes.

With Kurama

He was walking back to the mansion, seeing that he was too distraught to continue looking for Dark Demon and Pure White. He was still thinking about the dream he had while he was in the apartment.

_White..._

Kurama's dream/POV

I started to open my eyes, looking up at what seemed to be the sun. _Where am I...am I still alive...?_ my thoughts echoed all around me. I looked at my right where I could see only white but not exactly. It's like I was under water but not so.

"I found you. Thank goodness I caught up to you." A feminine voice called out. I looked at the direction where it came and saw the woman that called to me. She was beautiful really, all white. And when she got closer, I could see her eyes, golden eyes. It was weird but when I saw her, everything looked peaceful and warm. I then noticed why everything was white and warm, it all came from her.

She wasn't running, more like floating. The white abyss soon left me, and I really felt like I was dead. She caught my arm and I was surprised I could feel her touch. I looked at my arm; it was pale but so was hers. I sat down, opening my eyes more.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling speechless for some reason.

"I'm...you're guardian" She answered, I just looked at her. I felt like laughing after that but a smile was all I showed.

"A guardian, right. Why would I have a guardian? I'm a demon who only killed a robbed for a living. In the end, I was executed and now... " I couldn't go on; I couldn't say that I was...huh? She's... her hands... She's crying...? Why are her hands wrapped tightly around mine?

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Because you died but you're still not at peace"

"..." My eyes felt like they were going soft as I looked at her.

"Please, allow me to give you another life"

"Another...life...?" I was surprised, my eyes wide open. She suddenly got close to me but I couldn't move. She kissed me on the cheek and then I felt tired. I fell asleep soon enough but not entirely. I saw myself, some how, and I saw her putting her hands on my chest. Stream of different color of lights went out and I saw her grow wings. Everything got white again. Once, when I could finally see, she was gone and left feathers around my body. The feathers son wrapped around my body and then it was gone.

**End**

_Where did my body go? Where did she go?_ Kurama looked up to the sky. _Where are you, Pure White? _

In the car

Emi slept in the car while all the rest of the girls whispered about the sleep over. Emi soon woke up, putting her head straight. She was close to the window so she looked out at the scenery. At first she was too drowsy to notice what was outside. The place finally got to her memories and she closed her eyes. Botan saw this and moved to where she was.

"Emi, are you alright?" Botan asked. Emi just shook her head.

"What! She's awake?! Hang on you guys." Helena suddenly said, stepping on the gas petal and going super fast. Good thing there weren't any police men around or any other car. They got the airport a little early than what was intended. Emi got a hold of her self and got out of the car with Helena. Amaya told everyone else that she had something to say to them so Botan and Yukina stayed.

"You wanna know why Emi was like that as soon as she looked out from the window?" Amaya said sadly, Botan and Yukina nodded.

"It all started the day of her mother's friends' birthday...

_They were all getting prepared to give her a surprise birthday party after they picked her up from the airport. Emi was only ten years old at the time. She loved to be around her mother and help her in what ever way. Her father was helping with the cooking and the mother was helping decorate. All the grown ups were helping. Me and Emi were around the tables, putting utensils when Emi's mother came up to us. _

_"It looks like were almost finish. Would you like to come with me honey?" She said. _

_"You can come too, Amaya." She said to me, and me and Emi agreed. _

_"Great, me and your dad are going to get the birthday girl to get the party started." The mother said as she started to walk ahead of us. She went to tell my mother and then we left. Emi was much sweater and kinder, as if she was seven years old; when she was around her parents. _

_It had looked like she would never lose her innocence until when we got in the car. _

_We were around the road where Emi started to shut her eyes. She remembered all too well what happened. _

"What happened?" Yukina asked, never hearing the story like this or from Emi.

_We were both sitting in the car comfortably when Emi went forward. I don't know myself how we both survived. We weren't wearing our seat belts. Emi was leaning on her mother's arm, enjoying the ride. She looked all around her; the scenery was ominous but beautiful wherever it got hit by the sun. I looked at where ever she looked. What im sure of was that we saw something that caused the accident. _

_Our mouths were wide open as we both saw a white figure and a dark figure; jumping and moving fast. _

Botan and Yukina feel something strange once they heard that. They're eyes were open and they continued hearing the story.

_They were on the right side of the car, we could easily see them. I had a sudden urge of being alert. I was scared but mostly I was serious and I got a hold of Emi. I hugged her and she kept on looking at the two, so did I. It's like her parents didn't knew about them. They couldn't see what we were seeing, even if it was too noticeable. _

_The white figure soon jumped up from the trees he was jumping on to and went in front of the car while the dark figure followed. When they both hit each other we heard and saw two things. One, we heard the word 'demon' and two, we saw what caused the accident...a bright light of black and white was the only last thing we all saw. Her father lost control of the car, strangely and we went crashing into a wall and the next thing I knew I was still a hold of Emi while she was unconscious. _

_ Some how, we made it alive but didn't dare wake up Emi as I saw her parents. I had already got out of the car and dragged Emi to the side. We were both seriously hurt but I still had some strength left in me. I saw her parents, both of them dead and I was glad she wasn't seeing this. I fell to my knees and hugged myself. Everything happened so fast, so sudden, it was like a nightmare. I couldn't see their faces for they were covered in blood. _

_I carried her back home were the party was supposed to be. But I didn't make it. Some one found us but I only remember waking up in the hospital. _

Botan and Yukina couldn't say a word. Amaya stayed quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"Though, there was something that surprised me..." Amaya said suddenly.

"What is it?" The other two said in unison. Amaya closed her eyes and opened them as she continued.

"Emi told me she saw the whole thing. How the two looked." Botan and Yukina looked shocked right about now. _How they looked...?_

"The white light was, well this is how she said it, is definitely a demon. It wasn't an Angel. Then she said that the dark figure was too scary to look at. It's like it didn't have a face." Amaya stayed quiet one more time until,

"I thought she had meant that it didn't have a face but I got it. She meant, it didn't have a heart, a soul." Everything stayed silent for a really long time.

"That's how she lost her innocence. Now she secretly hates one thing...demons... She remembers very well how they both looked liked and if she ever saw them again, well..." The other two looked worried and Amaya joined them. Yukina looked more like she was hurt. TT

"I don't know. I just don't know how she'll act." Amaya looked up and saw that a car from the airport was coming along with Helena and Emi. She sat up straight and acted like nothing much happened.

"Don't tell her I told you, okay?" Amaya whispered as she opened the door and got out. The other two nodded.

At the Mansion/Evening 

Kurama was up in his room, apparently reading a book on his bed. He already came to the mansion, much earlier than the girls. He didn't know though. He looked at the clock that was placed there for him. It was 7:10 pm. Someone knocked on the door and he went to answer it.

"Sir would you like anything?" an old butler with white hair and a white mustache had said. He looked very kind, something that Kurama was still not much used to. Kurama thought about it.

"Well, maybe something to drink. No, never mind. I'll go to the kitchen myself"

"I'm afraid you can't go, sir"

"Why is that?"

"Ms. Helena and her friends are having a sleep over." The butler said and Kurama was a little stunned. "A what...?" he chocked out.

"A sleep over, sir; and the reason why I came here was because Ms. Emi thought it would be nice if you would get something before going to bed."

_E-Emi...? She's here? Why did...how did...?_ The butler smiled and walked off, "Tell me when your hungry, sir" and left the fox ponder through his mind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope this was good. I finally made it to the dead line I made up and reduced my pages to 7. It was sure a good weekend but sadly I might not get to do Chap. 13, Horrible Sleep over cause of some danm midterms! **

**Stupid big tests! **

**Well, hopefully I'll make it in time. **

**Remember to Read and Review, people. Bye Bye now! **

****


	14. Chap 13, Horrible Sleepover

**Im so happy, im so happy, im so happy! No more interruptions! It's about time that funniness and action took place in this story.**

'**_Sooner or later, the mask will break and you will show you're true colors...' _**

**_By: C.r. mini_**

**Now let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chap. 13, Horrible Sleepover**

Earlier that day

Emi came out of the car, her backpack in tow along with a suite case. Everyone else also got out, the driver behind moved on to another part of the Mansion. Another driver came in back and took Helena's place and did the same as the other car did. Emi looked at the big Mansion for one last time. _Oh yeah, that guy is here too, I over heard Botan taking about him...I hope it won't be a bad night...Well, at least my friends will visit...I won't be alone. Mom...you always looked to the bright side of things and it seems I had inherited that. Im glad I did too. _

_That lady also helped me, her eyes were soft even though I've never seen that kind of color and she was pretty. Thank you very much for getting me this far...I hope you're still looking over me. You and my parents... _

"Hey Emi, aren't you coming in?" Helena said. The rest of the girls were right with her at the door. Emi looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, do you have a camera?" Emi asked and Helena nodded as she got out of nowhere a pink camera. She tossed it at Emi and she caught it.

"Say cheese." Emi said as she timed the camera and one of the butlers got it for her. Emi went with the girls and smiled back at the camera.

"Cheese!" and the camera took the picture. The butler went up to Emi and she got the camera.

"Alright then, let's start getting ready for the sleepover." Helena said as she opened the door. Everyone got moving as the evening turned into night. Cleo was already inside, preparing the snacks and drinks. Amaya had brought her a violet boom box with cherry blossoms on it. They had all brought their sleeping bags and their 'best' pajamas.

"Emi, why don't we start making cookies while they all get everything else fixed in the living room?" Amaya said, Emi nodded and they both went to the kitchen. "Besides, we won't get to do all that hard work" Amaya added as they saw the kitchen.

A butler and three maids were there, waiting to be of service. Helena told most of the workers to take a break for today as well. So most maids, butlers, and all chefs were taking the day off. Emi called to the butler that was there and he went up to her. Amaya went to the cabinets to get all the things needed for making cookies.

"Yes, Ms. Emi? What can I do for you?" he asked. He was a very kind man in his late 50's with white hair and a mustache. His eyes were closed all the time but always showing that he was smiling.

"Um...I was wondering if there is anyone else up stairs."

"Oh yes there is. Mr. Shuichi is in his room right now"

"Can you do me a favor?" the butler nodded.

"Can you ask him if he wants anything from the kitchen? I mean, Helena told me no one else was supposed to come down unless they want to leave or ask for something...so this would be an opportunity for him to get something, a drink maybe?" Emi said nervously.

"Yes Ms, I'll ask him." the butler said and walked off, hiding his smile. _Young people show their feelings too much these days._

In Kurama's room (from the beginning)

He had come in an almost empty mansion and felt just as alone as he was when he was dead. He went to his room, threw his jacket on one of the couches, got new clothes out of the closet and took a bath in the guest room. **_(Yes, there is a bathroom in the guest room but only in those rooms ;p)_**

Once he got out he was still speechless. His upper body was bare where his hand was on the once been scars that had disappeared over night. He put on his shirt while trying to think up of how did the scars vanished so quickly while he was asleep **_(he already had pants on, don't be so perverted people)_** Now that he was all dressed he got one of his books out from his luggage and laid on his bed for a while.

Back to the present

"Ok, Emi, Amaya, get over here and look at how we decorated the living room without your help." Cleo said, coming into the kitchen to see how the two were doing. Amaya rolled her eyes as she put the second batch of cookies in the oven while Emi smiled; shaking her head. Cleo sniffed the air and blushed a tiny bit, as if she was drunk.

"What a heavenly smell! Chocolate chips, my favorite!" Cleo walked up to the oven. Emi and Amaya stopped her before going any closer.

"Oh no you don't, Cleo you will wait like everyone else until they are ready" and the two girls went to the living room dragging a crybaby with them. The butler came to the kitchen to see if Emi was around. He looked up at a maid who was doing the dishes. The other two were also cleaning up.

"If you're looking for Ms. Emi she went to the living room." The maid at the sink said. He said thank you and went to the living room. As he went in the living room, the two girls that were in the kitchen were standing still in front of him.

"Ms. Emi...Ms. Emi?" He called out at her and she turned around. "Yes?"

"Mr. Shuichi didn't decide yet so I will go up later on to see if he wanted anything."

"Thank you for doing that, I really do appreciate it" Emi said as she smiled and looked at the living room. The butler went to the kitchen to help the maids. Emi and Amaya were still looking at the living room.

"Well, how is it?" Helena asked, she looked at the two.

"It's...it's...colorful..." They both said. The living room's floor was covered with pillows of pink, light green, sky blue and yellow. A table was right in the middle of a circular sofa that was white. On the table were a few chips, one Pepsi, and the boom box that Amaya brought with her which was turned on. (**_Yes people, another song! This one is called "Lips of an Angel" by hinder, enjoy!)_**

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Emi saw here stuff on the sofa and she went to pick it up. "The room looks great! Im gonna go dress up, ok." Emi said while going up stairs. _I wonder what he's up to...?_ She thought as she was half way up.

Kurama had come to his senses after hearing everything downstairs. He was leaning over the rail when he heard footsteps.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

Emi looked up to see Kurama coming off the rail and turned to her. They both looked at each other and didn't say a word. Finally, Emi whispered one thing, "Kurama..."

_  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Kurama reacted to this, once again, going back to his senses. He blinked two more times and then looked down, _what am I thinking...? Did I...did I do the right thing this morning to her...? No I said what I said, there's no doubt on what I say is what I mean...Why is this so confusing?! _Kurama thought as he looked up to see that she was gone. She was walking to the bathroom and past him.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Once the door closed to the bathroom, He turned around; _she whispered something else after she said...my name..._He thought as he continued to look back.

_  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

Emi was in the bathroom, leaning against the door. Her bangs were covering her eyes. _Why do I feel scared all of the sudden...? Is it because I just saw him...? No...I feel something..._Emi thought, still looking down; holding her bag closer to her chest.

Kurama was still looking back then he felt something. _Could that be him...? Did that bastard come back?!_

_  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Kurama went to his room and opened the window. Once he looked out, nobody was there. _Must have been my imagination but I should be ready; just in case if anything happens...to them._ Kurama looks back at his door where he could still hear the song and the girls singing to it. Though, he only heard the song. He closed the window and left his room. He was leaning on the rail again, staring down at the girls. He began to think of her without even noticing. 

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

_She said my name, she looked at me and walked away...is she mad at me, I had given her a reason but...I don't want her to be...She is just a girl, a human girl! Why would I care of how she feels for me?_ And confusion hit him as he kept consuming everything that happened between them, including when she whispered his name.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

_I should keep her out of my business...she will...get hurt and I won't be able to save her..._

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Emi dressed up into her pajamas and went out side to see if he was still there. She looked at him, right where she saw him while coming up the stairs. Slowly, she walked out and put her hands in back as she approached him.

"Kurama..."

_  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Kurama looked at her, a little stunned for not hearing her come out. Another reason why he was like this was because she said his name again. They looked at each other once more in silence.

"Yes...?"

"Im sorry, I was in you're way of something very important that you were doing and I was disturbing you. Please, don't be mad. I just want to everything to be ok, at least until I go to Japan. Let's not start off on the wrong foot."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

_Why did she apologize? Im the one who should be apologizing... _Kurama thought as he looked at her with a confused expression.

_  
Honey why you calling me so late?_

_End...commercials in the radio are playing now _

Emi closed her eyes and smiled warmly as she walked to him. There was no reaction from him until he felt her hug. "Im sorry"

"No, im sorry for making you apologize for something you didn't do." Emi's eyes widened. At this moment, the butler was coming up and the two separated. Kurama leaned on the rail and Emi leaned back on Kurama's door.

"Oh, I see Ms. Emi had asked you personally of what you wanted. Carry on" And the butler left, knowing really what had happened. Emi and Kurama didn't look at one another but still talked.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"...yes..."

"Do you want dinner?"

"No, maybe a snack..." and just as he said that the timer for the oven rang, indicating that the cookies were ready. Emi smiled and turned to him as she said, "Well, you did say a snack, right?" He looked back at her and nodded.

"Then come with me, me and Amaya baked cookies." Emi said as she was about to lead the way when they both felt something. They stopped at once and looked to their right where the huge windows were showing the dark sky and someone who was waving at them. A lady with an old kind of dress, a white umbrella and a white mask was floating down while twirling her umbrella.

Without hesitation, Emi and Kurama went down stairs where they entered a different dimension. There was no sound, no one was around, it's like time had stopped. Everything was neat; the pillows were gone along with the rest of the Mansion's people.

The lights were soon gone and Emi looked around with worry. Kurama was looking around, feeling very alert. They heard a giggle and looked at one of the glass doors right in front of them. The lady was there standing and looking at the two.

"It seems that I missed one, and after I had wanted a one on one talk with the young man. Tell me, do you plan to make her disappear like all the rest of them?" The lady said, putting a finger at where her chin would be. Her mask had two red strips going from each corner of the eye and down the cheek. It was covering her whole face; it really did remind Emi of a cat.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Besides, this girl is none of you're business!" Kurama yelled at the lady, feeling that he was changing again. Emi looked at him as she felt a strange aura from both the lady and him. All of the sudden she saw black fog around his body. _Kurama...what's happening to you...?_ As she was about to touch his shoulder he looked at her with a cold stare.

"I want you to go hide." He struggled to say, his fangs coming to view. She felt very scared but had some guts left as she asked him one last thing before hiding.

"What's happening to you? Why do I see this darkness around you?" She asked, moving a little closer. He turned to the lady, "Go hide... NOW!" He said as he charged at the lady. Emi went to the center of the living room where the table was and watched the two. The lady kept swaying to one side and the other as Kurama tried to hit her with his vine whip. She laughed as she dogged his attacks, it was more like she was dancing; waltz evenly.

"This is so much fun! Let's have even more fun by inviting someone." She said as she looked at Emi. Emi looked at her straight in the eye and felt paralyzed. _Why can't I move? It feels strange, it's like I met here before many times...who though?_ Someone got Emi from the ankles and dragged her out of the table and swung her on to the sofa. Emi opened her eyes to see the lady was right in front of her. She soon raised her hand up and her nails turned red, Emi's eyes grew as she soon registered what was about to happen.

Kurama looked back at the living room where he saw the same woman in the mask that he was fighting with at that moment. His eyes widened even more when he saw her nails turn red and was aiming at Emi. He stood firm and far away from his opponent. The masked lady looked at him, "Yes, I can copy myself and be two places at once. You think you were the only one who was going to have fun with me? You should know better." She looked at where he was looking and continued.

"She also wanted to play. Plus, we could share so don't be so spoiled" She said as she was about to attack him. He dogged her attack and went towards Emi until another clone came in front of him and punched him on the stomach. From the corner of her eye, Emi saw Kurama getting punched.

"Kurama!" She was about to leap off of the sofa when another of the clones got her from the neck and pushed her back down on the sofa.

"Are you ready to die" She said as her red nails glowed and grew sharper, she was about to attack her! Emi couldn't breathe much; she struggled to get out of her grip but no use. Emi closed her eyes and hoped for some miracle to happen.

_Please, stop this! Someone please help!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh danm, im so evil! Leaving the story like that.**

**Sorry for being late again but my parents were trying to get me away from the computer. At least I finally made this chapter! Hope this ne was good. I really couldn't much think about how it should be for the ending so I made it not too devastating for you people...who am I kidding, it's sweet!**

**Well I have to go and remember to Read and Review, bye!**


	15. Chap 14, Mind Contact

**Hi people! You ready for what's going to happen?**

**Let's start the show!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously... 

Emi was pinned down by the masked lady, seeing that she was about to be killed by her red long, sharp nails. She shut her eyes, hoping that this wouldn't be the end of her life.

_Please stop! Someone, please, help!_

**Chap. 14, Mind Contact**

In her mind...all turned white.

_Emi...Emi..._ A voice had called out to her as she found herself standing in a meadow. It was a little breezy; it felt like spring, really. She was wearing her white pajamas again and was bear foot. There were all sorts of beautiful flowers around her. Another breeze came as Emi felt herself wake up. _Wow...It feels so nice here...am I...dead...is this Heaven...?_ Emi thought calmly but her thoughts were echoed out loud and someone answered them.

"_No, you're not dead. More like unconscious." _The same voice said as a soft white glow came in front of Emi and took the shape of a woman. Emi looked at the figure before her and her mouth dropped.

"It's you."

The lady smiled at Emi. Emi tried talking but was stoped when she opened her eyes. She was back to reality and it seemed that time had done her a favor and waited for her. The one in the mask was about to strike at Emi when she received a kick in the stomach. The lady stumbled back as she winced in pain. Emi got up to her feet, feeling ready to fight.

"I won't let you kill anyone!" and with that Emi charged at the woman in front of her. Emi tried to kick her on the chest but missed then tried to punch her but her fist was caught. The masked lady got close to Emi's face, about to say something.

"You want to know, right, who I am." Then the two separated. "Then defeat me, kill me"

And Emi's eyes winded as she heard that but reacted quickly when the lady charged at her. The lady strike her long red nails at Emi but only cut her cheek as Emi moved away and did a back flip. "Why do you want me to kill you?" Emi asked, breathing heavily. She never fought anyone or had the skills to, why can she do this now?

The lady secretly smiled under her mask as she only said "To have fun" and she charged at Emi again. Emi got ready and dodged her sharp nails. She kicked the lady on the side and sent her flying to the floor. She stepped back, trying to get her balance and got a glimpse at where Kurama was. _Is he...is he doing the same thing I just did?_ Emi thought as she saw him fighting back.

Kurama kicked and punched the two clones, putting his vine whip away for the moment. He was doing a much better job than Emi did. Emi soon hit the floor, her right cheek looked red with a long cut. The lady backed off, ready to say something.

"You left your guard down. Is he that _dreamy_ to you?" The masked lady said, smiling under her mask. She walked slowly towards her. Emi moved so that the masked lady wouldn't see her face. She tried to get up and as the masked lady came closer to her, Emi did a round house kick and hit her in the face. She hit the floor hard, her face hitting the floor first. **_(ouch!)_**

"You know, I am really getting tired of your little comments" Emi said, looking down at the lady. She got on all fours and smiled as half of her mask cracked and was about to fall. She got up and faced Emi. Emi looked at her as half of the lady's mask came off. It only showed her mouth and nose.

"Well, you at least got my mask but you didn't exactly hurt me. You need training that's for sure."

"Oh shut up!" Emi said as she tried to hit her but the lady disappeared. Emi looked back and she got cut again on her right elbow. Emi stumbled forward and turned to her, her first cut now making a brook down her cheek. She was holding her right arm, feeling pain as the cut was deep. _Danm, I think it's broken._ Emi looked up at the lady as she was walking towards her._ How can she apply so much force into cutting my arm?_

"Hn, you're lucky. A little closer and I would've gotten you on you're side. You would have been dead by now." She said as she stoped in front of Emi. Emi stayed still.

"Emi, did you ever forget you're past?" and Emi's eyes widened. She smirked as she saw Emi's expression. She came even closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you remember you're parents?" and Emi backed away, having quick back flashes of her parents' faces.

"How..?" Emi could say that as she kept looking at her. The lady looked to where Kurama was, fighting with the other two clones still. Emi looked to where he was, too. He was kicking one when the other cut him on the back of his neck. He was trying to reach Emi but failing as he continued fighting.

"Guess who's the real one and I might tell you whatever you wish to know." The masked lady said as she turned to Emi. Emi looked at her, not believing that she letting her do this. She looked at all her features. Red hair, down up to her waist, her lips were colored red as well. Her dress looked English, white and red ribbons coming down in front of her dress; five to be specific.

_If one doesn't look like the other, then that one is the real one but who could it be?_ Emi thought. She looked at where Kurama was fighting and tried to see who the real masked lady was.

Kurama backed off and so did the other two, keeping a distance from each other. He was breathing heavily now, his cuts still bleeding. He had more cuts than the other two women. _They're too fast and I can't go any faster in this body...if I use my vine whip they'll just dodge it. _Then, Kurama's eyes drifted off to where Emi was. _Emi...? What is she doing? Why is she just looking over here? Danm._ He thought as he saw the clone getting Emi's shoulder and her long, sharp nails aiming at her neck.

_She must have been paralyzed. _He looks at the two women in front of him and scowled at them. _I really have no time for this or the patience._ He thought, and then Emi yelled out something.

"Kurama, try cutting their masks" Emi said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me and do it already! We don't have time" Emi said. Kurama hesitated, _Trust you? Running out of time? How did she...? _Kurama thought as he continued to look at her. He soon nodded and charged at one of them. He got his vine whip out and tried hitting them in the face. The three all had gone charging at each other. Once when Kurama had cut their masks, the two clones turned to him and half of their masks dropped to the floor.

Emi observed closely at the two. Finally, only one looked different.

"Kurama"

"Yeah, I know" Kurama said as he went running at the one at his left. _She's the only one without red lipstick on. If I get her, the other two will disappear. She's the real one. _The masked lady got ready, standing her guard. For some reason she only defended herself.

Then, a voice had called out to him. _"Kurama" _and then, in a quick flash he saw a necklace. His right hand that had his vine whip glowed and he soon had an knife. By the time he noticed it, he had already gotten the knife in the real masked lady. She coughed out blood as Kurama got the knife out of her stomach. The knife had disappeared and he quietly stood there, waiting. The clones were soon gone and Emi went to where Kurama was.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a little late for that?" Kurama said dryly. Emi pouted.

"Be happy that im even asking!" Emi said. The masked lady was still standing. "Well, you win." Then she collapsed on the floor. Kurama and Emi went to her and Kurama cradled her.

"Take it off" the lady said and Emi took off her mask. Her eyes grew as she saw someone very familiar.

"Mo-mother..." Emi struggled to say, tears forming and falling down her cheeks. The mother's violet eyes looked at Emi, her hand reaching up to her daughter's cheek. Kurama was looking at the lady in shock, not believing any of this. _This is the lady from the restaurant. Emi's...Emi's mother...?_ Kurama thought, then his bangs got in the way; not shadowing his eyes.

"Why, why did you do all this, mom?" Emi said, still crying. Her mother stayed quite for a minute and then answered her. "I was controlled. The mask wouldn't let me talk to you; a dark spirit was controlling my body." She said.

"Im so happy I got to see you again, Emi." The mother said then she coughed out more blood.

"Mom, please don't talk. I don't want to lose you again." Emi got her mother's hand.

"I died Emi, this is just my spirit. This isn't my body, though. Someone had trapped my spirit in a necklace and had put it on a girl."

"Please don't worry about me. You must protect yourself because not only does he want Kurama, he also wants you."

"Who is he?" Kurama asked.

"He's-" then she coughed repeatedly, covering her mouth. Her hand soon fell as she stopped coughing. Her body was limb in Kurama's arms.

"Mom? Mother?" Emi kept asking, her hand still wrapped around her mother's hand and shaking them a little. Nothing. No movement, not a word coming out of her. She was dead. Kurama looked at Emi, her tears coming down again. He let Emi's mother's body down on the floor carefully. Emi was still holding her mothers hand.

"Emi, stop" Kurama said and Emi's bangs shadowed her eyes. She let go of her mother's hand and stayed quiet.

"It's not fair...it's not fair!" Emi began to say, Kurama stayed quiet, hearing what she has to say. _Let it all out, Emi. It seems that that would be the best thing to calm you down._ Kurama thought.

"The first time my parents got killed was because of those stupid demons!" She said, clenching her left hand on her lap. Kurama's eyes widened when she said demons. _Who was she referring to? _

"Now...now I don't even know whose fault it is...I hate this!" Emi said, she punched her left fist on the floor, gritted her teeth, and tears fell down from her face. Kurama stood up and looked around the Mansion. He looked at the living room, not facing Emi, ready to say what he was going to say.

"You're not the only one who had lost a loved one. Suck it up and move on! You're going to make your own mother and friends worry about you."

Emi looked up, her anger and sadness was gone once she heard that. "Kurama..." Kurama fully turned his back to her as he said "and my name is Shuichi not Kurama". He got out two seeds and placed one on the mother's forehead. Her body glowed as she was engulfed by branches. Emi got out of the way and looked at place where her mother was there. _Good bye, mom..._ Emi thought. Kurama then turned the other seed into a rose and threw it up in the air. It glowed and soon the dimension they were in disappeared.

Emi was astounded at what she just witnessed. Kurama looked back at her. "Were back, time hasn't changed for us so don't ask questions" and Emi nodded slowly. She looked around, they were back upstairs. The first thing she heard was the radio, the station was running commercials and the timer for the cookies rang again. She blinked two times as she noticed everything was back to normal.

Kurama walked up to her and stoped at her side. "You should wash you're face with cold water and put bandages on that cheek of yours. Especially you're elbow." And he went up to the stairs but stoped. "One last thing, make up an excuse. Im going to go eat a snack." And he went downstairs. Emi stayed for one more moment and then "A snack? Wait a second, who told you to go get a snack without my permission." And she went running after him.

Kurama heard her and ran into the kitchen. "It looks like she's back to normal. Well that was short".

Meanwhile...

Ryuu was looking from the shadows of the trees, close to the Mansion. He already seen everything and was not disappointed, more of the opposite. He was quite satisfied with what happened. He was in his animal form and dashed out of the trees and into a forest.

_It's just what I predicted._

At the Mansion

Kurama and Emi were eating cookies. They were already nagged at (especially Botan) and bandaged by the girls. The servants were excused and also the butlers. The girls were in the living room, talking about other things. Kurama looked at Emi who was staring at her milk. She soon looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing...you're eyes have a nice mix of color"

"A mix of color?"

"Yes, you're eyes are green but they do have a hint of violet around you're pupil. It mixes well, though." And Emi smiled warmly.

"My father had green eyes and my mother had violet eyes. I have all of their characteristics mixed in me."

"It shows." And they were both smiling at each other. Amaya was looking at the two from the edge of the entrance of the kitchen. _It's best if I don't disturb them. They act so differently from when they are in front of us._ Amaya was going to leave when Cleo popped out of nowhere and her hand was pushing down on Amaya's head.

"Whatcha doin'?" Cleo whispered.

"Cleo"

"Yes"

"Get off of my head!" Amaya screamed as Cleo ran away from her. Emi and Kurama heard and decided not to talk for a while. **_(I will insert a 'cut back' so don't get confused. Next chapter will be called a cut back.)_**

Late at night

Everyone else was asleep except for Emi. She was outside in the south garden, seeing a nice view of the moon. She wore her jacket but it wasn't enough warmth as the cold breeze caught her by surprise. She wrapped herself in her own jacket, clinging on it. Then, she had a warm blanket on her shoulders. She turned around to see Kurama looking back at her.

"You know, you did have to come out here if you didn't want to freeze to death." He said, turning his gaze up at the soon-to-be crescent moon. Emi looked at the moon again.

"Why are you here?" Emi asked, still looking up.

"The same I would like to ask you, Ms. Sono" Kurama said, pausing for a moment. "I couldn't sleep"

"Too much exercise before bed can do that to you."

"Exercise? I was fighting for your sake and mine."

"And you were doing a fine job."

"It's not like you could have done anything, you're a weakling compared to me"

"Well for you're information I kicked ass today and only had two cuts. You got what, A thousand cuts. And besides, who asked you"

"Um, you did, dummy"

"Shut up you jerk"

"And why am I the jerk?"

"Cause you act like it!"

"And you act like a total child!"

"You know what; you can insult yourself for all I care! Im going to bed."

"Fine."

"Fine!" and with that, the two angry people went to where they slept. Once they did the rest of the girls sighed in the living room.

"Those two yell a lot" Amaya said and the rest nodded in agreement as they went back to sleep.

_**(it really has been a Horrible sleepover!)**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Man that was good! I think I screwed up again but still I think it's good. Hehe, so what you think? **

**Read and Review people, bye!**


	16. Cut back::Insert

**This is a cut back where a scene was skipped or taken from the previous chapter. Hey I didn't want you guys to read twelve pages! Just add this to chapter 14, Mind contact.**

**Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cut back---Truth or Dare**

Kurama and Emi didn't talk for a while after hearing Amaya and Cleo so close by. Kurama stood up from his seat at the table in the kitchen.

"It's best if you go to them. It seems that they missed you" and he left. Emi looked at where she last saw him, thinking still of all that has happened. _Mom...she said she was being controlled but she only said a dark spirit. And ...What did Kurama do back there, everything happened so fast. Maybe I'll have a better understanding once I'll get some rest..._

As Emi had thought of that, the rest of the girls popped in and dragged Emi away to the living room quickly. They placed her on a pillow and sat on the floor, the radio's volume was on low. Emi blinked when they _abducted_ her but soon went back to normal.

"Sorry to take you away after you're date with tall, dark and handsome but we wanted to hang out with you" Helena said, smirking at Emi. _Date? Not even!_ Emi thought as she smiled at her.

"Ok folks! Were going to play our old time favorite, Truth or Dare" Helena said. The others listen closely now to what she was going to say next.

"I'll be judge for the first round! And I pick..." Helena moved her index finger around her and landed on Emi. Emi blinked as she was told "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" and all the rest stayed quiet, all having smiling, evil faces. Kurama was not exactly in his room. He stayed in the hall way, looking over the girls. He was curious so he decided not to go to bead just yet.

"Alright, is it true that..."

"That...?" Emi repeated.

"You like..." and Emi gulped.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes I do"

"I knew it!"

"But as a friend" Emi said. The others were a little disappointed and Kurama was surprised by the question and the answer. It was Emi's turn as she picked Yukina.

"Me?" and Emi nodded to her cousin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Um...truth...?" Yukina answered, not sure of what she should pick.

"Is it true that I heard that you were dancing with a cute boy?" Emi asked. Yukina blushed a little bit as she remembered Akira. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she got even redder.

"Um...yes. But it was just a dance!" Yukina explained rather desperately. The others were smiling evilly again.

"My, aren't you clear." Helena said looking at Yukina evilly. Yukina's shoulders moved up as if having goosebumps and started to change the subject.

"Well, anyway, let's keep the game going." She said. She thought about who was going to be next. "Let's see, who should I pick..." Yukina pondered. She smiled as she chooses her victim.

"I pick Botan" she said as she looked at Botan. Botan through her arms in front of her knees and looked at Yukina with a determined face. "Truth or Dare" Yukina said.

"Dare"

"Alright then, I dare you to ask Koenma out on a date."

"WHAT?!!!!!" Botan screamed out, standing up and backing one step away from Yukina. Everyone else, including Kurama, looked at Botan and Yukina strangely. Botan twitched as she tried to give out her reasons not to do _that_ dare.

"T-that doesn't count, Yukina. A dare has to be for the moment not for the next few days. Besides, h-he's in the military. And were just friends and, and stop staring at me like that!" Botan exclaimed, getting a little red. Yukina still looked at her as if saying 'sure, friends you say'. Botan sat back down on the pillows and crossed her legs again. She closed her eyes as she said "Please pick a different dare"

"Alright, if you say so." and Yukina tried to think of another one.

"I got it, I dare you to...um...I forgot" and everyone in the living room fell down on the floor anime style.

"Maybe we should skip you, for now, anyways" Amaya suggested and Yukina nodded.

"Alright, Botan, it's you're turn." Botan nodded at Emi and picked Amaya. "Truth or Dare" Botan asked Amaya. Amaya thought about it for a moment and then turned to her older sister.

"I pick dare"

"Alright, I dare you..." Then Botan got serious as she looked at her.

"To tell me what happened when you were16" Amaya looked at Botan, stunned by what she just said. Emi lowered her head as she listened. Everyone else looked down as their eye lids went down a little.

"Well...do you mean...the accident?" Amaya asked, hoping it wasn't that she needed to talk about. Botan nodded and Amaya closed her eyes, sighing before telling her side of the story.

"Im sorry Emi, I already told them." Amaya said. Emi moved her head a tiny bit, her mouth open but soon turned into a little smile.

"It's ok. I...understand. Continue." and Amaya nodded.

The story

_All I remember was that I collapsed on the road; I didn't even notice the huge cut on my right leg. I had glass in it too so I couldn't walk anymore. Emi was still unconscious on my back and then I had felt very tired. The last thing I saw was a black jeep coming from far away. I had closed my eyes and also fell unconscious..._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up to see the ceiling of one of the hospital rooms. My first thought was 'what happened? Why am I here?' and then I remembered everything. I couldn't contain myself, I had started to cry. Then I remembered about Emi and so I went out of the room and tried to find the directory. A nurse told me she was in room 204 but when I went there I only saw her asleep. I walked up to her bed and sat down on a seat someone placed there. _

_The strange thing was that she didn't wake up until three months had past by; even though she didn't have many injuries. In fact, she had gotten better after just a month. I was taking care of her at the time, always going to her room to see if she could wake up. Then I had a dream one night. A woman came up to me and gave me something...but now I don't remember what it was. After that two more days passed, Emi woke up in the third month. She smiled at me as she woke up. I remember her saying "good morning, is it time to eat? I'm hungry!" and I was taken back by that. _

_It was like she grew a little more in her mind from those three months. Everything was sort of normal but I...I couldn't stop thinking of what happened in that accident._

Back to reality

Emi still had her head down; her bangs were shadowing her eyes. Amaya looked at her and showed warm smile.

"That girl, to me, is another person I treasure, she is family to me. She feels like a little sister and I won't let anything happen to her...not after how she saw her parents die. I won't let anything hurt her." Amaya said, everyone else looked at her the same way she looked, determined.

Kurama heard everything and for some reason, he was jealous and touched. Once again his human feelings and his demon ones were fighting with each other. He left the hall way and went back to his room. He fell on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

Back in the living room, Amaya stood up, got a blanket and rapped it around Emi.

"Hey, what are-?" Cleo asked but was interrupted by Amaya.

"She went to sleep as soon as I was starting the story. This always happens." Amaya said. Botan looked at the time and then yawned. _11 pm, already? Wow, time sure flies...my sister has changed...but her pendant is still not visible. What an honor for her..._Botan thought.

"Well, we better go to sleep. It's already late. At least for Emi it is." Botan said as she prepared her sleeping bag. Everyone followed suite and then slept.

Emi woke up a little later though but couldn't go to sleep. She got her jacket and went out to the south garden. She hadn't seen the moon in a long time. She went out and sat on a stone chair. She looked up and saw the crescent moon.

_Mom..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alright, go back to the ending of chap. 14 if you had decided to skip it and go to this orderly. I might do more cut backs...I wonder...did I mess this one up too?**

**Sorry if I changed the ending of this one if I did, don't remember, really.**

**Well People, remember to Read and Review. Bye! **


	17. Chap 15, Action scene :: Take 1

**Sorry if im a little late, im sick because of the stupid cold weather but im feeling a tiny bit better. This chapter may be long and I won't do an 'Insert'. **

_**Men are inconsiderate jerks but they are also lovable.**_

**_By: C.R. mini _**

**Let's start the show shall we...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 15, Action scene :: Take 1**

The morning sun had sink inside the house as almost all the girls woke up, almost. Emi was still sleeping. The rest of the girls decided not to wake her up until they were done with breakfast. Kurama woke up a few minutes before the girls did. He was enjoying the morning sun as he sat next to the window.

_Today Botan and I leave...without finding Pure White. I couldn't sense much of anything when I was here...Koenma is not going to like the report were going to give him; more or less, Botan won't. _Kurama thought, his hand going over his hair. He just got out of the showers and his hair was close to being all dry. His eyes were glazed as he looked at the south garden outside of his window. _That voice...was it...was it Pure White who was calling to me? And that knife, it looked like it was made of ice..._Kurama closed his eyes. He stood up and went to his bed when he felt hungry.

_Might as well..._he thought as he put on his sweater and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He already smelled the pancakes that the girls were making and walked a little faster.

"Good morning, Shuichi." Amaya said, making the eggs. Cleo and Helena were making the table in the corridor. Yukina and Botan were making the pancakes. Kurama sat down and watched the girls making breakfast. Yukina had the first batch of pancakes and was about to put them on the table when she saw Kurama.

"Good morning, Yoko-kun. How was your night?"

"Good morning Yukina, my night was...alright." Kurama replied, remembering what he heard in the sleepover they had. Yukina smiled at him, "good to know, if you would excuse me" she said, getting the plate of pancakes and walking towards the corridor. Kurama smiled a little as he looked back at where Yukina left. Amaya put a plate for Kurama in front of him, making him look up.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Amaya asked. Kurama nodded and got the fork and knife that was also handed to him. He was about to eat when Emi came in the kitchen. Her hair was in a little mess but didn't show as much.

"Emi, finally you're awake. Usually you would wake up early and make yourself breakfast but this is a change of pace" Amaya said, still making her own breakfast. Emi just looked at her, half asleep and said "Good morning to you, too"

"Uh, oh, sorry." Amaya apologized. Kurama just looked at Emi as she sat down in front of him and looked at the table, thinking. Kurama was about to eat when he heard her whisper something. His fork was in mid air, his mouth a little opened, and his eyes were wide. Emi then looked up and into his eyes as she said "I think I understand..." then Amaya came in between the two, putting Emi's food on the table.

"I'll let the two of you talk while the girls and I go eat at the corridor." Amaya said, having four plates in her hands. Only Emi and Kurama were left in the Kitchen.

"How did you know? That name..."Kurama questioned. Emi closed her eyes and lifted her head up, breathed and then sighed, going back to the conversation. "You know how some people say that angels are around us or something like that..."

"Hn"

"Well, let's just say I believe in that."

"So you were told not to tell me just yet, huh?"

"You guessed it. Sorry but it's best if the information comes to you the hard way"

Kurama got a little mad but understood. Then she started to talk again.

"Though, I can ask one thing...you're not from around here...this world?"

"...no..." Kurama said, seeing that if she already knows about Pure White, there was nothing he can do by covering everything else up. Then he remembered about last night, about Amaya's story._ She can't know im human, that's for sure._

"But I know you weren't the one who got that knife last night. She was just trying to help. She told me my mother had to go and rest...it was her job as well...as mine" the both of them knew what they were saying; the thing is that the girls were clueless. Yes folks, they were ease dropping!

Kurama looked up at her. Emi smiled a little as she said, "Maybe, maybe we should talk about this later when no one is hearing us" and the girls' eyes grew wide, all sharing the same thought, _how did she know?!_ Kurama noticed why Emi said that and chuckled.

"Let's just eat, ok" and they both nodded as they began to eat their breakfast.

At Ryuu's Mansion

Ryuu was in his study, looking over papers. He had that same smile since last night, when he came back from watching the fight. His thoughts dancing around his mind, imagining how the end will come so naturally and smoothly; so he thought. He already informed the servants, maids and butlers about Kazumi and that she won't be coming back for some time.

It was all according to plan; after all, foxes aren't the only cunning demons around. _Next up, Akira and Kurama vs. one of my servants...hmm, wonder who it should be...no, maybe I'll go. It's about time I should have some exercise after a century. _Ryuu thought, his smile turning into a smirk.

_Let's have a warm good bye, Kurama, for now at least._

At Hotaka's mansion

**_(Danm, so many mansions!)_** Hotaka, the 'famous movie producer and director', was in his studios, making the bits and pieces of his movie that he announced. He soon smiled at his work but frowned as a thought came up, _hmm, what should I do about the fighting scene? It should feel like the actor is fighting randomly without holding back but...this actor can't do that; not like him. Maybe he will accept a shooting but he might reject me. If only he didn't have to leave today._ Hotaka thought as he looked at the next scene in his script that he made.

Scene six was all he needed left since he skipped that and finished all the other scenes. One of the stun doubles came up to him, the one of the lead actor that had to be fighting in the sixth scene. He looked terrible, and knew he still couldn't do the scene. Hotaka looked at him with concern, "You still need all your rest if you still want to work. Don't worry so much about the payment or the job, just concentrate on feeling better. I'll still pay you."

"It's not that, it's just that...im sorry Hotaka, sorry for being this way at this time"

"It's alright, this always happens, is not like you did this on purpose so don't worry about it" Hotaka responded, smiling back at the man. The stun double felt at peace now that he was forgiven and went back to his home. As soon as he man left, Hotaka slided down into his chair, thinking of his only choice as he took out a card and looked at it.

_I guess I have no choice, its part of my both jobs and besides, this might get interesting even if we may not get him. Well, its time to pay another visit. _Hotaka thought, his violet eyes looked through his glasses and up at the ceiling; his hair going back a little.

He had gotten his cellphone and held on to it as he yelled "break is over, lets start rolling film!"

At Helena's Mansion

The door bell rang; Yukina soon went up to the door and answered it.

"Yes?" she said as a tall man was at the front door, his hat covering part of his face. He was in some sort of uniform but not quite. He had a bundle of cards in his hand as he handed it to Yukina, saying "here are the mail ms." And then leaving. Yukina had said 'thank you' but didn't think he would hear it. Yukina closed the door and walked to the living room where the girls were.

"Helena, your mail" Yukina said as Helena came up to her, "thanks" she said as she got the mail and went over each one. Kurama was coming in the living room from up stairs when he heard "oh, it's for Kurama". He went up to her and took it out of her hands, making himself look rude. He opened it and read the letter. Emi and all the rest looked at him.

He then went up stairs and into his room. The girls looked up at where his room was, a little concerned. Helena looked at the mail, seeing if anything was for her. "Hey, there's one for me and it's from...Hotaka Isamo!" Helena said in an outburst, almost giving the other girls a heart attack! They all had jumped up from the sofa and wanted to give Helena punch or two.

"Helena, you didn't have to say that out loud!" Amaya said. Helena was five steps away from them all in an instant. "Sorry but hey it isn't everyday that a movie producer mails me and especially a cute one that's around our age!" Helena bragged. All the girls listened as Helena read the letter, interested on what this guy wants with her.

'_Ms. Helena, I welcome you to my studio because I need some one to fill out a part of my movie. It's a fighting scene and since you are the only one that I could count on and trust since our last meeting I am asking you this, please help me on finding a good street fighter. Apparently, all the other fighters that I had needed were booked. _

_Please Ms. Helena; as gratitude for your help I'll do anything you ask me for._

_From, Hotaka Isamo' _

"Wow, I had never received such a request and even from him" Helena ended; all the other girls looked at her warily.

"So he wants a street fighter, huh?" Yukina said, putting her hand on her chin and her other arm under the right one. Then Amaya showed off her moves, trying to tell them that she was available. No one looked but Emi and Yukina who both sweat dropped just looking at there chibi formed friend. Amaya was still trying to get their attention in the background while you would see Cleo, Helena, and Botan figuring out who would the fighter be.

"Let's see, I bet he wants a guy to be the street fighter" Cleo said.

"Of course, what girl can be a street fighter? I've never much seen one in broad daylight." Botan said, making poor Amaya gawk at her, not believing her own sister saying that. Then Amaya, still in chibi form walked slowly out of the background, her head and arms hang down; her legs in a slump. Emi and Yukina were still watching her, their sweat drops growing.

"Well, all the street fighters I know can't make it." Helena said. The three girls sighed.

"The ones I know are all on vacation, too, so they can't make it." Cleo said.

"I don't have much good ones on my side, not even girls." Botan said. On the sofa, Amaya's eyes were pretty much white circles still, in her chibi form. When she heard what Botan said, she acted like she got a heart attack. Both Emi and Yukina sweat dropped again, having this look on their face: **TT**

They both shared the same thought, _Yeah, she's dead. I knew her well._ "Poor Amaya"

Then Kurama came down stairs, putting his jacket in the process. "Im going out, I'll come back soon" he said as he stopped in front of the stair case, zipping up the zipper of his jacket.

"Wait!" Emi shouted, making the rest of the people blink at her direction; including Kurama. Emi went up to him and whispered close to his ear so that the rest wouldn't hear.

"We were both connected again when you were fighting the clones last night. That's why I could defend myself form one of them, because I was sharing your physical skills. Whatever you do I do, whatever happens to me happens to you, too but only when were connected." Emi informed him, leaving his face and looking at his expression. The girls eyes were wide open when she went that close to him but shaked it off.

Kurama just stared at her until, "What do you want?"

"Since now I know you can fight, I want you to help Hotaka in his fighting scene" Emi said. Kurama blinked two times, "What, now? I can't if you want me to help you now."

"What would be so important right now?" Emi said in protest.

"That is none of your concern. Don't get into my affairs. You saw how it was last night"

"And I know you don't want me to ask any further cause I would find out something you wouldn't like me to know." The two looked at each other angrily, their faces a little close. Out of nowhere, Botan grabbed Kurama's ear while Yukina grabbed Emi's ear. Emi's eyes were beginning to water up, saying 'ouch' over and over. Since Yukina was small, Emi had to bend down to not feel so much pain. Kurama winced one of his eyes as the other looked at Botan. She was pulling his ear even harder!

Some one from the background had cleared their throat as the four looked to where Helena was. She hand her arms crossed and a smirk was developing. Botan, Kurama, Emi, and Yukina all stopped what they where doing.

"Kurama, will you be long?" Helena asked.

"I'll be out for a short while." Kurama replied.

"Good enough. I hope you can come with us for something very important afterwards." Helena said as the rest of the girls looked at her. Kurama, not having a clue of what happened, kept his composure and nodded to her. With that, he left; leaving the rest of the girls' mouth's wide open.

"Helena, do you even have a spec of information about him? You don't know how he really acts" Emi asked, turning once again at Helena.

"Don't worry, he'll come back" Helena said with an assured voice. The rest of the girls just had worried faces to the out come that they were going to get out of Helena if he doesn't come back.

With Kurama

He was walking to the next Mansion that had blue large windows in the front. Looking at the he got that morning. It had requested that he would come to a Mansion where Akira would be thereto discus the rest of the information; and only he would come. It had the address in the letter and he, of course, decided to go. Looking up from the letter the Mansion was some what similar to Helena's Mansion. He went on the front yard and was greeted by maids and butlers who told him to follow them down stairs.

What Kurama thought would have been a small basement ended up to be multiples of rooms. A little stunned, he followed one of the maids to the right room. In there, a scene had ended shooting for the day and there were actors everywhere!

"Right this way, sir" the maid said as she lead him to the producer/director.

"Mr. Isamo, your guest is here" she said as the person who was facing his back to them got off the chair and turned around. Violet eyes stared through glasses at the two playfully as the guy said to the maid that she was excused. He soon had a smirk on his face as so did Kurama.

"Never thought I'd see you here" Kurama said.

"Well, what did you expect? I am good when it comes to fantasies, after all." The guy said as he smiled.

"This disguise might actually be the first one that looks good. Hotaka, was it? " Kurama said. Hotaka nodded as he got his silver white bangs out of the way.

"I suppose, though, do you think Yukina will like it?" Hotaka asked.

"That again? Look, if you like her then just be yourself" Kurama said.

"Where did that come from? What you said just now wasn't like you. " Hotaka asked, having a puzzled face.

"I don't really know what happened but now it's like I have another person in me" Kurama said.

"Well, it might just be all apart of the Prophecy" Hotaka said. Then he lead Kurama into a more private room, where no one else could hear them.

"Look, im having another visitor but the real reason was so that we can fight off this guy" Hotaka said as he sat down on the blue, fury arm chair.

"What! You send me in here for that? I thought you had something else important for me." Kurama said as he sat on the peach sofa.

"This is important because I feel a strong, negative aura that's coming right this way". Hotaka got out the letter that he received earlier. "I can't even open this letter because is of the same aura. It feels bad, like a trap that is waiting to be opened." And he gave the letter to Kurama.

"You had experience with this many times so I figured that I could leave this one to you." Hotaka finished. Kurama looked at it seriously.

"It's a good thing you did." Kurama looked up at Hotaka, "Do you still have that talisman Koenma gave you". Hotaka nodded as he snapped two times and waved his hand in mid air, flicking out what looked like a golden long paper card with red ends. It was also in a disguise. He handed it to Kurama.

"Do you disguise everything?" Kurama said, sarcastically as he put it on the envelope.

"I did learn it from the best" Hotaka replied back, having a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter me like that" Kurama said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hotaka said as the door opened. As they both saw who was at the door, behind the maid, Kurama stood up in surprise.

"You"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry people for the extremely long wait of reading this chapter. It first started out when I was very sick then I had to make up the work in school. Soon after that test kept piling up and people asked me to help them in their studies, too. Hey im too nice to let down a favor.**

**Anyways, I really don't have an excusable reason to let you guys wait. I really am sorry. **

**To tell you what the next Chapter is, I'll give it to you in summary and title since you people do deserve it.**

**Chap. 16, Action scene:: Take 2 **

_**This Cleo speaking with some bad news and good news for you readers.**_

**_Bad news, there is actually going to be a showdown in the studio and out into the woods that would lead to near death to one of the Characters. _**

**_The good news is that there is going to be a really great Action scene for Hotaka, err, Akira, whatever! And there is going to be a sweet scene in the plane after. OMG! There so Kawaii together! _**

_**Well this is Cleo signing out. **_

**Thank you Cleo and make sure to Read and Review people. Bye! **


	18. Chap 16, Action scene :: Take 2

**Konichiwa minasa! (Hello everyone!) **

**I see that no one had reviewed for the last one but I don't mind. And by the way, how Akira is disguised right now looks like Sasame from Pretear only with glasses. **

**Another thing, Take 2 might mostly have the last dream Emi had. There also might be another Action Scene :: Take -. There may be lyrics in this chapter and the next, just to get more entertained. I would give you the artist's name and what song if you like to hear it during your reading with the lyrics. **

**This maybe a long chapter, too.**

**Now that everything is set lets start the show. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last time

"This is important because I feel a strong, negative aura that's coming right this way". Hotaka got out the letter that he received earlier. "I can't even open this letter because is of the same aura. It feels bad, like a trap that is waiting to be opened." And he gave the letter to Kurama.

"You had experience with this many times so I figured that I could leave this one to you." Hotaka finished. Kurama looked at it seriously.

"It's a good thing you did." Kurama looked up at Hotaka, "Do you still have that talisman Koenma gave you". Hotaka nodded as he snapped two times and waved his hand in mid air, flicking out what looked like a golden long paper card with red ends. It was also in a disguise. He handed it to Kurama.

"Do you disguise everything?" Kurama said, sarcastically as he put it on the envelope.

"I did learn it from the best" Hotaka replied back, having a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter me like that" Kurama said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hotaka said as the door opened. As they both saw who was at the door, behind the maid, Kurama stood up in surprise.

"You"

**Chap. 16, Action Scene :: Take 2 **

The maid had made way for the other guest as she said "please come in." Kurama had put the letter in between the cushions of the sofa before he stood up; forgetting all about it.

Then there were five ladies coming in one by one as the first one was someone Kurama was annoyed with. The first girl, almost smirking at him as she knew he didn't feel like seeing her at that moment. The second one who came in started to talk.

"Hey, I didn't know that this was the important thing you were going to do". She said as the maid had presented them. Kurama giving her a face saying 'yeah, and who invited you?' in a snoty way.

"Sir, these were the ones that you asked to help you in with the movie." She continued "Mrs. Sono, Mrs. Kharat, Mrs. Takano, and the Umezawa sisters." And if you haven't guessed yet it's our five girls from the other Mansion, Helena's Mansion.

Hotaka smiled at them then turned to Kurama, "I didn't know you knew these beautiful ladies?" And of course, the girls were flattered and blushed at the compliment from him. Kurama closed his eyes and 'hn', crossed his arms and his head turned the other way, "Beautiful? More like ugly psychos," and to this Emi, Helena, Botan, and Amaya gave him death glares, all sharing the same thought; _who asked you, jerk? _Yukina was the only one not doing the same thing as she kept looking at Hotaka, feeling that she was missing something.

"And yes, unfortunately I do know them" Kurama continued. All the girls who were giving him death glares did the same thing as he did before he insulted them. Hotaka asked for the maid to leave as he stood up to greet the girls. Another reason was of Kurama's insult.

"It's good to meet you all, im glad you had come to help me with my movie. Im also sorry for Kurama's behavior, he's always like this, but I assume that you already noticed..." Hotaka said. The girls' anger subsided as Hotaka said that, apologizing for a jerk is sort of sweet but it's a different story if it's Hotaka. That only makes him cuter or hotter according to his fan girls.

He smiled once he noticed that they accepted all his words. Helena and Amaya, apparently, were the only ones that were thinking the same thing: _MOE!!!!_ . Yes, they were now officially fan girls of Hotaka. All the rest of them were ok with him, no over reactive emotions like they had at the time. They even had beating hearts in their eyes!

Kurama noticed this and tried not to laugh in front of them. He covered his mouth and turned the other way. Emi also noticed her two friends going gaw-gaw over Hotaka and sweat dropped; then she noticed Kurama holding his laughter. She first got upset but smiled a little as she had never really saw him laugh before. Even though she had only met him recently, it had felt more than that amount of time.

Yukina was the only one who was emotionless. She kept on looking at Hotaka, trying to see what was so unusual about him. She felt his aura and it was somehow familiar but...who's aura is it that made her think this way? She was sure that she never once met Hotaka or had even heard of him but...

"Well, you've been silent all this time. What's with the stare?" Hotaka whispered close in Yukina's ear, startling her into a faint blush. Emi looked at her left where she saw Helena and Amaya looking at Yukina and Hotaka with envy. "Wow, how daring." Emi said, her eyes a little wide. Kurama's usual reaction to this kind of stuff would be either a smirk on his face, a warm smile or the 'I don't care much' look: TT

Botan was just smiling at the scene in front of her. _He really does like her..._

Back to Hotaka and Yukina, Hotaka smiled as he said that, knowing that Yukina must've been blushing madly by now. He looked at her and she was blushing but not so much. Yukina looked into his eyes and then did she blush madly. His eyes were so _mesmerizing _and so _deep_. She slowly looked down as he started talking.

"Sorry, but I was a little worried if something was wrong. I didn't mean to make you think bad." And to that her face turned into the color of a tomato. He chuckled seeing her like this but quietly told her where the bathroom was. She soon went straight to the bathroom, cooling her face with water. The rest of them looked at the door then at Hotaka as he began telling them instructions for there purpose in the movie.

Later...

Yukina came back to an almost empty room as she saw Hotaka sitting there on the sofa.

"Where are the rest of them?" Yukina asked as she looked at him.

"They are all at the studio. I just stayed here to accompany you on going there." Hotaka replied, standing up and going up to her. Yukina took a step back, unsure of what he was about to do. He stopped right in front of her.

"You won't be needed in the movie but you will be needed off stage. That seems more of your liking, right?" he said, looking at her that same way he did previously. She nodded slowly as she felt her cheeks warming up.

"Come, they're waiting for us" Hotaka said as his hand moved forward. She got his hand and he led her on to the studio. She couldn't but smile as she remembered that someone else used to do that besides her brother and Kurama.

Once they entered the studio, they were welcomed with screams as the rest were holding the ones who were screaming back.

"Im telling you he told us that this scene will help with the action one!" screamed Emi, who was being held back by Helena.

"He told us to do the other scene before that one!" Kurama screamed back, being held back by Amaya. Botan was in the middle, holing the both of them back with both hands.

"Would the both of you shut up and cooperate! Danm! We came here to help not to fight!" Botan screamed last. Kurama and Emi stopped looking at each other turned around. They both began whispering names at each other. Growing louder and louder.

"Maniacal twit" - Emi

"Psycho" - Kurama

"Egotist" – Emi

"Boisterous idiot" - Kurama

"Jerk" - Emi

"Nuisance" – Kurama

"Stop!" Hotaka screamed, getting everyone else's attention; even Emi and Kurama.

"Quarreling for the right point of view or knowledge is vain." Hotaka said. Emi and Kurama's eyes widen. They knew he was right but it's not like they'll admit it to themselves. At the moment they were too proud of themselves. Hotaka sighed, he also knew of their egos. He turned to Yukina.

"Im sorry for screaming," then he turned to the rest of them. "Im sorry to all of you for screaming but time is short and fighting right now makes matters worse." They all nodded, even the two who were angry.

"Alright, let's continue to the last three scenes." Hotaka said.

"Last three? I thought it was just the action scene" Yukina asked.

"These three scenes are the action scene, it's just stretched out." Hotaka said as he went to his chair and got two scripts. He gave one to Yukina and the other to himself. She read the script and was puzzled. The rest of the people were rehearsing the script, getting to their places.

"Off track? Is this really the title of the movie?" Yukina asked.

"Yes, it is. I know it's a little weird for a movie name but there is other's that are stranger like 'I, Robot'." He explained. "It sort of has to do with one part of my movie" he finished. Yukina looked back at the script and read some more. Her eyes widen a little as she read one specific line.

"Uh, Hotaka?" asked Yukina awkwardly as she got an image in her mind.

"Yes?" Hotaka then turned to her. She looked at him questioningly as she pointed at the line she wanted him to explain. "Do you really want those two to do this? I mean they are still fighting." As Yukina said this, they both looked at Emi and Kurama. The two were glaring at each other menacingly across the studio.

Yukina and Hotaka sweat dropped but then Hotaka had a warm smile on his face as he said, "Yeah, I think they should do that part". Yukina soon had her own warm smile. She had moved her gaze from the two red heads on to Hotaka's face. _There really is something familiar about him. The way he acted just now reminds me of someone but who is it? I know I can remember but..._ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his gaze on her.

She felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"Yukina, is there something wrong?" Hotaka asked, his gaze keeping hers. Yukina slowly looked away and onto the studio; Kurama was also looking at her. "No, nothings wrong." She responded, feeling like she's cooling down her cheeks. Hotaka smiled at her shyness; to him it made her even cuter.

"If you say so" he finally said, his eyes now looking at the studio. Seeing that everyone was done he wanted to move to the next thing. "Alright everyone, its show time!"

Brake time 

"Ugh, finally we get a brake!" Botan sighed loudly. Everyone else nodded to what she said. They all sat down in one of Hotaka's office; tired of course.

"Who would've known that acting can be so hard?" Helena said, adding a huge 'thump' once sitting.

"Don't worry, after this you can take as long of a break as you want." Hotaka assured them all. He then called one of the maids to send in soda for them.

The way they were positioned in the room: First off, Emi was now on the same spot Kurama was sitting in on the sofa. Along with her sat Yukina and then last Amaya. On two ruby couches sat Helena and Botan. Hotaka was sitting behind his desk. Kurama was sitting on the couch where Hotaka sat last.

"Im so tired, I feel like going to sleep" Emi said while yawning. Amaya looked at her worriedly._ Why is she constantly tired_? _At some times she went to sleep so unexpectedly... just like after her coma... She even tried to tell me that she saw an angel but...it scared me and still does. That made me think how close to death she was._ Amaya thought, slowly going back on the sofa.

Kurama looked at them for that moment, thinking. _I wonder if the person who is Pure white has sight effects... but, then again it would probably be someone else. _**(I think I should've put these lyrics in a little earlier but right now im disorganized. "Clowns" by T.a.t.u)**

He continued to think, _I could wrong about this...but Emi might not be her. Even though she is acting like she has two personalities it still may be because Pure white has pity on me and wants to help me again. In other words she possesses her body with letting Emi know of her intensions. _He thought as he closed his eyes.

In a couple of minutes they were about to have grave company but only one would never know of it as she began to sleep. After that, the letter glowed red but no one saw it...

In Emi's Dream

_What happened?...Oh, that's right, I must be dreaming...What is that?..._

There was a light, shinning at the bottom of the abyss she was in. It was getting close and Emi could almost see what it really was. When Emi landed, she looked at the light that was slowly flashing. Reaching for it, she heard it say her name. Emi was startled but kept reaching for it.

_Can you see me now?  
_

Then, out of nowhere, the scenery of the forest came back to view as Emi felt a hand on top of her left. I looked over at her shoulder and saw him by her side.

_Can you see me now?_

The fox she had been chasing in her last dream had his paw on her hand. Emi blinked as she thought, _wasn't there a hand on mine a second ago?_ Then she looked at the fox straight in the eye. Without noticing, it started to rain.

_All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea  
_

Emi's POV

_Huh? What...?_ I thought as I saw blood all over the silver white fur.

"What happened to you?" I questioned as I had slowly lifted my hand to touch the blood. He got himself ready for anything I might do to him but the fox was taken back by my kindness as I touched his fur lightly. He kept looking at me. Watching every move I make. Not trusting me at all. And then that's when I remembered the person that was after this fox. The situation before I was unconscious in the last dream.

_Of course, that's why he didn't trust me. He can see me, too..._

I didn't notice it though, I was already starting to hug the fox. And he was even more startled by how I was acting.

_Blow a kiss, I run through air_

I had a rush of memories going through my thoughts at that moment. Yet, I didn't want to see them.

_Leave the past, find nowhere_

I felt light but I soon sensed something bad.

_Floating forests in the air_

_Clowns all around you  
_

I saw a pack of wolves, and they had looked hungry.

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you_

I didn't feel the fox in my arms anymore. _That's right, in the end, since im the one who is dreaming, im the only one here and no one else is in my dream. Im all by myself..._

_It's a cross I need to bear_

I stood up, knowing that I might have a chance to escape. The wolves were getting closer.

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency_

Then, a huge swirl of green was a around me. The next thing I noticed was that all the wolves were injured and slowly ran away. I looked around me to see where the attack had come from. Up on a bolder over looking me was a man with white silver hair and white clothes was looking at me. I couldn't see him quite clearly though as the clouds were leaving, making way for a bright, full moon.

His hair was glowing in the moon's light; practically his whole body was glowing! My eyes had adjusted to the scenery as I now saw his ears. He had foxes ears? _Wait, then that was..._

"Hey, are you the fox from earlier?" I asked but he just smiled as he started to leave.

"Wait! Please come back!" I said desperately for some reason. Though, I needed to know who he was. I needed to know all about him. Then he stopped and said, "You already know me." And just like that he left, leaving me surprised.

_What did he mean? Why would he say that if I don't even know him?_ I thought as I felt myself waking up.

_Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?__  
_

I opened my eyes and saw no one. I sat up, getting the feeling off of being asleep. _Who are you?..._ I thought for a minute, thinking of the dream.

Then I saw something glowing red between the cushions. I got it and pulled it out of the cushions. Once I had it toward my face, it caught on fire. I had let go of it but it burned up in mid air; not even one ash was on the floor. I had soon sensed something bad as I heard the angel's voice.

_Go and look for them..._

I went outside of the office and into the hallway where heard _explosions?_

_Can you see?_

It all came to full view once I was there. I stood there, shocked by what was in front of me. I felt my heart beating faster, my eyes widening as I saw Kurama flying up in the air. From his chest was coming out blood and some even hit my face. I touched where some of the blood landed, on my cheeks and across my nose. I looked at it and then, for some reason, I remembered the dream I had just now. I remembered the one who saved me.

Kurama hit the floor of the studio far away from my right side. His face was being covered by his hair. My eyes were still wide as I looked up to a man who I was wearing all black and was floating on air. I looked at Kurama soon after and I felt my heart skip a beat. _I want to... fight... back..._

Out of POV

Emi really never noticed but her friends were hiding back of one of the scenes and Hotaka had disappeared after telling them to hide. They had already seen Kurama hit the floor, his blood almost every where. They were worried but soon the girls felt a warm light coming from the entrance.

_Can you see?_

Back to Emi's POV

_I feel light...I can hear wind..._

"Wake up" a feathery like women's voice called out to me. _Who's there?..._

"It's me" She said again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the meadow again. I looked behind me and the angel that I met when I was in a coma, was standing there with her white clothing. She was smiling at me warmly, and then she started to talk.

"Do you really want to help?" She asked, coming closer.

"Yes, I do but..." I looked down at the flowers, _I can't help..._

"Would you accept my help?" I looked up at her as she said those words.

"How?"

"You would see soon but, you won't remember much of this day" She advised me, and I thought about it. She continued.

"When the crescent moon is in the middle of the sky, you will forget everything that happened today and of what secrets I told you. You would feel weak but I'll heal your body as much as I can. There is just the problem that since you're a human you would forget what had happened. My powers were mostly for something else but nonetheless, I will tell you of everything in do time." She didn't quiet finish, though.

"So, do you accept?" and there was nothing for me to say except... "Yes". And so the last thing I remember was that she called out a name and I fainted. In my conscious, I remembered the fox that saved me in my dreams...

Out of POV

Emi's body was soon wrapped by wings coming from her back and once when the wings disappeared, there was someone else in place.

_See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
_

A woman with silver white hair, wearing fox demon-like clothing and fox ears was soon standing on the floor; her eyes were closed. The man that had been floating on air was smirking at what he saw. He was pleased. Kurama, who was still on the floor, was waking up due to the spirit energy he was feeling. The girls were amazed to see her.

_But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share_

As the new incomer opened her eyes, so did Kurama. Blue ice sharp eyes were now looking up at the man on top where the lights should be; which some were already crashed on the floor. She felt Kurama's stare and looked at him. He was still unconscious and yet he was able to open his eyes and see the woman that had suddenly appeared.

She walked up to him and before he knew it, he was carried and sited down, leaning on the wall close to the entrance. She didn't move his bangs away from his face but knew he didn't want to be seen.

_See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
_

"Don't move from this spot, I know you can recover quickly but conserve your energy." She stood up but still looked at Kurama, her back facing everyone else.

_Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay  
_

"My name is Kasumi Mariko, do you know me now?" She asked, specifically at the man who was now standing on the floor behind her. Kurama was trying to see where she heard that name, he knew it was someone legendary but of what kind?

Though, even if Kurama didn't remember, the man behind her did and soon showed seriousness.

"Yes, I know...now" He answered back. Suddenly, Kasumi stood her ground as she sensed something coming.

_This is bad; something's coming this way..._ Emi thought inside her conscious, seeing everything Kasumi sees. Kasumi looked over at all the scenes behind _**(oh hell, im going to put it!)**_ Ryuu.

_Don't get so worried. There's air coming from behind one of the scenes._ Kasumi insured as she ran to the huge scenes and pushed them away. Behind them was a broken brick wall that must've been blown away by there fight.

_That's good! You should be able to fight without hurting anyone._ Emi said in her conscious as Kasumi smirked and ran away from the studio. Running right behind her were wolves.

_Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go_

She flinched but ran even faster through the forest as one of the wolves bit her in the ankle.

_Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear_

Back at the studio, Ryuu was going to go after her when... "Ryuu!"

_All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency_

He turned his head to his shoulder as he saw Kurama standing behind him, breathing heavily. Blood was trickling down from the corners of his mouth to his chin.

Ryuu smiled as he saw Kurama in that state. "I don't know how you had recovered from all those injuries that Oger gave you but this time nothing will be saving you." said Ryuu, getting a dark, long electrical whip. It went straight to Kurama in a flash! When Kurama was about to dodge it, his body didn't respond.

His eyes had shown horror as his whole body didn't move fast enough for the attack. Suddenly, when he thought he was about to get hit, someone was in front of him to stop it. Kurama looked at the person who had just saved him. The dark whip had gone around the arm and was held on to tightly.

"Long time no see, Ryuu..."

"Akira!" Kurama had spoken out in shock as he continued to look at him. Akira looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Hey Kurama, nice seeing you, too" Akira said as he grinned. He then looked back at Ryuu.

"Your attacks are getting weaker, Ryuu." Akira said as he pulled on the whip and sended an electrical shock through Ryuu's body. Ryuu screamed and struggled to get his whip back or at least let go of it.

"It's useless trying to even let go, Ryuu." Akira warned, holding the whip tighter around his arm to send in more shock waves. Believe me, they aren't any normal electrical surges, after all he did come from the Mystic lands (Nobu World). In that world, even time is abnormal!

When Ryuu was busy in his pain, Akira kind of whispered to Kurama. "Go, now's your chance. Go save the girl, Kurama." Kurama had hesitated but soon nodded. There was one problem, though, how would he be able to move?

Akira shook his head back and forth as he said, "You are one problem I didn't want to deal with, ever." Then, Akira's right hand, the free one, touched Kurama's shoulder and gave him an energy boost. Waves of b blue went through his body and pretty soon, Kurama's wounds were closed up and he could move again!

"Now go before this guy kills all of us!" Akira said as he almost gave a kick at Kurama to hurry up. Kurama went through the broken brick wall and went after Emi.

Akira really didn't have that much power to kick Ryuu's ass. Either way, he smirked at Ryuu.

"Let's fight, now that we both are in the same state" Akira said as he let go of the whip causing Ryuu to almost collapse. Ryuu then stood firm as he and Akira were about to attack each other.

Out of the studio

Kasumi had gotten herself a vine whip and slaughtered most of the wolves that were chasing after her.

_Only two more left!_, Kasumi thought as she jumped from a hill and spin in the air with her vine whip, killing the last two. The corpse of the dead wolves landed on the ground and soon followed by their blood. Kasumi landed last with elegance. Emi, inside of her own conscious was astonished at what had happened. Kasumi put both of her hands on her hip as she said, "Well, that was fun"

"_Are you kidding me?"_, Emi said to Kasumi inside of Kasumi's mind. "Oh come on, don't tell me that wasn't thrilling to you? You must have gotten some excitement from that." Kasumi said as she began walking back to the hill she had jumped from.

"_No way, I was more worried that they caught us."_ Emi said.

"Well, they didn't catch us because every time they tried-"Kasumi was cut off by Emi.

"_Yeah, yeah, you did your little acrobatic moves to kill them, I know. That may have been the only good thing I had seen that was cool...danm!"_ Emi said as Kasumi laughed.

"See, I knew you had gotten something out of this" Kasumi said. She sat on top of the hill and rested.

"_Now what? How do I get back out?"_ Emi asked a little worry in her voice.

"_Simple, you see the symbol of wings on your body, say 'go back in time' and you would soon be back out._ _The reason why im saying this in thought is because no one is supposed to know except for the people that have been chosen. You'll learn more soon enough. The thing is that, right now you have little strength and so if you send me away now, I won't come back for the rest of the night." _Kasumi informed Emi. Emi soon realized that it was dark out side.

"_I see, well, it's best if I take control though, you have done enough to save us. I think you should rest. Thank you for everything, Kasumi." _Emi said.

"No, it was you who I needed to save...princess..." Kasumi said, her bangs had covered her eyes at that time. "_What?! What did you just call me?"_ Emi asked but she was too late, Kasumi had gone into a deep slumber and fell on the hill's ground.

"_Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi?! Please wake up, Kasumi. Tell me what's a matter with you? Kasumi?!" _Emi had pleaded but couldn't do much. In her conscious, her body had been glowing white through the darkness of her conscious but that glow had vanished as she remembered what Kasumi had told her. She soon tried to find the symbol of wings.

After trying to find it with no success, Emi had felt anxious. She put her hands on her face, feeling she was about to cry for not being able to help even herself.

_What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, she felt a warm glow of light and slowly took her hands off of her face. _Is this it?_ Emi asked herself in her own thoughts as she saw the symbol on the palm of her right hand reduce its glow to be seen clearly. Emi smiled as she felt hope in her heart.

"_Go back in time"_

As she had said those words, her conscious had gone white and the white light had consumed her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Man that was long! 13 pages on my Word Microsoft. I hope it was worth it and hope that you all enjoyed it. I sorry for always taking so long with my story(s) but I didn't ever have time. Hopefully this summer I can have as much time as I can. I hope the reviews would come back, too. I miss you all!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Well, till then, Bye! **


	19. Chap 17, Action Scene :: Take 3

**Oh, Arigato a million times Alicia! I was wondering when someone was going to give me a Review. Sorry about the part where Kurama doesn't like humans, I know it's nothing like him to act so mean but I had wanted to make the story more suitable. **

**Though, you had filled my heart w/ hope again, thank you so much! And just for that I made another Chapter. **

**And, by the way people, remember that Kawaii scene? Well, this Chap. has it so...**

**Let's begin the Show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap. 17, Action Scene :: Take 3 

Emi's POV

It happened again... I woke up the way I did last time I had dreamt it...

I woke up...and for a moment... I thought I had seen Kurama but in his place I actually saw a white fox with red eyes.

Before... done w/ POV 

Her body had been brought back out side as Emi stayed on the ground a little longer, adjusting to the body change. She wasn't exactly sleeping, more like unconscious. As she was on the ground, Kurama had searched for her. He kept trying to sense her spirit energy or at least her aura but there was a strange mixture kind of feeling whenever he tried. He knew, in his current state, if he even yelled her name, he wouldn't fight off whatever comes to answer him in an attack.

Little by little, he was getting much better but he knew he shouldn't abuse his recovered body, at least not yet, anyways. He continued like this until he felt much better but this was short felt as he heard more wolves were coming towards him. He began to run away from their loud snarls but being in a human body that was still injured had its down side.

One of the wolf's sharp nails made him come back to reality as he tried to run faster with now an injured calf.

_It's no use, might as well change while I still have the energy to do so._ Kurama thought as he instantly changes into a white fox. He had run ten times faster now and he soon lost the pack of wolves. He stopped shortly, taking his rest. He felt something soon enough and looked toward his left back side.

_What the? ...what is this? ... It's like energy being wasted..._ Kurama thought as he took one step towards the energy and soon gasped. _It also has Emi's spirit energy! _

Kurama quickly ran towards where he had sensed Emi. He finally got there as he saw a hill with a body on top of it. _Emi!_

He hesitated and changed into his human form. He jogged up the hill and knelt down to where Emi's body was. She was on her side, her right hand close to her face while her left hand was sticking out. Kurama wanted to see if she was still alive so he got her left hand to check her pulse. **(Look, the spirit can still stay in the body, he didn't feel a death god come and get her but she could be dead).** There was only one problem when he had touched her; he changed back into a fox. He blinked two times before actually realizing he was a fox again. By that time, though, she had already woken up and looked at him with curious eyes.

**(Look in Chap. 16 for memory check about this dream.)**

Emi's POV

I couldn't help but gawk at the fox. Everything had turned into the last dream I had before this 'fight' ever happened. He looked the same way, this fox, as he was in my dream...I suppose I can call these kinds of dreams visions but...not all happens the same way as in my _visions_.

I finally noticed it rained. For a moment I asked my self 'what happened to you?' as I had looked at his more sever injuries. I had slowly lifted my hand to touch the blood. He stiffened himself for what I was going to do, just like in that dream, but he was taken back as my touch felt lightly on his fur. He kept looking at me. Watching every move I made. Not trusting me at all, I can see. I remembered yet again the person that was after this fox. How it was for this guy in the last dream.

For some reason, though, I felt relieved to see the fox again. I had hugged it in no time in a calming manner. I knew, though, what was about to happen but...I kinda wish I had thought about it sooner when Kasumi had energy. Just like in the dream, there was a rush of memories but this time I had seen only one of them. After that, I felt light headed but I finally sensed the wolves and I departed from the fox. They were, again all around us.

_That's why I didn't feel the fox in my arms, I had let go of him in the dream... well, that sounded smart of me!_** (Sarcasm...)**_...hmm, maybe it's time to run._

I had thought as I saw the wolves closing in. _Oh no, I don't remember how I got saved in that dream! Danm, what should I do now?!_

I then saw a huge swirl of green around me. The next thing I knew was that all the wolves were injured and painfully ran away. I looked around me to see where the attack had come from, though. I didn't even notice that I had been brought down from the hill! I then looked up at the hill where I was before and saw a man with white silver hair and white clothes that was looking down at me.

I couldn't see him at the moment as the clouds were making way for the bright, full moon; the rain had stopped long ago. His hair was glowing in the moon's light, now. Practically his whole body was glowing! My eyes had adjusted to the scenery soon enough as I now saw his ears. He had foxes ears? _Wait, then that was..._

"Are you the fox from earlier?" I asked but I just saw a smile as he started to leave. I couldn't see much of his face as the wind picked up and so did his hair.

"Wait! Please, come back!" I said. I needed to know who he was for some reason. I needed to know all about him. Then he stopped, his back facing me, and said, "You already know me." And just like that he left, vanishing in the forests' shadows, leaving me surprised and another feeling, day-ja-vu.

_What did he mean? Why would he say that if I don't even know him?_ I asked myself but I soon felt weak and suddenly...

Out of POV

Emi had collapsed on the floor and in no time soon did Kurama come back in his human form and ran towards her when he saw her on the floor. He didn't dare touch her left hand again; he just examined her by view. He soon picks her up and got her on his back and carried her to the end of the forest.

Exactly where is the end of the forest? Close to the edge of a cliff! Danm, whose right mind would bring someone at the edge of a cliff!!

Anyways, Kurama was told that once he found Emi, he should go to the edge of the cliff at the end of the forest. Guess who said that? Akira, that's who. That buffoon!

"He better be here. I know Mystics can regenerate their power...I hope the rest are ok" Kurama said as he walked back and forth after putting Emi on the ground. He sighed after pondering what could be taking them so long? He felt the evil energy leave the area so that must have meant that Akira defeated Ryuu.

Kurama then went up to where Emi was. _Either you passed out by exhaustion or by all the surprises you witnessed today..._Kurama thought as he sat on a huge rock over looking her. He sighed heavily, wishing these things didn't have to affect the weaker people. He then started to remember the woman with blue ice-like eyes.

Flash back

'_Don't move from this spot, I know you can recover quickly but conserve your energy._'...

'_My name is Kasumi Mariko, do you know me now?'_

_I remember you, Kasumi. I remember you very well now. I could I forget my idol of my childhood? ... You may have been the first thing that got me into thieving..._Kurama thought but he was interrupted by a little moan.

"Watch...out..." Emi mumbled as he soon felt a punch on his face and through him off the rock. He winced as he tried to get up but he was kicked hard up in the air. Then, in mid air, he was punched twenty more times and hit the ground on the last hit. He was **very** close to the edge of the cliff and he tried to get up tiredly but the one who almost beat him up into a pulp step on his back and leaned his weight on his foot.

"You useless fox! You thought you could save at least that wretched girl from me? You thought you could get away but I think we both know that im the victor here as long as where in this world. You. Stay. Useless!", Ryuu said.

On that last word he pressed even harder on Kurama's back and, if he could, he would scream by now. He was half unconscious as he was lifted up and was being carried over the edge.

"Useless creatures shouldn't exist, and I'll start by taking your life away!" Ryuu said as he let go of Kurama's now weak body. He knew what was going on yet, Kurama's body didn't move. He had let himself fall without a struggle. Suddenly, A white light swoosh to the cliff and went after Kurama. It soon took shape as it showed a lady with wings and a white dress.

She had long, wavy, light brown hair and blue eyes. By that time, Kurama had closed his (look of being possessed) eyes and he was in no time being carried up by the lady. As soon as she flew up higher than the cliff, Ryuu gasped.

She soon went through the forest where she picked a spot to lay Kurama down. Once she did go to the forest, Ryuu had screamed at them to come back. She soon let her wings down and they disappeared afterwards. She knelt in front of him and looked at the condition he was in, touching his check in the process. She soon took care of the big injuries but once she was about to move to the small ones, she began to feel dizzy.

_I can't waist more energy or we'll both die..._she thought as she leaned back on the tree, beside Kurama. _They'll find you soon...Im sorry, but that's...all...I can...do..._ as she thought of those last words, her body began to glow white and as soon a it dissipated, Emi's body was in place. Her head had titled towards Kurama and his head tilted to where her head was.

Soon, they were found by Yukina and Amaya, who before picking them up and going to the air port, admired the peaceful picture of the two, knowing that something like this won't come around again. Amaya got Kurama over her shoulders with his right arm and Yukina did the same with Emi. They were heading home.

In Spirit World

"Kazuki, are you ready?" Koenma asked as he left his office. Kazuki walked right behind him, "Yeah, I think I should come with you, anyway. I think I might see a familiar face with that girl, if her relative has any connection with her."

Koenma soon had his cattish smile as he looked over his shoulder, "Soka _(I see)_, chuckle, you gotta have faith in the boy, he can get that girl if he was determined to."

"Kami knows how much determination he had when he tried to get a bull frog from my father's kingdom! He blew up half of that Plato!" Koenma laughed. Kazuki was mildly surprised by this. If he could remember correctly, Koenma blew up like a volcano when he heard a portion of his lands was burned. Hearing him even laugh about it is surprising and disturbing.

_I think he lost his mind..._Kazuki thought as he had a sweat drop showing above his head. "Anyways, I also wanted to meet the girl. Let's see if she can even pass the fire exam now that Pure White has awoken." Kazuki said as they both went to a portal where it leads his kingdom. He was going through his stuff so that they can go to the Human World safely. Koenma had nodded and continued their conversation.

"It's a good thing I had sended Botan with that device of yours. It really works!" Koenma said. Kazuki got out of his huge closet as he smiled at Koenma, "told you so." Kazuki then lead Koenma to another portal, taking a bag and putting it over his shoulders. They were going to the Human World and they were on these weird looking birds.

"I can't believe Botan is that irresponsible...I thank her for getting us out of there!" Kazuki said as he smirked at the image of her troubled face.

Kazuki's Imagination...

"I know, I know. Im so sorry for making up that lie! Im sorry now that you have to cover us up!" Botan said as she bowed her head in front of Kazuki and Koenma.

Kazuki lifted her head up from her chin. (In the middle of the sunset in an apartment's balcony) "Please, don't trouble yourself with something like that, we came anyway and that's what matters the most."

Botan looked into his eyes with admiration and love, "Kazuki..." They were about to get closer when...

"KAZUKI!"

Kazuki blinked two times to find that they were in the Human World, behind a building. Koenma looked bloated when Kazuki looked down. "Get a hold of yourself and pick your human look." Koenma ordered as he changed into his adult form with a classy look. He was wearing a black jacket with black jeans and a red shirt **(that is kinda classy...). **After seeing him change in a cloud of dust, Koenma was about to get his pacifier out of his mouth when he noticed that Kazuki was just standing there, looking at him.

"Nani? _(what?)_", Koenma cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Kazuki. "What would happen if you got that pacifier out of your mouth?" Kazuki asked as he tilted his head like a complete moron.

"Nothing much..." Koenma said as he smiled, almost threatening Kazuki when his imagination got the better of him. Kazuki looked alarmed and soon called out, "Nooo, please don't take it out! We're all might die! Im too young to die!"

"Relax; nothing is going to happen, Kazuki so just calmed down. Besides, these humans are younger than you" Koenma said as he got the pacifier out of his mouth and put it away. Kazuki sighed heavily and started to change his look, too. He got his ring to show that he's a Mystic and he said a spell in Greek words mixed with an unknown language. Now, Koenma did the same thing before he changed but he was only given a ring and a different spell.

In a cloud of pink smoke he had changed into what teenagers would wear these days, baggy pants and a long loose t-shirt. The t-shirt was a basketball players shirt, white with red letters and numbers. His pants where blue with two long chains and Nikes that were also red and white. **(Believe me, I don't know much about how you should even look ghetto or sportive...) **

"What are you wearing?" Koenma asked, never in his life time had he seen such clothing.

"Just like Botan gave you an opinion about what clothes you would look best, Akira did the same for me" Kazuki explained. Koenma shook his head and forgot about the fashion sense Akira had for him.

"Anyway, we have to go soon and meet Miss. Minasoto before they come from their flight. Plus, we need to see about our own apartment." Koenma said, already starting to walk. Kazuki walked right behind him, his bag changing into a book bag. They were walking out behind the building. Kazuki was about to reassure Koenma of the 'where were they living?' part when they noticed people looking at them.

"Kazuki, why are they looking at us?" Koenma whispered, tilting a little to his friends' direction.

"Bets me" Kazuki replied back with a shrug. All of a sudden, they saw more school girls looking at them and getting closer. Their eyes were fluttering and they had a tint of red in their cheeks.

This could only mean one thing, fan girls.

The two rulers were now half panicking, half in a state of surprise, and a hint of being flattered. Still they were about to run when the girls started to ask short 'can I see you again?' questions to the poor men.

"Are you an American?", "Are you from around here?", "Do you go to school around these places?", "Do you have a girlfriend?", "Can I have your phone number and you can get mine."

They were even starting to get caressed by the girls, too! They thought this would never end when they were pulled by the arms and through the crowd of girls who started to whine. The person that pulled the two away had immense speed and really, the guys were now flailing in the air.

As soon as they were at a complete stop, the guy took heavy breaths, his back facing the other two who were on the ground; getting their heads straightened out.

"You saved us back there, thanks pal" Kazuki said as he tried to stand up to get his book bag but landed on his butt. He got on all fours and tried to get his bag again until he sees the man giving it to him. "Your welcome", the guy said as he smirked at the two. (Lets say the sun won't let us see his face) The two looked at him in astonishment as they said his name, "Hachiro!"

With Emi and Kurama

Emi and Kurama were carried all the way to Helena's limousine where they were bandaged and warmed. Akira was already there, prepared by the girls. He had been protecting them but let Ryuu escape, making him fall on the ground with Ryuu's good bye shot.

The night had gotten colder so seeing as how the body would be in a really bad condition with injuries; they covered them up with a blanket. They were going to the air port and go to Japan. Helena really didn't care if she didn't have a ticket to go with them, she wanted to go.

Once they were on a plane, the girls tried to carry the two to their seats. "Hey, why don't we put them together, that way we won't intrude their sleep?" Amaya suggested. They all nodded and put them together. Lucky for Akira, even though he was sleeping at the time, was sitting next to Yukina.

A little later when they got their own seats, the plane began to warm up as it was starting to move on the rode. Most of the people shut their lights off to go to sleep and so did the girls for themselves and for their injured friends. During half of the flight, Emi woke up. She mumbled at first like 'where was she?' and 'what happened?' until she noticed the place she was in.

_Im in...the plane...ugh, I feel like a whole heard of elephants trampled over my body!...huh?_ Emi thought as she looked to her right where she saw Kurama sleeping.

_Now I get it...so that whole thing wasn't a dream...well, im going to forget soon so..._ Emi thought again as she snuggled up to Kurama, wrapping herself and Kurama with her blanket. She laid her head on top of his shoulder and was going to sleep.

_I figure you need a hug, it's my thanks to you for not being a jerk during those times...Im sorry for how much that guy hurt you but thank goodness your okay...thank goodness...and thank you...for saving my life...again..._Emi thought as she drifted into sleep. Yukina and Akira, who was in back of Emi and Kurama, had one eye peaking at their little moment and had a faint smile as they two went back to sleep.

Even though this was a peaceful moment, the moon was going to the middle of the sky and in a blink of an eye, turned red and then back to normal...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank goodness I finished! And, hopefully now that im soon getting out of school, I would have more time for this story. **

**So remember to Read and Review and I would be very happy. **

**Bye people! **


	20. Chap 18, In Japan Intro

**Hello! How are you all? After that last chapter I thought you might have at least fainted or something...**

**Anyways, since no reviews have gone by, im going to be around another story of mine more often so don't blame me. I will continue this story just not as frequent as I would update (It's not like I didn't take enough time in between updates, anyway...). **

**Enough bad news, it's time for the show to start!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap.18, In Japan Intro.

Emi was slowly waking up as some of the sun's rays were hitting her face, making her squint right after she opened her eyes. She slept comfortable all night in the plane and it was still heading towards Japan.

"Good morning! We are soon going to land into Japan's airport, in about an hour or so, so start preparing yourselves for the rest of your time here. That is all." The pilot said over the speakers. Emi groaned to this.

_My gosh! And I felt so content here...when did I even got on the plane, anyway?_ Emi thought as she kept quiet, mentally asking for about 10 minutes of sleep. As she did so, she heard soft breathing on to where she leaned her head to.

_That must be Amaya...wow, she usually wakes up early...hmm, I should let her be..._Emi thought as she lazily opened her eyes, a faint smile on her face as she gazed at nothing.

Then, she heard something she wasn't prepared for. The person she was leaning on to wasn't Amaya for that person even mumbled someone's name in their own tone. Emi's first reaction: calm. Then her eyes were wide open as she slowly lifted herself off and looked at the person sitting next to her.

_K-k-k_- "KURAMA!" Emi yelled as her face started to go blazing red! (Standing up in the process).It woke up everyone in the plane who were asleep or at least took them by surprise. Kurama woke up, a little surprised by the yelling. He blinked up at her as he noticed her tomato-like face.

"What?" he asked, a dazed look showed as a reply. She soon got angry and raised a shaking fist, "what the hell, why is a jerk such as you here beside me?" Emi asked in a menacing voice. He fully woke up after hearing that as he blinked at the space between them. He looked up at her and said,

"How should I know? Those nimrods put us together I guess, or didn't you remember we were severely hurt...which reminds me, how the in the world did you heal so fast?!"

Emi soon snapped out of it as she noticed and recalculated what has happened to her all this time. She saw how beat up Kurama was; a bandage was even placed on his right cheek and so was his left side of his forehead. He was covered up in a red sheet...that had white snowflakes...which was Emi's.

She blinked at him until she yelled at him but not so loudly. "Why do you have my blanket?" He soon looked down at what she referred to and looked straight up.

"As I said, I don't know; it was their fault." He said.

There was an 'ahym' sound coming from a lady's voice as the two red heads looked at the flight attendant. "Do you want to settle this some place else, like in the cockpit?"

The other two just calmed themselves and Emi sat down. The flight attendant went back to her duty as Emi turned to the little window. Kurama looked at her for one moment before asking her, "What's up with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Emi asked loathly, her back still turned to him. He got serious as he got the blanket off of him while talking.

"You're acting strangely. Like you missed out on something...it's like you forgot what happened last night..." Kurama said, folding the blanket while doing so. Emi moved a little, by the windows' reflection of her, her mouth was a little open. He continued.

"I thought...about you...about us...and-" before he could finish, though, Emi had misunderstood and kinda yelled at him.

"What happened between us last night?!!!!!" she said as her face was back to being red. He didn't understand at first but then got what she was thinking.

"No! Don't think that way! I don't do relationships!" Kurama said to her, a faint blush showing. Emi back off and faced the window again. Her face was trying to cool off. Kurama composed himself as he tried to be reasonable again.

"Look, just try to remember last night, if your head was that badly bumped..." Kurama said. Emi started to do that when ...her eyes were the next thing wide open. She didn't remember! She tried again but her mind was blank after she had slept in Hotaka's Mansion. This was bad...why couldn't she remember?!

_Why, why can't I remember? After, we all sat down on the seats from our script playing, I feel asleep and... and... _Her eyes were still wide when she remembered the white fox's red eyes, making her inhale a small, loud portion of air. Kurama heard this and tilted his head forward **(moving a little more in front of where his chair is directing him!). **

Emi slowly turns to him; her eyes were a little dim.

"Kurama, you're from a different world right?" Emi asked, whispering all of a sudden. He was taken back by this and settled himself in his seat. Quietly he answered her question.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do...-sigh- ...have you seen a white fox with red eyes?" Emi asked, her voiced still leveled to a whisper. Kurama then knew what she meant but kept what he knew as he replied.

"No...I have never seen such a thing..."Kurama lied. Emi looked down for one second, saying an 'oh...' full of disappointment. She crossed her arms and turned to the window. Kurama just looked at her so indifferently that he winced

_It must be the clarity of this morning or something...why did I lie to her like that? Also, with having that feeling of...guilt? _Kurama asked himself, in thought.

_Why does that fox seem so familiar? Why is it the only thing when I try to remember is that animal? _Emi thought, becoming frustrated.

Short Flashback

She saw the fox jumping above the dark abyss as she tried to follow him. She looked down and suddenly lost sight of the fox as she fell in the darkness.**--End--**

They were both thinking deep in thought from the new events that had taken place. As soon as they were about to answer to their own questions, interruption came around.

"What? That's all?!" The two heard a familiar voice say. They both turned and looked up at the person who said that. Pink, playful looking eyes looked back at them as she smiled.

"Botan." The two said in unison.

"The one and only!" Botan said, her index finger in the air while winking. Yukina, Helena, Cleo, and Akira were all there, over looking the two red heads. The two soon had dots as their eyes as they remembered their little up roar in the plane.

"Where were you people when we were fighting?" Emi asked. The idiots **(note: idiots, not Yukina, she smiled)** ginned as they said in unison, "Enjoying the moment of your first fight!"

The corners of Emi's mouth twitched once hearing that. It was Kurama's turn to ask, he mostly looked at Akira and Botan on this one. "So, you couldn't even warn us about the flight attendant?"

"Nope" Akira said followed by Botan, "We wanted to see you two like this, we wanted to know how long it would last but I got bored". Kurama just smirked, pretending not to be mad and turned around in his seat.

"Cheer up you two, you'll soon be out of here so don't crash the plane yet, love birds" Helena said. The two in the front soon had a 'what the heck!' kind of face. As the plane rolled by, you can hear them yell, "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" and a flight attendant warning them a second time to keep quiet.

On land

Once they were in the airport, Helena and Cleo said their goodbyes as they had to get on to another plane and go back home to pay for their flights. Then, the six that were left went their separate ways, Botan, Akira and Kurama went to Kurama's house while Yukina, Amaya and Emi went to their grandparent's temple.

The three girls took a taxi, put their luggage in the trunk, and headed for the temple, close to the next town where Kurama lives. As they were heading home, talking about old times and catching up, someplace else where, someone was acting like a baby.

With Kurama

The other three also took a taxi but as they had entered it, Akira began acting like a child.

"Why the heck couldn't I have left with Yukina?!" Akira whined, the other people having sweat drops and smiles with frowning eyebrows. Botan soon petted Akira on the shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Akira, it's too late to whine, they might be already at their home." Botan said.

"Plus, I doubt they want another mouth to feed, and a full grown man who acts like a child when his crush is away." Kurama said, making Akira have mixed feelings showing on his face. Blush came too along with a hint of anger and embarrassment. Botan just looked at the two.

"I-I just wanted to talk to her for a little while! I haven't even talked to her after we both succeeded in our training with Akio-sensei and it's been so long since then and-and, I wanted to see her." Akira said, blushing still.

"I just noticed...Kurama, your back to your normal insults...that was an insult!" Akira said, a little confused on whether he should be amused by this or angry. Botan just had a puzzled face as she turned to Kurama.

"Back to normal?" Botan asked. Kurama looked at her for a moment and then put his hand under his chin, his elbow on the window's end, and facing the window.

"It's nothing you need to know, besides, it wouldn't matter." Kurama said, nonchalantly. Botan puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms and looked up.

"Well, at least now I know that I don't have to care about you like the friend I am!" Botan said, she 'hypm!' in the process. Kurama looked at her in the corner of his eye and then closed them, "Whatever".

Akira looked at the two and then smiled nervously. For the rest of the ride, Akira had shook in fear from Botan's aura was getting bigger and more ferocious by the minute! _Why does she always have this tendency to think about the things that bug her! She knows that'll make her anger worse! _Akira thought.

At the Temple

"Thank you!" Emi said as she got out of the taxi and walked toward Yukina and Amaya. She looked up andlooked amazed. Her eyes were wide, filled with light. Her cheeks were a tiny bit tinted with red. In her mind, warm, happy memories were flooding in.

"Wow! It's still looks the same, mysterious yet cool." Emi said. Amaya smiled at this; seeing Emi this way made her think she could still be 10, an innocent child.

_Emi...that happiness... I know it comes from your earliest memories...when you visited your grandparents...you were so sweet back then..._Amaya thought, she soon lowered her head, her bangs over shadowed her eyes, remembering the only good days they both had. Yukina noticed this and decided to take the first step.

"Well, Emi, why don't we say hi already, I bet they're eager to see you, again" Yukina said, her hand had indicated the way. Amaya had snapped out of it as Yukina said that. Emi nodded and started to go up the stairs. Amaya followed suit, getting their luggage.

Emi practically ran up the stairs, which was a lot of them. By the time Yukina and Amaya got up the stairs, Emi was just staring off at the temple's main doors. Yukina came by her side as she asked, "What's wrong Emi?"

"Yeah, I–thought-you were-excited to-see-your grandparents" Amaya said, trying to catch her breath as she also stood beside her. Emi just lifted a finger at the door and the two other girls followed her direction.

"WHAT!" was all that was heard as the birds on the trees that were around the Temple flew away.

At the Apartment

Once the three got out of the taxi with their luggage, they went to where Kurama lives. As they got on the elevator, Akira started to sense big spirit energy.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Akira asked, looking mostly on the numbers that they were passing by. Botan and Kurama checked and they definitely felt it, too.

"We won't find out what it really is until we see it" Kurama said as the elevator's doors opened and he walked out of it first. No one was in the hallways, so the other two got out of the elevator. Nonetheless, there was still that tremendous spirit energy. All of a sudden, Kurama started to walk fast to his door, which was at the end of the hallway. Akira and Botan were taken back by his fast movement as they just looked at him.

His eyes were filled with worry. He got his keys and inserted it into the knob but before he even opened it, someone did it for him. He looked up slowly to find a familiar face. His eyes widened as he said the person's name. The one who answered the door smiled.

"I thought you would be here in another week but oh well, good to see you here."

Akira and Botan were soon at Kurama's side; Kurama's expression turned back to normal. Even so, it was the other two beside him that were gawking at the man that had answered the door.

"Nice to see you too, Botan and Akira..."

Back at the Temple

"Ahhh, that was tiring!" Amaya said as she laid herself on the futon of the huge living room. Emi and Yukina sat down next to her, exhausted as well. For 5 minutes they were trying to unlock all the locks that Yukina and Emi's grandparents left, including the very old kind that uses talismans which wasn't easy. Emi got the note out, the thing that they all screamed at the beginning of their challenge.

"Man, I remember them challenging my parents and any adult to this kind of thing whenever family members visited. Now that we're grown up, especially Amaya, we also have this challenge." Emi said, adding a long sigh to that. Amaya opened her eyes and lifted her upper body, both of her elbows supporting her. She turned to Emi and asked, "Well, what else does the letter say, besides the 'unlocking the multiple locks' challenge?"

"Let me see..." She began reading the letter.

_Emi Yukina and Amaya, we left to take care of some business in the outskirts. Something has come up around that area and we had to help our friends in something. Emi, Yukina, me and your grandmother won't be coming back until the next month so please provide yourselves in that period of time by going to Aki-san . She would know what to do. If not her, then go around in the next town and go to __Michi__-san. Yukina would know where they are._

_Hopefully, once we come back we won't see you three or the temple in a huge mess. We feel very sorry for not welcoming you girls but what can be done? This is all that we can do. Until then. _

_-Grandpa_

"Well, that's all, man, they still act the same way they did before." Emi said, flopping herself on the futon next to Amaya, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. Yukina did the same, lacing her fingers on her stomach and looking at the ceiling.

"I guess we're in charge..."Yukina said after a long moment of silence. The other two, in a sigh agreed with a 'yeah'. The idea struck them later on, making the two sit up fast, their eyes wide.

"Then, we really have to..."

"What the letter was trying to say..."

"Is that we need to work!" Emi said last, Amaya was first, followed by Yukina.

"Oh great, I don't even feel like working! And im going to school soon; how in the world am I supposed to expect that I would have time for homework or after school activities?! I wanted to play Volleyball so badly. " Emi whined, crossing her legs and arms. Amaya nodded to that, she had collage now, and she definitely didn't feel like working while doing three 3/5 essays. She pouted at the thought.

Yukina sat up, "Wait a second, don't think so quickly of what **might** come. Who knows if our job will be easy to do in at least an hour?" Emi and Amaya looked at her, their eyelids lowering a little.

"Um, Yukina, I don't know if you noticed but, it seems Japanese culture was trying to tell me that life wasn't going to be easy anymore. Hell, first Helena's mansion then...on the high way, I really don't remember anything else but it seems that whatever it is tried to tell me to come to Japan, or else. Once in Japan, I would have to do something about the weird situation, which I am because im sick and tired of it!" Emi said, upset at whatever had happened to her back in America.

Amaya patted her on the shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Im sure that stuff won't happen in a while." Emi looked over her shoulder and smiled a little.

"It's good to know that much but," Emi's smile disappeared, replacing it with a serious face, "It seems that it's after me and while im around you two, well, I just don't want you to get hurt if it ever goes to that extend..."

Amaya and Yukina looked at her seriously now. The room became quite and the three girls stayed as they were, thinking of how things would be from now on.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank goodness I did this earlier than I had been in recent chapters, man I was starting to go lazy on this story but I blame the school for this! Well, right at this chapter, where I am, it's summer vacation. Finally! I am starting to have a mixed feeling about High school...**

**Anyways, I was convinced by a certain author's Review in my other In-progress story to not put comments or use Japanese words in English stories, especially if they're misspelled. Hey, blame me for being a total rookie here in Fan fiction! Well, no more comments and maybe just the word Baka will I use in this and other stories and future ones. **

**Read and Review, bye!**

**P.s.:**** To everyone else, thank you for reading this fic.. I will have more time now to do this story and others so I'll see you people more often, and by that I mean your reviews and my many more chap.s. **

**Bye! **


	21. Chap 19, Unexpected Visitors

**That last chapter's ending was pretty weird, wasn't it? Sorry about that, my mind was running out on me. This one will be a little more different as the thoughts will mix between Kasumi and Emi. This chap. may last longer...**

**Directions:**

**This will indicate that Kasumi is thinking without anyone hearing it:**_** - - Words - -**_

**Normal italic without the skipped lines or the bold letters is for anyone else. If with italics and bold letters with the skipped lines then it's for anyone who is inside of a person that is thinking to themselves. Without the skipped lines that would mean their thoughts are heard by the 'tamer'. **

**For people who got somewhat idea about that last sentence, you're smart. (Lokinorsedeity, I know you already got that sentence ;P ) **

**Let's see if this chap. is any good, shall we...**

**Now, on to the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chap. 19, Unexpected Visitors

Emi's hand swept over her forehead as she sighed heavily. She was in her permanent room where she had put her stuff in place, well, for the stuff that didn't need a table or any other furniture. The rest of her things would come in one week. Earlier on, Yukina had told the two to do their own work, seeing as how they all needed their time to not only comfort themselves to the Temple but to re-think of what has happened so far.

And so now, just as Emi took a break, she was doing just that. She collapsed on the futon, thinking while looking blankly at the ceiling.

Emi's POV

_So...what just happened so far? Hm, I had dreams, eh, visions of what will be coming my way, got chased by a demon in my own apartment, met my no good jerk of a savior, let me see, what else?..._

_Ah, and after I closed my eyes in Hotaka's Mansion I don't remember much of anything else! Great; so far so good. He he, maybe there's a world record for the person with the weirdest occurrences...Hey,_

I sat up from the futon, now thinking further. _What happened to Hotaka? Actually, what happened to us helping him? Hmm, maybe we just...and, wait a second, how did I?..._

I looked at my body to see if I had any injuries and I did. There was a bandage on it, on my right arm; close to the shoulder. I sighed; again, I really didn't want to have a single injury on me. I never can do much with them. I went back on the futon, putting my right hand over my eyes. The sun was setting, but it seemed pretty bright.

I grounded, not feeling like I should continue putting my stuff in place. I was about to go and look at the sunset when I noticed something. I had lifted my hand over my forehead a little, allowing my eyes to open first. I saw a curved line on my palm and for a minute I didn't react to it.

I sat up soon, my eyebrows frowning as I had inspected my palm. _Wings..._ _they are little wings..., _I thought as I traced it with my index finger. It had looked like it was engraved but it didn't feel like that at all. _Why do I have this on my hand? Why is it here?_ I thought as I found myself puzzled because of this.

_No...im not going to receive any answers by just asking myself. No one else could have possibly done this that I know of. I was with my friends most of the time so who could it have been and how could it have been placed there without me knowing it? This is too confusing..._

I went back to lying the futon, deciding that I won't enjoy a sunset when im this preoccupied. I closed my eyes and wanted to get some more rest. Usually I would sleep so that my mind would think straight to the answers as soon as I wake up. Though that is the reason for my need of sleep, there is another, im tired to do anything. And so, with that, I went off to sleep.

Emi's dream/ POV

I slowly opened my eyes to the strange yet beautiful night blue sky. There were many stars that I just gawked at the sky. _Wow...they look so pretty...so many..., _I thought as I can feel my eyes glitter and shine like the stars I see. I felt grass beneath me. The feel of wet grass was too strange, though. I heard chuckling above me and I looked at where it came from.

It felt like I was seeing through a camera, purposely moving. I couldn't see quiet clearly but I saw a man with white wings. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me as the moon's light touched his face. He had ruffled hair, im not too sure but I think his hair was green...his eyes were playfully olive green with a hint of...yellow! I couldn't see so clearly but then I heard water, a brook right on my left.

I looked and I saw a fountain, replacing the sound of the brook. Right there, I saw Kasumi and another girl with her. The girl had dark pink hair and it was long. Her eyes were also an unusual, dark pink with a hint of yellow but at that moment, she looked like she was sad about something. I then turn my attention to Kasumi which had a sad yet serious face.

"Time to wake up, Emi" Kasumi said. My eyes had widened as I felt myself be pulled by my shirt and back to my room. Somehow, I had woken up without the feeling to be awakened.

Out of POV

Emi sat up as she looked at her surroundings. She was awake in her room but still had that sensation of being in that place in her dream.

_What? Why did she? -_ Emi thought as she was cut off by Kasumi.

_**Emi, calm down, I just got you out of that world, ok. **_

_World, what do you mean by world? I thought I was in my dream._

_**Well, it was half of your dream and half of it was a world where, how can I put this? Um, it's where my kind live. **_

_Your kind? Damn I, I don't get any of this?!_ Emi thought in frustration as she put her hands on her face and moved her head back and forth. Kasumi sighed to her frustration. –

_**- Humans ask too much questions and then they start saying they're confused! - - **_

_**Emi, please listen, sigh, im not sure if I should tell you this without permission but...**_ before Kasumi could tell Emi anything, Amaya and Yukina came in her room.

"Emi, are you ok?" Amaya asked as she knelt down beside Emi. Yukina had walked up to her suite and looked down at Emi.

"We heard you talking out loud and thought that someone had broken in." Yukina said as Emi raised her hand, her bangs not allowing her eyes to show. Yukina got her hand and was about to pull her up when...

"**I need to talk to you two for a moment. Please lead me to another part of this Temple." **'Emi' said, using a different voice. Yukina and Amaya looked at each other with worry. 'Emi' soon looked at Yukina, **"I'll explain everything if you bring me to a secure place where no one will come to hear us." **She said.

Yukina's eyes widened as she saw 'Emi's' expression was too different and so were her eyes. 'Emi's' expression was serious; her eyes were the same icy blue color as Kasumi's. Yukina soon got out of her surprise as she nodded and lifted 'Emi' up.

"Come on, Amaya. We're going to the living room." Yukina said in a serious tone as she held on to 'Emi's' hand and lead her to the living room. Amaya followed the two to the living room. Amaya and 'Emi' sat down on the futon as Yukina went to her room for just a second and came back with a jewel that was dark red and a feather tied to it. The room soon had outlines of blue and turned back to normal. She sat down with them, her expression was still serious.

"Explain what just happened, who ever you are" Yukina said in a firm voice. Amaya blinked at the scene and at the two who she thought she knew. 'Emi' raised her head and soon Amaya understood what Yukina meant. 'Emi's' eyes were icy blue and her expression was the same as Yukina's.

"**My name is Kasumi ****Mirako**** and I am the 5****th**** Guard of Light of Queen ****Arisu's****"**, Kasumi said.

With Kurama

Everyone was in Kurama's apartment, at the table, including the unexpected guests.

"I'm glad that you came even sooner Shuichi, I wouldn't know what to do with these three gentlemen." Shiori said, a faint smile was on her face. Kurama was only beside his mother, drinking the tea she made a little earlier. He looked at his mother and put a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't leave you for that long, not while you're sick now." Kurama said.

"Shuichi, it's just a cold, it's already going away." Shiori said, trying to put an excuse to not make her son worry so much.

"Well, we also did tell her that she should rest but she told us otherwise..." Koenma said, nervously smiling. Shiori stands up and huffs, "well, if you want me to be gone that badly, i'll be in my room, sleeping."

"Arigato Miss. Minamino for the tea and cake" all the guests said. "You're welcome."

Shiori went to her room after that. Everyone else was smiling nervously. They all soon had a serious expression on their faces.

"So, why are you three here, especially in my apartment?" Kurama said looking at the two rulers and their friend.

"Yeah, tell us, father" Akira said, slyly.

"Ah, that would be my doing. I asked if Koenma can come but im not sure about the other two baka's over there" Botan said.

"Hey!" Hachiro yelled, not liking how she put the two as idiots. Kazuki was secretly crying a river, _why do you define me like that my love?_

"Just because your cute that doesn't mean that you can start calling us names...unless-" Hachiro said until he was cut off by a punch on the face.

"Hachiro, shut up!" Botan said, annoyance showing on her face and even a little embarrassment on what he was going to propose. All the other men looked at her, startled.

"What? Im not going to hurt you, unless you get me angry..." Botan said, a little shine came to her eyes as she said her threat. The others just moved a little away from her.

With Emi

"**Im using Emi as a medium for now so please don't be alarmed."** Kasumi said. Yukina and Amaya looked at each other and soon showed trust in her.

"Alright, we'll believe you" Amaya said. Kasumi sighed as she began explaining but first...

"**Yukina, was it? Cut the acting, Emi isn't much here with us right now." **Kasumi said; Yukina was taken back by this. Yukina soon lowered her head down, a little disappointed and embarrassed on how she was caught.

"Ok." Yukina said in a small whisper. The whole room was swept with a chill of cold, not so much put enough to give you goosebumps. Yukina had been holding her aura and her spirit energy. It didn't bother Kasumi one bit but Amaya felt cold, not knowing what just happened she just looked puzzled.

"**Good, that would have exhausted you even more and would have made you sick. You weren't holding back properly." **Kasumi said, smiling warmly at her. Yukina lifted her head in surprise. She had now been thinking who she was, seeing as how she isn't from mystic land because there was no ring on her finger. Neither was she human or a goddess so she could only be from...

"**Plus, you haven't felt my aura, have you?" **Kasumi said, receiving another shocked Yukina. This was entertaining to Kasumi but to Yukina it was a surprise after another! It was true, she couldn't sense her aura until she let go of hers. She clearly forgot how to be sensed as a human and sense other aura's and spirit energies. Heck, no wonder she felt strange around Hotaka!

Yukina's eyes went a little dim, disappointed for not doing things properly.

"**Hm, I thought so. You need to train some more"** Kasumi said.

"Hey, don't t-try to c-change the s-subject! Tell us why y-you're in E-Emi?" Amaya said, rubbing her arms so that she could get warm. Kasumi leaned back, putting up a sad looking face.

"**Your no fun...alright, why I am in Emi will all be cleared out later on...let her tell you" **Kasumi said.

"What the heck! Why can't you tell us?" Amaya protested, Yukina was trying to calm her down. Kasumi just looked at her and then lifted her arms and put her hands on the back of her head, laying down on the futon.

"**As I said, let her tell you, besides, she would explain it better...Anyways, I wanna know, has anything scary or strange happened?" **Kasumi said, looking up at the ceiling. Yukina and Amaya blinked, what did she meant by scary? Their eyes widened, it had hit them hard in the head as they realized what she meant. Kasumi looked at them that instant and she had a smile on her face; turning her attention back to the ceiling.

"**Well, that's one reason why im here. I came to help you guys." **Kasumi said, looking at Emi's hand that had the two little wings on it.

"**Let's say the my queen ordered me to protect you all that are close to Emi...she said that she also needed to be taken care of as well..."** Kasumi said, sighing at the end.

"**She also said another person that I have to find...but..." **Kasumi soon rolled over and looked at the two girls,** "this is as far as I will go on telling you about me."**

"Why?!" Amaya whined.

"**Sorry but rules are rules, I was also ordered to not tell you everything, just my purpose and why im within Emi."** Kasumi said as she stood up. **"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to Emi's room right now, tuck her to bed and rest." **Kasumi said as she went to the entrance of the room. A seed had fallen from Emi's pocket and Yukina soon picked it up.

Yukina remembered about yesterday's event and how Kasumi replaced Emi so that she could lead the danger away. Before that, though, Kasumi had gone to Kurama and whispered something to him.

"Kasumi..." Yukina said. Kasumi stopped and looked over her left shoulder.

"**What is it?"** Kasumi said. Yukina showed her the seed.

"What is your relationship with Kurama?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, this is where I end it. Hopefully it wasn't too weird, boring, long, pointless or anything bad. **

**The next chap. WILL be about Kasumi and her relationship with Kurama. Another scene would be showing the other group that's with Kurama and... I think I've said too much but the chapter after that maybe would be about the girls working. I trust that chapter will be good but for now is in suspense.**

**Please Read and Review, bye! **


	22. Chap 20, Kasumi Memories

**Directions:**

**This will indicate that Kasumi is thinking without anyone hearing it:**_** - - Words - -**_

**Normal italic without the skipped lines or the bold letters is for anyone else. If with italics and bold letters with the skipped lines then it's for anyone who is inside of a person that is thinking to themselves. Without the skipped lines that would mean their thoughts are heard by the 'tamer'. **

**By the way, Kasumi means 'mist', hence why I called the chapter "Kasumi Memories". **

**Ok! Let's see how Kasumi is going to get out of this predicament...**

**Let the show begin!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last time

A seed had fallen from Emi's pocket and Yukina soon picked it up.

Yukina remembered about yesterday's event and how Kasumi replaced Emi so that she could lead the danger away. Before that, though, Kasumi had gone to Kurama and whispered something to him.

"Kasumi..." Yukina said. Kasumi stopped and looked over her left shoulder.

"**What is it?"** Kasumi said. Yukina showed her the seed.

"What is your relationship with Kurama?"

Chap. 20, Kasumi Memories

The room was silent as Kasumi turned around and faced Yukina, staring at her. By the time Kasumi was about to leave, the chilling cold that came from Yukina was gone.

"**I have...gotten softer when I was with the queen and the angel on her side..." **Kasumi's bangs covered her eyes as her head was a little low.** "But, that really isn't your business, is it?"** Kasumi snapped at her. Yukina's eyes soon looked determined, "You did something, something so that he would chase after you or rather to chase after Emi."

Kasumi smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. **"You gotta be kidding me...that boy had followed me even when I told him to stay put."** Kasumi smirked, memories coming back to her swiftly**. "Fine, I'll tell you what's up between me and Kurama"** Kasumi said as she sat down in between Yukina and Amaya.

"**Long ago, I was in the forest of a different world, Demon World..." **Kasumi said as the other two girls stiffened and soon were paying their full attention to her.

"**My mother had died and my father had disappeared before I was born . I had lived with my mother's friend when I was a child until she was slaughtered by bobcat demons." **

"**Later on in my life I was a thief...and was apart of a ****Kitsune**** clan that had powers that included plant life. I was the only one in the clan who had blue eyes though so they thought I wasn't one of theirs. Still, I had stayed with them even though they treated me like a stranger."**

"**I can't blame them. Once I lived by myself, I stole things, valuable things from other people. The clan knew of my actions and they were more distant than before to me. I worked and lived alone after I left them and never came back."**

"**One day, I had robbed a book that had good information of treasures that were at the border of the Gods World." **Kasumi said as she remembered of how she knew Kurama.

Flash back/ Kasumi's POV

_I had been running away from the owner of the book who I thought was exhausted from chasing me but either way I had ran even more until I knew I was close to my home. As soon as I was around a familiar area of the forest, I was about to stop when I bump hard into someone._

_My body hit the base of the trunk hard and lost the book inside the huge lifted up roots of the tree. I winced in pain for just a second until I had noticed that the book went in through the roots. I tried to get it back, even with my power but the roots only commanded themselves and closed up the opening where the book fell. _

_With anger, I looked back at the person who had bumped into me. _

"_Why don't you watch where you're going?! Because of you I lost my treasure!" I had said but just when I said it, I noticed at the person who I was screaming at._

_Big golden eyes looked back at me as his face was all dirty with dirt but not as much as to had let me see his expression. He had white silver hair and little fox ears and he was wearing all white._

_He was paralyzed, scared to move from my yelling. I was somehow paralyzed myself as I had just looked at the boy. I had noticed soon that he was holding a special kind of plant. A rare plant that only old men with enough spirit energy could grow for medicine purposes. _

_Not only that, it was almost like taboo to steal but I had sensed that he stole it and now he was in trouble. It looked like a potato but really that was how it looked at a seed! My eyes widened as I took the boy by the arm, his other holding the seed. _

"_Are you crazy?! For sure you're going to get banished from your clan if from who ever you robbed that had seen your face!" I had said, leaving the boy even more scared. We both soon heard a loud old man's voice. I hesitated, looking back at the roots where the book was and then looked back at the boy. _

_**I have no choice; I gotta get out of here with the boy. **__I thought as I got him and quickly ran away to my home. Later on, I had finally got to my house. It was far away from the clan but not so much. I sat the boy down on a boulder in front of my den and looked at him._

"_What's your name, kid?" I asked him. Ever since we had left that place, he's been quite and for some reason, sad. He looked up at me, slowly and I soon saw his eyes were dark. _

"_It's Yoko Kurama" he finally said, his face was expressionless all of a sudden. I had a faint smile on as I began assuring him._

"_Well, what clan are you from? You must have lived with a lot of your kind." I asked. There were many clans that had foxes but there were different kinds. Though the boy was similar to me, I couldn't be sure until I had asked him. _

"_The __Yuuna__ Clan..." he said, quietly. I knew that Clan very well, it was the same clan that shunned me away. Then suddenly we both blushed as we heard our growling stomachs. I had smiled nervously, "Why don't we get something to eat?" I suggested to him, he nodded, still pretty embarrassed. I was walking away when I didn't feel him follow me. _

_I looked back, "Well, what you waiting for? Aren't you going to come with me?" I asked him but he just looked at me and then back at the seed he was holding. I waited a little more and then started to walk again, only more slowly. _

"_Alright, if you wanna stay here, fine by me. You could get eaten for all I care." I said, waving my right had. Suddenly I couldn't move my legs as I felt him hug me from behind. I looked down and smiled softly. __**Looks like he doesn't like the idea of getting eaten...**__I thought as I chuckled to his behavior. _

"_Don't... leave me here" he said, shyly. He didn't let go of my legs but hugged it even tighter. I got him and raised him up high._

"_Now, now, don't get too scared. You're a boy and boys shouldn't cry when they get scared. You should act brave or else your fear will haunt you. Believe me, you don't want that..." I said, looking at him with a gentle face. _

"_You're not going to cry, right?" I asked and he shaked his head immediately. I had put him back on the ground, "Let's go get us something to eat" I said. I felt his hand slip into mine and I figured that he wanted to be assured that I wouldn't leave him. _

_Later on, I had one of my plants a little afar away from my home get me and Kurama food. As we were going back to the den, eating all the while, we heard strange noises coming from the bushes. I wasn't aware of it though, I was too busy filling up my stomach to even sense it but once it was in range to pounce on us, I had pushed Kurama back and tried to get the danm thing off of me._

_In demon world, there were all sorts of demons that looked human and even the appearance of a monster. _**(Note: there's a picture in my homepage about the monster.)**

_I was slammed on the floor by a huge demon who was drooling through its teeth that were too big to be inside of his mouth. Its drool touched the ground close to my face. It was on top of me, wanting to bite me but I was trying to hold it back with a knife I had gotten out. _

"_Kurama, run away, don't let this guy eat you!" I yelled at him. He was a few feet away and had stood up. He was scared to move because of the sudden event that was taking place. _

"_Kurama, go! Hurry up and get away from here!" I yelled again, the demon's sharp long teeth were getting closer to my neck. The boy hesitated, not knowing what to do. If he stayed and tried to help then they would both get bad results. If he ran away, he would be ok but what about her?_

Done with POV

_He then remembered what she said to him a little earlier..._

"_**Now, now, don't get too scared. You're a boy and boys shouldn't cry when they get scared. You should act brave or else your fear will haunt you. Believe me, you don't want that..."**_

_He stood his ground as he knew what he had to do. The demon was about to rip Kasumi's throat when it stopped its attack on Kasumi and looked at Kurama. Kurama had made himself bleed by his left arm with his claws that were still developing. The demon smelled it and got off of Kasumi. The demon slowly went towards Kurama who was backing up. _

_**What is he doing?! I tried to tell him to get away but he doesn't listen!**__ Kasumi thought as she stood up and was going to try to get him away but Kurama had shook his head, indicating for her to not move. She stared at what he was trying to do. Kurama was backing away and soon had turned around and ran, making the huge demon chase after him._

"_You idiot! What do you think your doing?!" I screamed as I ran after the two. They were both soon in a clearing of the forest. Kurama had passed a row of huge plants that were bended and its end hiding in the tall grass. Kasumi stopped as she reached the clearing. It was where she got the food with Kurama. There was a special kind of plant at the end of the clearing where the grass grew even more. She planted plant eaters that could provide certain amount of food. _

_Once she saw where she was, Kasumi stopped and smirked at his idea but she knew that the plants needed a strong command over them if they had to be told to eat something. The demon ran after him, straight to where the plant eaters where. Kurama summoned up as much of his spirit energy and soon the plant eaters got the demon and ate it limb by limb. _

_After that, though, Kurama fell on the ground and Kasumi went to him. She lifted his head up and he opened his eyes. _

"_I wasn't scared..." was all that Kurama said as he looked at her. _

"_Idiot, you shouldn't have done that. Lose anymore energy and you would be dead." Kasumi said; concern in her voice. She carried him, piggy back style and walked to her den while Kurama had seconds to eat. Just as they were close to the den, Kasumi and Kurama started to talk._

"_Do you have a mother?" Kurama asked. Kasumi looked over her left shoulder, "No..." and she turned her head straight to the path._

"_Oh...do you miss her?"_

"_...yes...a lot...anyone would miss what had loved them and vise versa..." Kasumi said, falling quite again. It was quite for a long time until one of them spoke._

"_Can you help me?" Kurama asked. _

"_In what?"_

"_In making a medicine...my mother is sick and-"_

"_I figured that would be the case and im taking you there, to where your mother is"_

"_Really__?! Arigato...__um__..." _

"_Mariko Kasumi is my name"_

"_Arigato, Kasumi" _

_With that, Kasumi turned to her right and went for the village. Once there, one by one, the people stared at Kasumi while she had been walking around, being told directions of where his mother was. An old man soon went up to Kasumi and started to talk._

"_What the hell are you doing here again? Go away, outsiders aren't welcomed here!" the old man said. Kurama then showed his face to the man, trying to stay over Kasumi's shoulder._

"_Leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong!" Kurama said. The old man stepped back but continued._

"_That demon also poisoned you, young boy. She's evil; she is cursed and cursed all of us! Nothing good can come by being friendly. She would steal anything you have and leave you dead!" The old man said, trying to convince Kurama that she was a bad person. _

_Kurama soon got off of Kasumi's back, faced the old man and..._

"_Ouch, my foot! Why you no good little runt!" the old man yelped. Kurama went in back of Kasumi, sticking out his tongue at the man. Kasumi was stunned but smiled at Kurama, he was being childish. At least he's acting something else besides being quite. Everyone was starting to talk now, looking at the scene. _

"_Come on, Kasumi" Kurama said, getting Kasumi by the hand and leading her to where his mother was. _

_As they arrived, Kasumi stared at the house. It looked similar to her neighbor back when she was a child and had her mother. Kurama went in his home, and indicate her to come. _

_Once inside, Kurama let go of Kasumi's had and went to a room where his mother was. She slowly followed; waves of memories were coming to her as she looked around. She entered the room right when Kurama was talking to his mother, holding her hand. _

"_Okaa__-san, I brought help with me on how to make that medicine." Kurama said as he turned to Kasumi followed by his mother. Her eyes widened as so did Kasumi's as they both looked at each other._

"_My god...is that you, little Kasumi?" The lady said, weakly. She was in her bed, all pale. _

"_Ayaka__-san..." Kasumi said in surprise but then composed herself as she put up a sad smile to her. "Hai, it's me..."_

"_I thought those bobcats ripped you away from this world!" __Ayaka__ said, now trying to get up but failed as she was forced to lay down on bed by her son. Kasumi had a serious/worried face now._

"_You shouldn't get up..." Kasumi said, now feeling sorry for showing up in the village. _

"_Kasumi please come closer" Ayaka asked, Kasumi walked towards her and knelt down. Kurama had silently watched the two. _

"_Look behind that rock over there, there's a little box where something is of yours." Ayaka said as she pointed at the corner of her room. Kasumi went and took out the box. She opened it and found a pendant that had a green jewel in a shape of a leaf with a blue drop on its center. _

"_Mother's...pendant..."Kasumi said, shocked and overwhelmed by feelings of her past. Kurama looked up and stared at the pendant._

"_That looks pretty..." Kurama said._

"_Yeah, it is" Kasumi responded to Kurama as she looked at the pendant intently._

"_That pendant was special to her. She said that it reminded her of you as that blue drop and her, the leaf. Always taking care of you...you were her light, Kasumi." Ayaka said as she gazed at Kasumi's reaction. Kasumi, in along time, let out a few tears. She quickly rubbed them away as she thanked Ayaka. _

_Kurama went to Kasumi and tucked at her shirt. Kasumi looked down as Kurama looked up and said, "Don't cry, you're a big girl now." Kasumi laughed a little. _

"_Yeah, I won't cry. Now let's get your mother back in health." Kasumi said as she started making the medicine._

_**-End-**_

After that little story, Amaya was crying, Yukina was smiling, and Kasumi sighed.

"That's how I met him. After that, I had to leave the village but Kurama had followed me sometimes and visited me. Even saw me thieving." Kasumi said.

_I see...Kurama wasn't all bad after all..._ Kasumi got startled by hearing Emi's voice finally speaking up in her conscious after such a long story. _**When did you wake up?**_ Kasumi asked as she sat in a different style, crossing her legs. _When you stated to explain...I wanted to hear about Kurama, too._ Emi said.

Kasumi gave Emi control without warning and Emi's eyes went back to normal. _**Thank you, now please gets some rest, I see that all your memories returned.**_Kasumi said in Emi's mind._ Somewhat have returned...I'll talk to you later._ Emi said.

_**Okay...see you...**_Kasumi said as Emi went back to her friends.

"Well, I think we should eat Ramen!" Emi said al of a sudden, making the other two blink at her.

With Kurama

Kurama lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He left the table a few moments ago, not wanting to be apart of the guy's idea of trying to impress Botan. Though, there was another reason, he felt a familiar aura, the same one from last night at Akira's Mansion, _Hotaka's_ place. He laid there, thinking as he remembered who's aura that was.

His eyes widened as he came to who it was, "that's right, this belongs to Kasumi...but, the last time I saw her was..."

Flashback

Kurama had a flash back of Kasumi walking up to a huge gate. Inside the gate there was so much light that nothing could be seen. It had made Kasumi glow in that light. She had turned around as she heard a little boy's voice.

"Will you come back?" he said, one that looked almost just like her only with golden, big eyes. Kasumi smiled softly and she knelt down to his eye level.

"I'll try, please, don't get yourself in trouble...your mother wouldn't like that..." Kasumi said as she put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure okaa-san is watching over me?" the boy asked. Kasumi nodded, now going through his long silver, white hair.

"Yeah, both of our mothers...i'll come back, you can be sure of that..." she said as she hugged him tightly before leaving. As she took two steps in the gate so that it would close, she finally let out a tear that sparkled out of her face. The boy saw this and said, "Don't cry, you're a big girl now..." and she smiled and looked back but it was too late, she only got a glimpse of the boy and vise versa as the gate finally closed.

End of Flashback 

Kurama sighed, remembering that day very well. He had counted the days after his mother died...and then, Kasumi had to go but never told him exactly why. Just that she needed to take care of something.

_So...she's still alive...thank goodness..._ Kurama thought as he randomly thought about something else. _Why is it that only around Emi I am like my old self? Why is it that suddenly my demon side has come around her and only her?_ Kurama thought, now getting uncomfortable with his position.

He got up and started to walk around, now trying to see if there was a solution to this. _When did it even start? In the plane? I was only serious about that other damn aura... damn Ryuu...No, now is not the time to think about that. I have to see why is it that my demon self, my true self is being revealed to Emi._

As he thought about this, something was brewing in another part of that world...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Damn! Im sure this is my 4****th**** time making such a long chapter. Tell me all the bad qualities you like about this story, im not listening! **

**Hopefully, you people liked the Fanfic. So far...**

**Anyways, Next chapter WILL. BE. GOOD. So I hope you all will be patient enough to wait for the good parts.**

**Til' then, bye!**


End file.
